Una vez en diciembre
by Domina Mortem
Summary: Realmente deseaban que algo bueno saliera de estas fechas... cada uno a su manera, por supuesto. [FIC X-MAS]
1. Nieve

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de la caricatura no son de mi propiedad, yo solo los utilizo para escribir fanfics y entretener._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _He decidido participar en otro desafío solo que con temática navideña, así que me tendrán molestando hasta el 25. Esta vez no hay límite en las palabras como en el fictober, pero como estaré publicando por día lo más seguro es que los capítulos sean muy cortos. También les advierto que este especial Fic X-mas contenga palabrotas y cosas así… porque puedo y quiero._

.

* * *

.

 **Nieve**

.

* * *

Miró a través de la ventana mientras sostenía en sus manos heladas una taza de chocolate caliente. Los copos caían suavemente en las banquetas y sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Nieve, blanca nieve cubría el pavimento y el techo de las casas. Una alegría la albergó este primero de diciembre; tendría una Navidad perfecta. La rubia se había prometido a sí misma una Noche Buena al lado del muchacho quien fue y todavía era su primer amor.

Nada saldría mal… él había cambiado, ¿verdad? Él se lo dijo y ella le creía. Por eso observaba la escarcha de su ventana, imaginando la velada que estaba muy segura nunca olvidaría.

Luego, todavía distraída en sus ensoñaciones, sopló y sorbió el líquido que calentó su cuerpo.

.

.

Prendió un cigarrillo, a escondidas claro estaba. Sus hermanas odiaban el olor y la mayor buscaría desesperadamente la cajetilla para tirarla.

—Puto frío—exclamó la morena mientras se encogía y mantenía sus mano libre en el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra. Sufría porque quería, pero tenía que estar afuera para fumar y fumaba para calmar sus ansias. Pero, ¿por qué estaría nerviosa? La respuesta era un nombre y odiaba admitirlo mas ya había decidido agregarle un poco de emoción a su vida.

¿Era por esa búsqueda de rebeldía que estaba planeando meterse con el enemigo? Sí, quería un reto, además no le parecía que perdía nada. Total, ¿qué tenía de malo un poco de sexo decembrino con él?

…

—¡Agh, puto frío!—Entonces le dio una última calada y apagó la colilla, luego corrió a la casa mientras se sacudía la nieve de los hombros.

.

.

Revisó la lista una y otra vez, estaba segura que todo saldría perfecto como acostumbraba. No por nada era conocida como la chica más responsable y organizada de toda la ciudad, sin embargo, jamás creyó que se le dificultaría esto…

Resopló fastidiada y se estiró en su silla, después volteó a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que nevaba. El paisaje la relajó un poco, le daba fuerzas para seguir con su misión porque, por un lado, ya estaba más que decidida a encarar a ese hombre y dejarle en claro que no iba a meterse en su vida. Lo que había ocurrido hace dos meses fue un error, uno que la atormentaba cada noche, pero diciembre era un mes para la paz y tranquilidad, ¿no? Ese delincuente no la sacaría de su zona de confort y ya tenía el plan perfecto para evitar que siguiera entrometiéndose en sus asuntos… aunque bueno, no es como si quisiera sacarlo por completo de ellos. Solo quería un cambio… alguien en quien confiar…

Se sacudió para terminar con sus pensamientos y volvió a mirar la pantalla de su ordenador, la fiesta saldría bien, sí… muy bien… ¡pero primero tenía que dejar de pensar en ese par de ojos rojos!

.

.

Odiaba las canciones navideñas y escucharlas en la radio solo le indicaba que ya estaba otra vez en esa época del año. No estaba acostumbrado a la felicidad del ambiente o a los momentos de reflexión y unión. Era demasiado para él pero le había prometido a la chica de ojos azules que la acompañaría y aprendería a comportarse…

El rubio se levantó de su cama y decidió salir para empezar a buscarle un regalo. Fue así como se dio cuenta del manto blanquecino que cubría no solo su calle sino también toda la ciudad. Pocas veces había visto la nieve, así que un extraño sentimiento se coló en él.

—Supongo que por primera vez aprenderé esto de la Navidad—dijo con fingida emoción, mas su actitud cambió cuando recordó que todo lo hacía por ella. Sonrió de lado, quizás no iba a ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

.

.

Cuando salió del bar y se dio cuenta de los copos cayendo no evitó pensar en sus futuros planes. Nada era más perfecto que un mes frío con una ferviente necesidad en los demás por no estar solo en fechas como esas, porque aquello solo implicaba que tendría mucha diversión en los próximos días, recibiendo favores de mujeres desesperadas y mierdas así.

Sin embargo, este año no planeaba perder el tiempo con unas cuantas, se había propuesto el desafío de domar a una en especial. ¿Qué si quería algo serio con ella? Qué va, solo deseaba una buena cogida, ya si salía algo más lo decidiría después.

...

Se puso la capucha para protegerse y emprendió el vuelo hacía su departamento, tenía mucho que preparar.

.

.

Limpió la sangre de sus nudillos y el hombre frente a él, al ver completado el trabajo, le entregó el dinero correspondiente. Lo aceptó sin soltarle palabra alguna, no perdería el tiempo hablando con un cliente porque tenía bastantes pendientes por hacer.

—Feliz primero de diciembre—exclamó con burla el mafioso que lo miró complacido—, en unos días te tendré otro encargo.

No hubo respuesta, lo ignoró sin pena y salió de ese almacén abandonado con paso tranquilo. Luego miró al cielo borroso y la capa de nieve cubrió sus botas negras. El pelirrojo sacó de su saco una tarjeta con un número que analizó con determinación. Por primera vez en años sentiría la calidez de las fiestas…

Rio sarcástico.

La única calidez que quería sentir era la que le podía brindar la entrepierna de cierta mujer… pero ésta se negaba a dársela de nuevo.

En fin, todo sea por satisfacerla. Siguió su caminata entre la taciturna vereda cubierta de hielo, preparándose mentalmente para poder portarse… no tan mal, porque ya faltaba poco, muy poco para Navidad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _No tengo mucho qué decir, solo que amo los retos y Kanda lo sabe :D, voy apurada, quiero publicar esto a tiempo._

 ** _¿Sabías que si te gustó este primer capítulo puedes dejar un review? O:_**

 _ **Mortem**_


	2. Muñeco

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son utilizados solo para satisfacer las ansias de creación a cosas que nunca van a pasar. Escribo por gusto así que no gano ni un peso de mi hobbie._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Capítulos cortos, lenguaje soez tanto en diálogos como en narración (al menos solo cuando concierne a la parte de los chicos) y leves (creo) menciones sexuales._

.

* * *

.

 **Muñeco**

.

* * *

Dedicó cinco golpeteos al escritorio viejo para entonar con voz aguda lo siguiente:

—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

—Calla la puta boca, maricón.

Ace soltó una carcajada cuando recibió tal agresividad en la respuesta del pelinegro. No era para menos, lo tenía cabreado desde la mañana porque lo había retenido con la promesa de que le pagaría lo que le debía del premio. No era un secreto entre las malas lenguas que la Banda Gangrena organizaba carreras ilegales y Butch encabezaba la lista de los ganadores. Las apuestas estaban a su favor y todo se lo debía a su añorada motocicleta que cuidaba con tanto esmero. Pero en lugar de estar cambiándole las bujías y atenderla como se debía, ahí estaba, en la corriente oficina del sujeto de piel verdosa esperando por quien sabe cuántas horas para que le diera su maldito dinero.

—Pronto vendrá Serpiente con tu fajo de billetes, ten paciencia que las jodidas calles están congeladas y es temporada de accidentes—expresó tranquilo a pesar de que sabía perfectamente lo temperamental que era el moreno.

—Me importa una mierda, ¿para qué me llamas si no tienes a la mano lo que me debes?

—No pensé que hubiera un contratiempo, ¿sabes? Hay deudores por todos lados y es difícil encontrar a las ratas escurridizas. Además, tu hermano mayor no ha movido su culo para encargarse de eso, ¿qué demonios piensa?

El chico de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros. No le importaban las razones que tuviera Brick para atrasarse con su trabajo de cobrador, pero si era por culpa de eso que ahora estuviera soportando a ese hombre de lentes oscuros, entonces lo odiaba y quería golpearlo fuertemente.

Justo cuando su poca paciencia amenazaba en agotarse –y partirle la cara a Ace solo por el mero hecho de estar en frente y así poder descargar su frustración–, alguien entró por la oficina llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

Deseaba que fuera ese enclenque de Serpiente pero para su sorpresa se topó con un par de ojos verdes que le devolvían el mismo gesto de asombro.

—Ah, mira quién llegó antes—comentó el jefe de la Banda Gangrena y sonreía sardónico—. Llegaste temprano, tu dinero tampoco está listo.

Buttercup juntó su entrecejo, no por lo mencionado por el hombre verde, sino por el hecho de ver a Butch sentado frente a ella quien le sonreía sugerentemente.

—¿Qué tal afuera?, ¿tú sí hiciste un muñeco?—Siguió con mofa a la vez que se bajaba un poco los lentes para escudriñar a la morena.

—¿Vine por nada? Voy a romperte los dientes—soltó con una extraña tranquilidad mientras se acercaba al escritorio, Ace levantó las manos en señal de paz y para calmarla le tendió uno de los cigarrillos que tenía guardados en su cajón, no obstante, ella lo rechazó dándole un manotazo.

—No hay que ser agresivos en épocas de sana convivencia que Santa no les traerá sus regalos—para fortuna de Ace, Serpiente irrumpió la tensión cuando llegó muy agotado y rápido depositó el portafolio que cargaba en la mesa. Todas las miradas se detuvieron en el sujeto de jadeos interminables a causa de la carrera que había hecho y luego repararon en el maletín—. Oh, parece que sí estuvieron en su lista de este año. Qué oportuno.

Luego se acercó y sacó la paga correspondiente para cada quien. A Butch por sus ganancias en las últimas tres carreras de la semana pasada y a Buttercup por guardar silencio. Las carreras ilegales solo habían sido posibles gracias a la discreción de la chica que callaba todo con la condición de recibir una parte. No era sorpresa para Ace o incluso para Butch porque estaban al tanto de lo mucho que le gustaba el dinero a la Superpoderosa, aunque la primera vez sí fue impactante para su contraparte masculina el enterarse de ese gesto corrupto en una heroína como ella. Tiempo después se acostumbró a verla en esos ambientes delictivos y supo que tenía que acercarse más a la pelinegra. Para él era obvio que le interesaba y quería acostarse con ella solo por morbo y para descubrir hasta dónde podía llegar ese comportamiento rebelde.

—Bueno, la deuda está saldada. Ahora lárguense—no necesitó decirlo dos veces, ambos tomaron su parte y abandonaron el pequeño cuarto.

La nevada de la noche anterior había logrado que la nieve quedara a la altura de los tobillos, sin embargo, la carretera estaba lo suficientemente despejada para viajar con cuidado. Buttercup se lamentó por no tener con qué transportarse, sabía que debió haber ahorrado para un auto pero ella como mujer con poderes, le pareció un chiste. Ahora no quería volar, la brisa la congelaría antes de que pudiera llegar a su casa.

—¿Necesitas que alguien te lleve, preciosa?—Preguntó el villano con mofa mientras se encaminaba a su motocicleta.

—Sería lo mismo que volar, imbécil. El aire helado me calará hasta los huesos.

—No importa, me tendrás a mí cerca para calentarte—Claramente eso era un doble sentido que Buttercup identificó sin problema.

—Antes prefiero quedarme a hacer un puto muñeco de nieve que cubriera el cadáver de Ace por haberme citado hasta acá.

—Vaya, ¿y no prefieres jugar con otro muñeco?—Luego le guiñó un ojo y Buttercup sonrió, aunque también rodó los ojos.

—Tú no te rindes, ¿verdad? No voy a abrirte las piernas así de fácil.

—¿Así de fácil?—Se acercó como depredador hacía su presa y arrinconó a la morena en la pared que estaba cerca. Sus brazos le impedían a la chica salir y ella solo lo encaró con la barbilla alzada debido a la diferencia que le llevaba Butch en altura—, ¿eso quiere decir que si me esfuerzo podré tenerte hasta en cuatro solo para mí?

—Ja, así te follarás a las otras. En cambio yo prefiero distintos roles—Butch se relamió los labios y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la muchacha.

—¿Dominante, acaso? Interesante—susurró provocativamente—. Tampoco me viene mal, ¿no deseas montarme?

Ya estaba tan cerca de los labios de la chica que no previó las retorcidas intenciones de Buttercup cuando, de la nada, un dolor descomunal lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Perra!—Gritó mientras trataba de soportar el golpe que recién le había dado la morena en la entrepierna. Ella, por otro lado, rio divertida y caminó directo a la motocicleta del chico.

—Prefiero en estos momentos montar la moto, anda, cerdo lujurioso, acércame a mi casa—y sin más se puso el casco para esperarlo, victoriosa.

Él no tardó en componerse y la fulminó con la mirada. Aun así de mala gana se preparó para llevarla. Ya se la pagaría después, por ahora quería controlarse y aguantar lo que sea para obtener lo que deseaba. No se rendiría con esa maldita bruja, se la tiraría antes de la Navidad.

Buttercup, en cambio, disfrutaba de jugar con él creando una enorme tensión sexual entre ambos. Sabía que las intenciones del criminal solo eran eso, sexo sin compromisos. Por eso se permitía el lujo de hacerlo batallar, solo para que aprendiera quién era el muñeco aquí.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Me emocioné, lol. Hice el capítulo más largo de lo que esperaba, en fin, con este par demuestro mis bajos deseos (Khé). xD, como ya lo estarán imaginando los capítulos del fic si tendrán relación entre sí porque las palabras de la lista afortunadamente tienen sentido._

 _Bellota es una cabrona, lo sabemos, ¿recuerdan ese capítulo en la serie donde se obsesiona con el dinero y anda traficando con dientes ajenos? Pues me justifiqué a partir de ahí para hacer coherente el hecho de que ella coopere con negocios ilícitos porque le gusta sacar provecho de las cosas (eso y porque en el fondo es una rebelde). Je._

 _ **¿Sabías que la autora escribe capítulos así de "fogositos" porque en el fondo es una perversa? Eh, quiero decir, ¿sabías que la autora se anima mucho cuando recibe reviews? O:**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	3. Reno

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Demuestro mis perversiones a través de personajes que no son míos (?). Lo normal, obvio que no voy a lucrarme de ello._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Capítulos cortos y una que otra grosería por ahí._

.

* * *

.

 **Reno**

.

* * *

Bubbles anduvo por todo el centro comercial con la esperanza de encontrar una película animada que tratara sobre la Navidad, pues no confiaba en el gusto de la programación del cable porque, a su juicio, las películas que pasaban eran las mismas de siempre y solo demostraban frivolidad.

A Boomer eso le daba igual, para él todo le parecía una frivolidad así que no entendía la insistencia de la chica por buscar desesperada una película que se adaptara a sus gustos aparentemente cursis. La conocía, la rubia era demasiado dulce para ignorar todo sentimiento de alegría que esta temporada invernal ofrecía y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de querer contagiarle su emoción también.

Aunque… quizás ella exageraba, ¿volar un domingo hasta Japón solo para conseguir una película en especial? Desde que él había descubierto que su novia era algo… _friki_ –y admitía que lo sabía ocultar muy bien– se hizo a la idea de que pronto le compartiría su gusto por esas cosas pero nunca esperó que lo llevará hasta –literalmente– al otro lado del mundo para buscar una simple película.

Llevaban así un rato. Si no fuera por la gran paciencia que solía tener el chico, seguramente él ya la habría dejado perdida entre los estantes de esa tienda en busca de algo que simplemente parecía no existir. Afortunadamente era él y bien o mal se había enamorado de la que anteriormente había sido su enemiga. No podía abandonarla por más cansado que se sintiera.

—No puede ser, ¿por qué tampoco la tienen aquí?—Preguntó abrumada y Boomer solo se encogió de hombros fingiendo ser lo más comprensivo que podía aunque por dentro solo quería destruir la tienda. Se estaba fastidiando al ver tanto personaje con apariencia tierna que pensó seriamente en la extraña fijación de los orientales por hacer de todo algo "lindo", ¿por qué coño le ponían cara a un mojón?, ¡a un mojón, o sea, a la propia mierda! Solo podía aguantar las cosas tiernas en su novia porque se le hacía más normal. Ah, pero ya si se detenía a hablar sobre las cosas raras en los asiáticos no iba a ignorar el fetiche de los tentac…

—¡Aquí está!—La emoción de Bubbles provocó que Boomer dejara el hilo de sus quejas y soltó un suspiro, aliviado. Entonces vio con curiosidad la caja que tantos problemas causó e identificó lo que parecía ser un reno en la carátula.

Lo reconoció en seguida, era ese odioso personaje…

—¿Venimos hasta acá solo para conseguir eso?

—Es la historia de Rodolfo, el reno de la nariz roja, pero me gusta como trabajaron su historia en este estudio independiente, es difícil encontrarla en internet y pedirla por correo habría sido verla hasta el año entrante.

—Honestamente hubiera preferido ver cualquier cosa que pasaran en la televisión.

Bubbles hizo un mohín inflando sus cachetes tal cual niña pequeña.

—Esta es especial, te va a encantar, lo prometo. No es una temporada de fiestas navideñas si no vemos al menos una historia muy famosa acorde a ellas. ¿Has escuchado hablar del héroe de la Navidad? Ayudó a Papá Noel a entregar los regalos cuando el tiempo quería impedírselo y…

—Bubbles, que nunca haya celebrado Navidad no quiere decir que desconozca cada cosa de ese festejo como lo es la historia de ese estúpido reno.

—¡No es estúpido!—Regañó la rubia—, de cierta forma este pequeño reno me recuerda a ti.

Luego sonrió aunque Boomer arqueó una ceja, algo ofendido.

—¿Débil, ridículo y fácilmente molestado por los demás? ¿Esa imagen tienes de mí?—La chica rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No, bobo. Rodolfo era excluido de todo y tú nunca has festejado en forma estas fechas porque la gente te temía a ti y a tus hermanos… bueno, aún les temen, pero es por eso que yo quiero cambiar la situación. Si los ciudadanos comienzan a notar que también son como ellos y que celebran como cualquiera, entonces quizás comiencen a aceptarlos. No digo que sea rápido pero quiero intentarlo. Tal vez termines siendo un héroe, como nosotras, y la gente vea en ti esperanza como Santa lo hizo en este reno.

El chico la observó durante todo su discurso, atento a lo que decía. De verdad que ella tenía fe en él y a veces se sentía mal por eso, pensaba en la enorme decepción que le causaría si la defraudaba. Era un Rowdy Ruff Boy, no era un héroe ni mucho menos un reno patético e indefenso como lo quería retratar. Sin duda a la inocente chica de mirada celeste le hacía falta conocerlo. Él no era lo que aparentaba ser cuando se encontraba con ella, él era malvado, seguía encontrando un gusto por robar, destruir cosas y hacer infelices a los demás. Cuando Bubbles no lo veía él se involucraba en los negocios turbios, a veces tocaba en los bares de mala muerte y era consciente de las miles actividades ilegales que pasaban frente a sus ojos. Había traficado con armas, cooperado con ciertas mafias y, sin dejar de lado su procedencia, conocía el mismísimo infierno como su hogar.

Necesitaba más que una película navideña para hacerlo recapacitar y considerar una vida decente como ciudadano modelo.

—Eres tan dulce—se limitó a sonreírle en respuesta. Aun consciente que los intentos de la Puff eran inútiles, no se atrevía a romper la idealización que ella tenía de él. Al menos no pronto. Puede que eso se debía a que, en el fondo, le gustaba creer que era ese hombre soñado y adecuado para la chica.

La abrazó con delicadeza y aspiró para guardar el aroma de su fragancia en su memoria. Qué más daba, disfrutaría de las cosas mientras duraran. Si Bubbles quería verlo como un maldito reno homosexual con problemas de autoestima, pues ni hablar, ya podía conseguirle un ridículo disfraz solo para darle el gusto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Me gustan los azules porque con ellos puedo ser más abierta y hablar de cosas sentimentales (?). Cada pareja tiene su modo, en el próximo capítulo veremos a los caóticos y complicados rojos. Quiero trabajar con estas diferentes interacciones para nivelar el argumento del fanfic, así que a ver qué sale._

 _Por cierto, me inventé eso de la película, me dio pereza buscar algo japonés que tuviera que ver con el famoso reno._

 _Dato curioso, yo veo a Burbuja como una friki de closet, ¿por qué? Porque en un capítulo estaba leyendo manga, manwa o manhua, na sé, que es cuando quieren ser otros superhéroes y ella en especial hace cosplay de la Conejita Armonía xD._

" _¡Cuando el peligro se acerca no soy nada lenta porque brinco, brinco, brinco y allá voy yo!"_

 _Y si se preguntan porque los puse de repente en Japón, al tener poderes pueden volar rápido de un lugar a otro, ¿recuerdan ese episodio donde los demás super héroes no querían dejarlas entrar a su organización? Ahí mismo, Burbuja compite con otro en velocidad y recorren la tierra en poco tiempo, así que aquí no significó problema para ellos ir hacía otro país :D_

 _Los leo mañana._

 _ **¿Sabías que la autora no te morderá si le dejas un review? No puede hacerlo si está a miles de kilómetros de distancia…**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	4. Ponche

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no son míos pero la idea del capítulo sí._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Capítulos cortos (menos este que me salió más extenso de lo previsto) y una que otra grosería por ahí, nada grave._

.

* * *

.

 **Ponche**

.

* * *

Caminó por el tráfico de gente con una bolsa en cada mano. Las tiendas estaban inusualmente llenas siendo apenas lunes pues todavía faltaban unos cuantos días para que los comercios tuvieran el distinguido caos que provocaba la gente irresponsable al comprar todo a última hora. Blossom podía quejarse libremente de esas personas ya que no era su costumbre formar parte de aquel grupo, menos tratándose de ella; una mujer adicta al orden y al control según le decía su hermana pelinegra.

Por supuesto que ahora no sería la excepción, la pelirroja se había comprometido –como siempre lo hacía– a brindar una fiesta de caridad para los más necesitados. No era extraño que al ser un personaje público tuviera que participar en dichos eventos, su deber moral estaba con los ciudadanos de Townsville y no pensó que le fuera problema ayudar a la fiel asistente del Alcalde con los preparativos de la cena navideña de este año. Por lo general solo se prestaba a repartir abrigos y comida, donar algunos regalos a los pequeños y entretenerlos con una pista de hielo que improvisaba con su aliento, sin embargo, en esta ocasión decidió organizar la fiesta como bien mandaba el deber de un anfitrión. No quería que se repitiera el incidente del año pasado, cuando el Alcalde decidió que obsequiar fuegos artificiales a niños era una buena idea y casi prenden el enorme árbol navideño de la plaza…

Definitivamente hoy todo estaría vigilado por ella y por la señorita Bellum que, por fortuna, no saldría de vacaciones como la vez pasada. No, señor. Esta vez el Alcalde tendría que conformarse con serpentinas de colores y unos cuantos dulces.

Todo sería perfecto de no ser por el minúsculo detalle que atosigaba la paz mental de la pelirroja. No podía sacarse de la mente a cierto muchacho que no dejaba de recordarle su imprudencia cada vez que lo veía. Eso le impedía concentrarse en los preparativos y temía que todo se echara a perder por culpa suya. Pero aun con su inestabilidad emocional no dejaba de ser funcional, por ejemplo ahora, no se había olvidado de ir al mercado a comprar las cosas para hacer la primera prueba del ponche.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía y necesitaba practicar un poco para poderles entregar a los invitados una bebida decente el día de la fiesta. En cada bolsa lleva los ingredientes necesarios para ello y ahora se dirigía hacía su departamento para empezar con las pruebas.

Blossom al ser una mujer joven, independiente y recién egresada de la universidad de Derecho, podía costearse un piso para vivir. Ahora trabajaba en las oficinas gubernamentales en lo que juntaba el suficiente dinero para irse a vivir a otro estado y laborar como una respetable abogada. Su plan de vida marchaba a la perfección gracias a la ayuda de la dedicada señorita Bellum que admirablemente soportaba a un anciano de 83 años. Mas su ritmo ideal había encontrado una piedra en el camino apenas se graduó...

Como ahora, que no esperó encontrarse con tal piedra justo delante de ella.

Rápidamente detuvo su paso y se aferró al par de bolsas que posicionó frente a su cara para evitar que la percibiera. Había tenido suerte, él no la había visto o eso creyó. Su acción fue precisa y fríamente calculada al levantar la mano para pedir un taxi y que éste se detuviera sin demora. En un veloz movimiento abrió la puerta del coche, subió y dejó las bolsas en sus pies. Luego, dedicó una corta mirada para advertir si ese hombre seguía parado en la acera pero ya no estaba ahí.

—¿A dónde se dirigen? —Preguntó el conductor.

¿"Dirigen"? ¿Por qué hablaba en plural? Era la duda que le nació de repente.

…

—Ay no.

—Calle Bergen, edificio departamental número 15.

Los latidos de Blossom se aceleraron cuando escuchó aquella voz y volteó hacía su lado derecho para comprobar que, efectivamente, se trataba de ese condenado criminal quien abría la puerta contraria.

—¿Pero qué haces?—Preguntó ella con toda la calma que le fue posible, aunque era difícil.

—Vamos a tu departamento, ¿no?, porque si no es ese el caso entonces le digo la dirección del mío—él, en cambio, le sonrió ladinamente al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja. Blossom se tensó y se alejó por precaución, eso hizo que su indeseado acompañante ensanchara más su sonrisa y se acomodara de forma que la chica no pudiera estar a una distancia prudente entre la ventana y él.

—¡Consíguete tu propio taxi!, ¡además no te he invitado a mi casa!—Demandó.

—Conduzca el maldito automóvil—ordenó sereno el hombre pelirrojo, ignorando la queja de la fémina.

El taxista, vacilante, miró por el retrovisor y al encontrarse con un par de ojos rojos que lo miraban gélidamente, supo de inmediato que debía obedecer. A penas era el cuarto día de diciembre y si quería llegar a Navidad en compañía de su familia, no podía ignorar la orden de un Rowdy. Claro que el pobre sujeto no reparó en la Superpoderosa que iba a su lado y que no corría verdadero peligro, pero eso no podía saberlo, Blossom solía ponerse irreconocible para hacer con más tranquilidad sus compras y no detenerse con cada turista que llegaba a la ciudad en esas fechas para vacacionar y conocer a sus heroínas. Al menos los civiles de Townsville respetaban su privacidad y no la abrumaban cuando salía en público, no obstante, no era la misma historia con los visitantes.

Antes de que Blossom pudiera replicar, el auto ya se encontraba en movimiento.

—¿Te he dicho lo ridícula que te ves huyendo de mí como si fuese el Lobo que va a comerte?—Dijo sin mirarla pues estaba más entretenido con el cigarrillo que se ponía en la boca mientras sacaba su encendedor tranquilamente.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba huyendo de ti?—Respondió Blossom con otra pregunta, ofendida por la mofa de su contraparte.

—Caminas gracioso cuando llevas dos bolsas tapándote la cara—luego dio una calada y exhaló el humo por la ventanilla abierta. Blossom se sonrojó, se sentía tonta en esos momentos, no quería que Brick se diera aires de grandeza al saber lo que le provocaba—. Por otra parte, no esperaba encontrarte en la esquina, ¿de compras tan temprano, Caperucita?

Ella se encogió de hombros. No pensaba hablarle tan a la ligera pronto, menos mirándole directamente a los ojos. Brick no le dio importancia a su silencio y siguió concentrado en el camino como si el ambiente no fuera incómodo para la chica. Entonces, la miró de reojo después de un rato y estudió su silueta.

Al final, no había sido absurda la reacción de Blossom. Él sí que deseaba devorársela como el Lobo a Caperucita... Y la pelirroja no ignoraba las intenciones depredadoras de Brick, el calor como el cosquilleo que se acumulaba entre sus piernas le recordaba la sensación de haber sido la víctima meses atrás.

El viaje pareció largo cuando solo habían sido quince minutos. De haber volado habría llegado en dos, mas no quería que su estela rosa la delatara aunque a estas alturas eso ya no importaba. Brick se bajó del auto en cuanto llegaron, sin decir nada, y Blossom le tendió el dinero al viejo chofer que comenzaba a respirar con calma una vez que el ex convicto había bajado de su taxi.

Con los paquetes en sus manos decidió pasar de largo al chico que apagaba la colilla de su cigarro e ir directo a su piso. Plan fallido. Una mano la sujetó de la muñeca para obligarla a girar. Brick la arrinconó en la barda del portón, todavía alejados de la entrada y pasando desapercibidos por otras personas.

El par de orbes escarlata del muchacho la observaron con deseo, en eso, se detuvo en el par de bolsas que ella cargaba para ver con detenimiento lo que tenían.

Huevos, leche, azúcar, canela, naranjas y limones.

—Ponche, eh…

—¿Qué quieres, Brick?—Soltó Blossom, reuniendo valentía para enfrentarlo. Él la miró de vuelta.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero y lo que intento, pero si te respondo es seguro que me quites la copia de la llave de tu apartamento porque no te agradará descubrir de lo que soy capaz cuando estás dormida e indefensa.

—¿¡Qué?!, ¿¡tienes una copia?! —Una carcajada masculina la hizo entrar en razón. Brick se divertía viéndole la cara.

—Broma—canturreó burlón pero no impidió ser fulminando por los orbes rosas.

—Déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para tus bromas. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer así que me harías un enorme favor largándote.

—Harás ponche, lo asumo. Pero, ¿no crees que te faltó un ingrediente importante?—Cuestionó mientras tomaba una de las bolsas y fingía que revisaba. Ella arqueó una ceja, expectante—. ¿No te gustó el ron blanco de aquella ocasión? Escuché que esto sabe bien con alcohol.

Blossom captó en seguida la referencia y un rubor coloreó todo su rostro. Inmediatamente le arrebató la bolsa y se dispuso a entrar para ignorar el recuerdo que se asomaba en su cabeza; una lata, ella mareada, ambos semidesnudos, besándose… Una cruda horrenda.

—¡Largo de aquí!—Exclamó antes de dejarlo solo, pero él ya empezaba a levitar para emprender el vuelo.

—Es verdad, no eres buena con las bebidas embriagantes. ¿No es hilarante? Resistes ataques de jodidos monstruos gigantes pero eres incapaz de soportar una mísera lata de alcohol en tu sistema—luego le guiñó un ojo y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su saco negro mientras veía como la mujer soltaba un gruñido de frustración. Y sin más, dejó una estela roja antes de que ella pudiera maldecirlo.

—"Dale una oportunidad", me dije, "intenta hacer amistad con tu ex némesis", me dije… "No es tan malo después de todo"… Ugh.

Si algo había aprendido Blossom de todo, es que no debía acercarse al licor con ese villano cerca. Su orgullo estaba herido y su derrota en aquella estúpida competencia para ver quien aguantaba más bebiendo la llevó al límite.

—No debí dejar de ser una aburrida en esa tonta reunión…

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Okey, me ganaron las ganas de escribir, ahora quiero aprovechar este arranque para continuar con el capítulo de Peligrosa Tentación. xD._

 _Siento que Bombón cometió el típico error con el alcohol por la necesidad de relajarse y olvidar por un momento toda la carga de responsabilidades. Quise hacerla "no inmune" a la bebida porque me pareció graciosa la escena de una heroína seria y recta compitiendo con la mala influencia que es Brick, porque sí, ellos de alguna manera son… ¿amigos? Vale, no es una relación amistosa como tal pero al menos ya no se quieren matar entre ellos xD. Digamos que recién se empiezan a tolerar, aunque claro, Brick desea una relación tipo "amigo con derechos" porque se sabroseó a nuestra líder y le gustó el asunto. Mas ella sabe que no sería capaz de llevar una relación así, porque no es de las que separan el sexo con amor. Y pues eso._

 _Iré revelando más cosillas de la vida privada de cada uno de los seis._

 _Nos leemos mañana con la palabra "Adorno"._

 _ **¿Sabías que la autora se siente muy agradecida con los reviews que ha recibido –y recibirá, si son tan buenos (?)– porque le hacen el día, tarde y noche?**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	5. Adorno

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo solo escribo por entretenimiento y por el reto navideño._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Capítulos cortos. Este en especial me salió muy "family friendly", apto para todo público xD._

.

* * *

.

 **Adorno**

.

* * *

Su agudo oído la alertó de la llegada de su hermana mayor. A juzgar por sus pisadas cansadas no dejaba su andar firme y decisivo, eran solo las 4 de la tarde y al parecer había vuelto a salir temprano del trabajo. En cuestión de segundos, Blossom entraba por la puerta principal con una caja grande en brazos la cual depositó en la mesa de centro de la sala.

—¿Bubbles?—Llamó la pelirroja con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermana. Un largo silencio le hizo creer en la ausencia de la susodicha, mas unos ruidos en el piso de arriba le advirtieron lo contrario. Claramente no estaba sola.

Subió los escalones apoyándose del barandal debido a lo agotada que se sentía por haber recorrido cinco tiendas en dos horas. Esto no significaba problema para ella, por supuesto, el caminar por los pasillos y detenerse en los arreglos navideños era una tarea sencilla. Su queja nacía a partir de lo desgastante que era –emocionalmente hablando– tener que explicarle a una anciana la diferencia entre unas esferas con luces y unas sin luces de vidrio.

—Bubbles, ¿estás?—Volvió a llamar una vez que llegó al segundo piso.

—¡Acá arriba, Blossy!—La aludida levantó su vista para dar con el lugar exacto desde donde le hablaba su hermana pequeña. Entonces la rubia asomó su cabeza desde el ático y sus dos coletas quedaron suspendidas por la gravedad—, estaba limpiando aquí. Pensé que podría hallar algunas luces para el árbol. Las que tenía se han fundido.

Blossom sonrió al verla de cabeza y se acercó para ayudarla. El "cuarto secreto", como le habían nombrado a ese lugar desde que eran solo unas niñas, constaba de un espacio reducido en el cual cabían si mucho cinco personas adultas. Dentro había algunas cajas llenas de cosas de la infancia, entre ellas algunos de los cuadernos de colorear de la rubia, unos guantes viejos de boxeo que obvio le pertenecían a Buttercup, libros de historia, novelas románticas y algunos experimentos fallidos del Profesor.

—No creo que encuentres luces aquí—comentó la pelirroja mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa—. Todo está viejo y dudo que si hay luces, éstas sirvan mejor que las que tenía el pino. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Pude haber comprado unas nuevas.

—No se me ocurrió—se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando entre las cajas—, ¡mira, ya encontré algunas!

Entonces sacó una extensión muy enredada que llevaba consigo unas cuantas pelusas de polvo. Blossom se acercó para inspeccionarlas y un bulto enorme entre ellas llamó su atención.

—¿Qué es eso?—Bubbles notó el bulto al que su hermana se refería y parpadeó extrañada. Con cuidado lo sacudió y al instante su par de ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Es…!

—Oh-oh—pronunció la pelirroja al identificar de igual modo el objeto misterioso.

—¡No puede ser!—Exclamó entre asombrada, confundida y alegre—, ¡pensé que tú y Buttercup lo habían regalado hace como cinco años!

—Bueno, la verdad es que…

—¡Aw, mi querido Pulpi!, ¡todo este tiempo estuviste en nuestro cuarto secreto!

La rubia no esperó a una explicación pues ya se encontraba bajando del ático seguida de su hermana. Con prisa lo llevó al cuarto de lavado.

—Espera, Bubbles, ¿qué harás con él? —Preguntó Blossom detrás de ella.

—¿No es obvio?, quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba entre tanta basura. ¿Qué le pasó a Pulpi?, ¿por qué estaba ahí?—Pero la expresión de entusiasmo de la rubia no duró cuando se dio cuenta del estado de su peluche. Horrorizada lo analizó más de una vez.

Blossom no supo qué responder. No podía decirle que la historia sobre lo que le había pasado a su muñeco favorito era una total mentira. Además, Buttercup no estaba porque para empezar, toda la culpa había sido de la morena. La desastrosa y escurridiza de su hermana estaba quién sabe dónde y con sabe quién en estos momentos mientras que ella no podía zafarse de la mirada interrogante de Bubbles.

—¿¡Qué le hicieron a Pulpi?!

—Eh, bien… la verdad es que…

Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y ambas voltearon topándose con la pelinegra que se sacudía sus botas para entrar con calma, sin embargo, cuando ella levantó la vista y encontró a Blossom con un semblante nervioso y a Bubbles con ese pulpo en manos, lentamente retrocedió para volver a salir y cerrar la puerta.

—¡Ah, no!, ¡tú no me dejarás sola tratándole de explicar a Bubbles tu grosería!—Regañó la pelirroja cuando salió detrás de Buttercupo y la jalaba en contra de su voluntad. Bubbles arqueó una ceja.

—¿Grosería?—Preguntó y entrecerró sus ojos—, ¿qué ocurre aquí? ¿Qué hicieron realmente con Pulpi?

Buttercup se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de la líder.

—La verdad es que debí deshacerme de ese estúpido muñeco hace años—confesó para cruzarse de brazos y desviar su cara.

—¿¡Por qué está quemado?!

—Bubbles, tranquila—intentó calmar la mayor de las tres—. Fue un accidente. Buttercup no quería arruinar a Pulpi…

—¿Perdona?—Interrumpió la morena—, ¡yo soy inocente! Te recuerdo que fue culpa del idiota de Mitch por traer esos cerillos.

—¿¡Cerillos?!

—¿Ah sí?, ¿y de quién fue la brillante idea de quemar los libros por el fin del ciclo escolar, eh?, ¿también fue idea de tu ex? Que yo sepa fuiste tú quien decidió prender una fogata para lanzar tus cosas.

—¡Fogata!

—¡Oye, no había sido mi año!—Se defendió Buttercup ante el tono acusatorio de Blossom, ignorando así la consternación de Bubbles—, ¡y nunca quise lanzar el estúpido peluche de Bubbles, ni siquiera me acordaba que lo tenía entre los libros de mi mochila!

—¿Y por qué lo llevabas en tu mochila, en primer lugar?—Interrogó la chica de ojos azules con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Quería dejarlo en la lavandería, no pude quitarle la mancha que accidentalmente le hice cuando se me estropeó la pluma roja…

—¡¿También lo manchaste de tinta, salvaje?!

—Bueno, pues de qué sirve ahora, el muñeco está casi chamuscado y tú le debes una disculpa a tu hermana—sentenció la líder con su característico tono mandón.

—¿Solo yo?, ¿y tú qué?, si no me falla la memoria tú tampoco eres inocente, Blo-ssy—dijo su nombre con un tono chillón, lo suficientemente molesto para hacer enfadar a la mayor—. ¿O es que me dirás que la perfecta líder no olvidó ese día limpiar los deshechos del bote de basura? Yo no fui la que hizo un ñoño experimento de ciencias con el "cuatro ojos" de Dexter. Por tu culpa la fogata estalló.

La rubia ya no seguía el hilo de la discusión, era claro que no había sido cierta la excusa que sus dos hermanas le habían dicho años atrás. Esa, donde habían regalado a Pulpi porque se había colado por accidente entre las cajas de caridad para los niños pobres. Fue duro para ella pero pudo superarlo al imaginar que su fiel amigo le hacía compañía a otra niña que lo necesitaba más… aunque ahora no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por las circunstancias. Igual ya no importaba nada, arreglaría a su pequeño pulpo después.

Se alejó del barullo al que estuvo acostumbrada por más de 17 años. De cierta forma extrañaba el ruido en su casa, desde que Blossom se independizó, Buttercup ya no tenía con quien pelear. Sin duda faltaba un poco de ambiente animoso y rio ante eso.

Ya en la sala, a una distancia prudente de la entrada, volvió a prestar atención a la intensa charla entre sus hermanas y esta vez captó que se quejaban de… ¿Princesa?, ¿ahora qué tenía qué ver esa rica caprichosa en el tema?... Ah, por supuesto, ahora Buttercup se desquitaba con la pelirroja pecosa porque, según recordaba Bubbles, fue con Princesa con quien Mitch le fue infiel. Sí, la Superpoderosa más ruda era rencorosa y no olvidaba, pero el hecho de que Princesa ya fuera tema de la discusión solo implicaba una cosa; pronto terminaría la pelea entre las hermanas.

Bien lo decían; si algo podía unir las diferencias entre ambas era el odio que le tenían a la mujer mimada de ojos negros.

—Princesa salvando irónicamente las relaciones fraternales desde tiempos inmemoriales—susurró Bubbles con gracia mientras se acercaba a la caja que Blossom había traído.

Dentro estaban los adornos que le había pedido. Desde esferas verdes y rojas hasta algunos bastones de caramelo para decorar el pino, sin olvidar la estrella que iría en la punta del árbol, el adorno más importante de todos. Contempló maravillada todo y supo que la cena con su familia en compañía de aquel bello adorno haría mágica la noche. De repente, un cosquilleo de nervios se presentó devolviéndola a la realidad…

No les había dicho a sus hermanas que esta Navidad habría un nuevo invitado…

No les había dicho que ese nuevo invitado era su novio…

Y no les había dicho que su novio era Boomer, un Rowdy Ruff Boy…

—Bubbles—oír su nombre en labios de Blossom la hizo girar para evitar darle la espalda—. Lamentamos lo que le hicimos a tu muñeco…

—Oh, descuiden, sé que no lo hicieron a propósito—contestó comprensiva.

—Prometemos que no volveremos a ocultarte algo importante—continuó Buttercup—. No debimos guardárnoslo todo este tiempo.

Pero la dulce Superpoderosa en vez de aliviarse con esas palabras que cargaban todo el arrepentimiento de las mujeres, se sintió más presionada. Ella tenía un secreto más grave del que ya no estaba segura si debía confesar o no.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _No tengo mucho por decir así que... ¡nos leemos mañana! :D_

 ** _¿Sabías que la autora escucha canciones que nada tienen que ver con los capítulos mientras los escribe?_**

 ** _Mortem._**


	6. San Nicolás

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada me pertenece solo la trama. Escribo gratis aunque los reviews nunca vienen mal (?) :B._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Capítulo escrito a las prisas porque, ¡por Satanás, que mis manos están más congeladas que el maldito noveno círculo del infierno de Dante!_

.

* * *

.

 **San Nicolás**

.

* * *

Tocó la ventana mientras procuraba no hacer demasiado ruido, se suponía que no debía estar ahí y sabía que era muy arriesgado, no obstante, fue más su necesidad de visitar a la rubia aquella tarde. Tenía suerte de que pronto oscurecería, así que supuso que no habría problema, lo que ahora imploraba era que la chica pudiera escucharlo para por fin entrar a la casa y dejar de sentir tanto frío.

Golpeó el vidrio nuevamente y escuchó pasos acercarse, Bubbles abrió las cortinas para encontrarse con la profunda mirada azul del rubio. Sonrió, no lo esperaba. Entonces, con una mirada suplicante el chico le pidió que lo dejase entrar, ella captó en seguida y no lo hizo esperar más.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó Bubbles mientras volvía a cerrar la ventana una vez que su novio irrumpió en su alcoba y ella se apresuraba a tenderle una manta—, toma, está helando afuera y tú vienes tan ligero.

Boomer aceptó la cobija sin dudarlo y sonrió ladinamente. A veces su novia era como una mamá… o eso pensó el chico que parecía Bubbles, después de todo él nunca tuvo madre pero estaba al tanto de lo amorosa que podía ser una.

—Quería verte—contestó con simpleza.

—¿Solo eso?

—¿Necesito más razones para visitar a mi chica?—Dijo arqueando una ceja, ella rio.

—Bueno, se hace tarde y me extraña porque pensé que estarías ocupado esta semana. Me dijiste que no podríamos vernos pronto.

Boomer se encogió de hombros.

—Pues cambié de opinión y ahora quise verte.

Bubbles sabía lo caprichoso e infantil que podía ser él. Conocía su forma de actuar y bien se atrevía a asegurar que cuando algo quería Boomer por más complicado o insignificante que sea, éste lo conseguía sí o sí. Era un niño malcriado en algunos casos, acostumbrado a tener siempre lo mejor. Tampoco es como si necesitara esforzarse tanto para eso, con su fuerza sobrehumana pero más que nada con su rostro angelical era muy difícil que alguien le negara algo. Bubbles por ejemplo, no podía decirle que no a cualquier petición por más absurda que sea. Sin embargo, lo único que sí podía negarle era todo lo relacionado a cometer actos vandálicos, su sentido de heroína justiciera le permitía ponerle un alto al travieso –pero peligroso– RRB azul.

Boomer paseó por la habitación para dar con el escritorio donde, aparentemente, yacía Bubbles antes de que él llegara. La luz de la lámpara del escritorio y unas hojas de máquina con las plumas dispersas por el tablero le indicaron que la chica estaba ocupada con algo. Como alguien que nunca recibió consejos y por ende no conocía lo que significaba la privacidad, no le importó leer la carta que la rubia escribía. Repasó el destinatario y remitente del sobre preparado que posaba a un lado de la cuartilla que ya tenía escrita un párrafo. Luego tomó la hoja y entendió que era una carta para ese gordo…

No se contuvo y soltó una carcajada. Bubbles, quien estaba ocupada recogiendo la ropa que estaba tirada en la cama, volteó al escuchar la estruendosa risa de su novio y juntó su entrecejo cuando vio su carta en las manos masculinas. Rápidamente asumió que Boomer se estaba burlando de ella, estaba acostumbrada a que todos una vez que conocían su secreto se mofaran y la trataran como una niña pequeña, pero le dolía que él también lo hiciera.

—¡Dame eso!—Exclamó la rubia mientras se lanzaba al chico para arrebatarle el papel, mas él, tan veloz como era, evitó que Bubbles siquiera rozara la hoja. Él seguía interesado en la carta y una vez que la terminó de leer se la entregó a la rubia quien con desgana la tomó.

—No sabía que le mandabas cartas a Santa—comentó.

—Ya, ríete más si quieres, como todos los que me dicen que él no existe. Pero te advierto que mi hermana va a escucharte y si te ve aquí te pateará el trasero.

Boomer no borró su sonrisa.

—No me río por eso—ella lo miró sin entender—. Sé que esa maldita bola de grasa con pies existe.

La rubia parpadeó estupefacta, no esperaba que Boomer le dijera aquello. Quizás solo le estaba dando por su lado.

—¿Crees en San Nicolás?

De repente el rostro del muchacho cambió abruptamente, la sonrisa jovial que tenía desapareció cuando un gesto antipático la reemplazó. Bubbles se mostró más interesada en lo que su novio pudiera responderle.

—No.

—Entonces solo me estás siguiendo la corriente para no hacerme sentir mal.

—Tampoco.

La dulce PPG hizo una mueca. Boomer suspiró.

—Sé que el obeso es real pero no por eso debo creer en él.

—No entiendo, ¿lo conoces?

—Algo así—Bubbles carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sigo sin entender.

El villano rodó los ojos y supo que debía contarle sus motivos, uno de los tantos que tenía para no mostrarse emocionado con la Navidad. Desde que era un niño sabía que las fiestas de fin de año no eran lo suyo y al igual que sus hermanos, prefería pasarlas en un lugar acogedor para no sufrir frío y conforme fue creciendo, la temporada le exigía buscar ese calor con la compañía de alguna chica sin nombre. Claro que este año era distinto a los anteriores, ahora tenía una novia fija.

—Conozco al gordo… en persona—Bubbles lo miró emocionada.

—¡De verdad! ¡No lo habría imaginado!, ¡yo también lo conozco! Somos muy buenos amigos, cada año le mando correspondencia para saludarlo. Cuando crecía dejé de pedirle regalos—le contaba alegre a la vez que juntaba sus manos en un gesto ensoñador. Se notaba lo apegada que era con ese hombre de barbas blancas y Boomer se removió, incómodo—. ¿Cómo es que tú también lo conoces? Yo lo conocí cuando la malcriada de Princesa hizo una tontería con su lista y casi arruina la Navidad… Me sentí horrible cuando vi que mi calceta tenía carbón, ¡carbón!, ¿puedes creerlo?

La seriedad en él era palpable, sin duda no compartía la diversión de ella al escuchar su anécdota.

—A ese obeso cabrón—dijo entre dientes, recordando lo que pasó 17 años atrás—, no le tengo estima.

—¿¡Qué?!, ¿¡por qué?! Si es un viejito muy lindo y tierno. Esparce alegría entre los niños y…

—No a mí, no a nosotros—interrumpió, extrañamente calmado aunque muy serio—. Ni siquiera estábamos en su estúpida lista.

La Superpoderosa comprendió que se refería a sus hermanos.

—Eso no puede ser posible, todo niño está en su lista.

—Al parecer la creación de un mono y un demonio no entra en sus estándares. Cuando despertamos en nuestra primera Navidad no recibimos ningún obsequio, entonces creímos que el gordo no existía, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que todos los demás niños tenían un regalo debajo del pino. Esperamos al siguiente año y tampoco hubo nada, entonces fuimos hasta el Polo norte a golpearlo.

—Espera, ¿¡qué?!

—Lo golpeamos y lo amenazamos. Lo obligamos a incluirnos en su lista y le advertimos lo que le pasaría si no nos traía un regalo. Otro año después por supuesto que recibimos algo.

—Supongo que habrá sido un malentendido—como siempre, Bubbles trataba de verle el lado bueno a todas las cosas—, al menos fueron incluidos, ¿al final que les trajo?

Boomer la miró inexpresivo y ella entendió. Se lamentó por no sospecharlo desde antes.

—Oh… lo siento.

—No importa. Fue divertido destruir su fábrica con las toneladas de carbón que nos envió. Luego de eso ya no volvimos a recibir nada de él.

—¡Boomer!—Regañó—, ¡eso no se hace! Deberías disculparte con él ahora. Reconciliarte y hablarlo.

—No voy a disculparme con ese obeso allanador de moradas. Fue su culpa por excluirnos desde un principio.

—Pero lo que hicieron tampoco estuvo bien. No fue correcto. ¡Eres un adulto, Boomer! ¡Deberías aceptar que no fue lo mejor haber ido a amenazarlo hasta su casa! Sé que no puedo esperar lo mismo de tus hermanos pero quiero pensar que tú eres lo suficientemente maduro como para aceptar tu responsabilidad.

—Ni siquiera puedo pisar su territorio. ¿Quieres que me arresten?

—¿Qué?

—Mi foto está en un cartel de los más buscados. Los duendes maricas nos vetaron del Polo norte. ¡Carajo!, no tenía idea de que tuvieran su propia policía navideña o lo que sea esa mierda. ¿Por qué crees que ya no nos esforzamos en exigirle algo a ese viejo pedófilo? ¿Por resignación? ¡Ja! Su culo gordo no estaría tan protegido de no ser por la máxima seguridad que implementaron tiempo después. Así que lo siento, Bubbles, pero no puedo ni quiero disculparme.

Sabía que la discusión había terminado cuando el chico se tumbó boca abajo en la colcha y tomaba una almohada para recargar su cara. La rubia confirmó lo que antes sabía, él podía ser tan infantil a pesar de ya tener 22 años. Suspiró derrotada pues descubrió lo difícil que era tratar de convencerlo. Aun así no se rendiría, alguien tenía que arreglar ese problema, ¿cómo puedes guardarle rencor a San Nicolás? Ya comenzaba a idear la forma en la que podría decirle por medio de su carta que Boomer no era malo… al menos no tanto.

Sí, era un trabajo muy complicado tratándose de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a una vida de crímenes.

Cuando se acercó al delincuente tendido en toda su cama con la esperanza de que no estuviera enfadado con ella por haberle insistido tanto en su reconciliación con Santa, se enteró de que dormía plácidamente. Al parecer antes se encontraba tan cansado que no le costó conciliar el sueño. Para Bubbles, ver sus relajadas facciones masculinas le recordaron porqué salía con él. Ahora era su turno de quererlo con sus defectos. Si él podía acompañarla hasta el otro lado del mundo solo para buscar un dvd, ¿por qué ella no podría aceptar su historial delictivo?

Depositó un dulce y pequeño beso en la frente del muchacho y otro en sus labios mientras se acomodaba en seguida de él. San Nicolás tendría que perdonarla este año, no había sido lo suficientemente buena para evitar involucrarse sentimentalmente con un villano.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Mi justificación a este capítulo está en el especial navideño de la caricatura. En el canon, Santa existe xD, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo aquí? Admito que me hace mucha gracia la idea de unos pequeños RRB puteándose al gordito (?) y que ahora tengan sus propios carteles de "Se busca"… Ah, ya me dieron ganas de dibujarlos, lol._

 _Nos leemos mañana, mis manos están tan congeladas que no sé cómo le estoy haciendo para escribir :D_

 _ **¿Sabías que a la autora le gusta hablar con los lectores y con los demás fickers del fandom? Es buen pedo (?) (aunque "mexicanísima" en su jerga de vez en cuando xD)**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	7. Chimenea

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no son míos, yo solo los tomo para mi deleite así que no cobro absolutamente nada. La única retribución a la que se aspira es a entretener al lector y divertirme escribiendo. Los reviews son simplemente un plus._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Capítulos cortos, malas palabras y leve violencia._

.

* * *

.

 **Chimenea**

.

* * *

Sentado frente a la vivaz chimenea, recargó su cuello en el respaldo del sillón con la ilusión de poder relajar la tensión que se acumulaba en toda la zona de la nuca y hombros. El hastío crecía conforme escuchaba el mensaje en su contestadora. ¿Cómo es que ese patético mono había conseguido su número? Mojo Jojo llevaba solo dos minutos pero no iba al punto de nada, ¿para qué mierda lo necesitaba? ¿No podía simplemente dejarle un recado por escrito –aunque igual terminaría quemando el papel sin siquiera haberlo leído– y dejarlo en paz de una vez por todas? Por eso nunca se interesó en mantener contacto con su estúpido creador, siempre terminaba cansándolo con tanta palabrería innecesaria. La única razón por la que ahora escuchaba su mensaje era debido a que se lo había mandado más de trecientas veces –sin exagerar–, claro que había borrado la primera centena sin molestarse en revisarlos y habría continuado así de no ser por aquel aparato que se había trabado justo en uno. Pensó en lanzar la contestadora o simplemente aplastarla sin poner esfuerzo, mas el pedido del simio parecía urgente.

—Jodido mono inútil, ¿tanto para decir que quieres que pasemos Navidad contigo?—Brick se levantó directo a la nevera para tomar una cerveza. Estaba tan despreocupado sin razonar el pedido de Mojo, como si éste nunca se hubiera esforzado en contactarlo para proponerle aquello. Pero algo lo hizo volver a la cuestión, ¿por qué tan de repente se mostraba interesado en las fiestas? La razón era más seria de lo que creyó.

En años anteriores no había reparado en pasar una celebración con él, la mayoría del tiempo estaba en prisión u ocupado ideando planes para acabar con sus mayores enemigas. Por otro lado, no era sano pasar Navidad con Him, podía ser una experiencia muy… perturbadora. La primera y única vez fue suficiente para él y sus hermanos.

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos tocando la puerta de forma escandalosa. Extraño. No solía recibir visitas.

Se dirigió a la puerta y se asomó por el agujero de ésta. Arqueó una ceja, no esperaba verlo afuera de su casa. Giró el pestillo para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano menor.

—¿Qué haces aquí, zoquete?—Lo recibió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Con un carajo, Brick, llevaba mucho esperando a que me abrieras—Butch entró sin esperar permiso o que el mayor le diera el pase. Luego dejó su chaqueta en uno de los sillones de la sala para ir directo a la contestadora. Reprodujo uno de los tantos mensajes y bufó molesto—. A ti también te jodió con sus mierdas.

Brick estudió la silueta del moreno, ya tenía tiempo sin verlo y lo primero que el cretino hacía era irrumpir en su casa a maldecir al mono.

—¿Solo vienes a quejarte de Mojo o buscas algo de mí?—Preguntó mientras tiraba la lata vacía a la basura desde su lugar.

—No has cumplido con tus encargos, maldito idiota—directo como siempre, Butch demostró su enojo—. Sabes que no aguanto al pendejo de Ace y tú haces que mi paga se retrase.

El chico de ojos rojos se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba donde minutos atrás. Su hermano lo siguió con la mirada.

—Si tanto necesitas el dinero entonces róbalo de otro lado, imbécil. Yo ya no pienso perseguir mierdecillas.

—Ay, ¿el espíritu de las fiestas ablandó tu corazón?—Se burló el moreno fingiendo ternura en su voz—, es por esa Superpoderosa, ¿no? No te volverá a abrir las piernas aunque intentes quedar bien por ella.

Brick rio con sorna.

—No lo hago por ella, estúpido. Me cansé de que ese mafioso se creyera mi jefe.

—Entonces deshazte de él—aconsejó aburrido el pelinegro.

—¿Y qué crees que hice?—Preguntó Brick, completamente serio mientras fijaba su vista en la chimenea que tenía en frente. Butch siguió la mirada del pelirrojo y se encontró con el fuego consumiendo lo que parecía haber sido un saco. En seguida lo reconoció, se trataba de un lujoso traje como los que solía usar el jefe de la mafia.

—¿Lo mataste?—Preguntó sin asombro una vez que se acercó a las llamas y buscaba alguna extremidad del sujeto.

—Si estás buscándolo ahí no encontrarás más que su ropa, maldito idiota. El cadáver ahora está a miles de kilómetros—luego encendió un cigarrillo y Butch lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué tienes su ropa?—Brick se encogió de hombros.

—Se me acabó la leña y hacía un puto frío.

El pelinegro rio y decidió acompañar a su hermano sentándose en seguida de él. En cuanto lo hizo, Brick le ofreció un cigarro tendiéndole la cajetilla y Butch aceptó uno al tiempo que el pelirrojo acercaba su encendedor para que lo pudiera prender. Después de un rato en silencio, ambos mantenían su vista en la chimenea.

—¿Qué le dirás a ese mono inútil?—Habló de repente el chico de ojos verdes.

—Tendré la noche ocupada—contestó su hermano.

—¿Una puta?—Inquirió y Brick no respondió, asumió que había acertado—. Yo voy a follarme a Buttercup—el pelirrojo no se inmutó, él estaba al tanto de las intenciones de su hermano como éste de las suyas—. ¿Qué has sabido de Boomer?

—No mucho. Está jugando a ser un niño bueno con la rubia.

—¿Era verdad? Creí que el marica solo lo había dicho para ocultar su homosexualidad—se mofó.

—Al menos él tiene sexo asegurado con una Superpoderosa—entonces Butch calló, fastidiado. No quería admitir que en eso el idiota de su hermano menor les había ganado—. Pero no deja de ser un cretino, la engaña diciéndole que algún día dejará de cometer crímenes.

—¿Entonces esa es la clave para follarte a una PPG? Tomaré nota.

—Dudo que te sirva con la ruda. Ella se ha tirado hasta el adefesio de Ace. No coge contigo porque quiere molestarte.

El moreno bufó. Lo sabía, no necesitaba que su hermano le recordara aquello. Hubo un tiempo en el que Buttercup salió con Ace, después de que su ex le fuera infiel con la mujer más millonaria de la ciudad. Era por despecho, era obvio y todos lo sabían.

—Bueno, al menos en tu caso solo te basta que la líder no esté sobria.

Otro silencio. Después del último comentario del pelinegro ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra porque ya nadie tenía algo para decir. Por supuesto que este trato no significaba frialdad entre ellos porque a pesar de no seguir juntos como antes, de vez en cuando seguían en contacto. Eran hermanos después de todo. Cada uno estaba al tanto de los otros dos a su manera y no era sorprendente que supieran sobre el amorío del rubio con Bubbles, no requerrían esconderse nada, bien lo habían dejado en claro desde el primer momento; no les importaba lo que los otros hicieran con sus vidas. Ya no eran niños, no necesitaban destruir a las Chicas Superpoderosas porque se habían demostrado así mismos que eran más que el experimento de Mojo Jojo y la proeza resucitada a tenazas de Him para matar al trío de heroínas. Con esto en mente el silencio en la habitación no solía ser pesado aunque esa calma pudo durar por más tiempo, no obstante, el mayor había decidio que era hora de que se pusieran serios.

—Mojo se está muriendo, Butch.

—… Lo sé.

Se escuchó el crujir de la poca leña que quedaba entre la tela que ayudaba a mantener la llama. Una vez más el silencio se presentó entre ambos hombres que no dejaban de observar la chimenea. No se voltearon a ver en ningún momento, ni siquiera para ver la reacción del otro respecto a la delicada salud de quien alguna vez llamaron padre.

—Cancela los planes que tenías—ordenó Brick con su tono autoritario y sereno, sin embargo, no hizo falta que discutiera con el RRB verde pues éste asintió sin mostrarse en desacuerdo con las intenciones de su líder—, y llama a Boomer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¡Muero de frío! Me voy rápido, no quiero escribir más por ahora :'T._

 _Nos leemos mañana._

 _ **¿Sabías que SIGO MURIENDO DE FRÍO? D':**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	8. Muérdago

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no son míos, yo solo los tomo para mi deleite así que no cobro absolutamente nada. La única retribución a la que se aspira es a entretener al lector y divertirme escribiendo. Los reviews son simplemente un plus._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Malas palabras y leve lime._

.

* * *

.

 **Muérdago**

.

* * *

La música se mantenía en un volumen alto, las vibraciones del sonido sacudían los vidrios de la casa y el barullo de la gente demostraba lo animada que era la "pequeña" fiesta que Mitch Mitchelson había organizado. Afortunadamente para el castaño, el ruido no llegaría a molestar a algún vecino cuando vivía en una avenida caótica. Ningún ciudadano de familia o de gustos tranquilos rentaría en la zona centro pues era el lugar más indicado para alguien como el chico, quien cada fin de semana ofrecía reuniones de esa índole.

Drogas, alcohol y sexo en cualquier rincón oscuro de la casa para no ser molestados. Todo eso más "Nemesis" de _Arch Enemy_ como ambiente en la lista de reproducción. Diversión en todo su esplendor para el montón vagos ebrios según pensaba Buttercup, pero ella no podía excluirse de eso, estaba ahí con ellos, disfrutando del caos que causaban esa bola de rockeros buenos para nada de sus amigos.

—¡Hey, Buttercup!, a que no puedes terminarte dos cervezas de un solo trago al mismo tiempo—retó uno de los gemelos, muy cercanos a Mitch y a ella desde que iban juntos al kindergarden.

—Dame eso, cretino—le arrebató las dos botellas sin vacilar. Muy decidida por el nuevo desafío se puso en medio de su grupo de amigos y quitó las tapas de ambas sin la necesidad de un destapa corchos. Ante los gritos eufóricos de los chicos, la morena comenzó a empinarse las bebidas importándole poco si la imagen que daba era la incorrecta.

Se estaba divirtiendo, no cabía duda de eso. Así era Buttercup cuando sus hermanas no la veían, así era cada vez que salía con las amistades que no eran precisamente un buen ejemplo. Estaba acostumbrada a la rebeldía y al desastre, mucha de la brutalidad que era innata en ella la había descargado al joderse las bestias gigantes que atacaban su ciudad de vez en cuando, mas últimamente las visitas de los monstruos que antes solían ser periódicas fueron disminuyendo. Eso provocó que mucha tensión se acumulara en su cuerpo. Necesitaba deshacerse de la adrenalina que la sustancia X producía, tenía unas incontables ganas de golpear a alguien pero debido a la escasez del trabajo de peso pesado no podía hacerlo.

La única solución que encontraba a su problema era asistir a ese tipo de fiestas. Eso y también tener una buena sesión de sexo, pero esto último era imposible desde que terminó su relación con el bastardo de Mitch y dejó botado a Ace. Podía ser partidaria del escándalo en reuniones como esas, pero no por ello significaba que tenía que ser una chica que se acostara con quien fuera. La pelinegra era selectiva, pocos le aguantaban el ritmo y no todos la atraían sexualmente como para amanecer en sus camas. Sin embargo, el único que probablemente podría satisfacerla no la merecía… todavía. Butch era un imbécil narcisista, no podía darle lo que buscaba, él debía batallar, debía implorar.

Terminó los dos tragos victoriosa y al bajar su vista se encontró directamente con el hombre de sus pensamientos. Butch la veía de frente con una sonrisa mordaz y a su lado estaba una chica punk con el característico tinte de colores en el cabello. La muchacha en cuestión se ancló en el brazo lleno de tatuajes del moreno y recargó su cabeza en éste, dedicándole una mirada hostil. Buttercup no era estúpida, la tipa estaba defendiendo su territorio o lo que creía era suyo… porque siendo sinceros todo el mundo sabía lo inconstante que era el RRB verde con las mujeres.

La morena no le dio importancia y decidió ignorarlos alejándose del centro de la sala. Caminó por el pasillo que daba a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, las botanas se habían acabado en la sala y tampoco es que quisiera embriagarse, por fortuna tenía un buen aguante con el alcohol, mas no le gustaba la sensación de cruda del día siguiente. En el trayecto se encontró con otra pareja muy animada, si no se apuraban a buscar una habitación que estuviera disponible lo harían ahí mismo y antes de que eso ocurriera procuró apurar el paso para entrar a la cocina.

Como era de esperar tampoco estaba sola, justo en medio había una mesa donde un grupo de personas jugaba a esos típicos retos con alcohol. Identificó a Mitch al instante y decidió regresarse, había estado evadiéndolo desde que llegó. No es que detestara por completo a su ex aun por haberla engañado con Princesa… pero ya no se sentía a gusto con él tratándola de convencer para que regresaran. Ya no sería lo mismo porque ya ni siquiera era su mejor amigo, gracias a la traición cometida ella no podía verlo como alguien especial, simplemente era un amigo más.

—¡Buttercup, ven a jugar "Yo nunca" con nosotros! —Escuchó que la llamaba. No había tenido suerte y él pudo verla.

La morena rodó los ojos. Conocía ese juego y siempre terminaba bebiendo de más. No era nada fuera del otro mundo, consistía simplemente en decir algo que uno nunca haya hecho y si los demás por el contrario sí lo hicieron, debían dar un trago a sus bebidas.

—Acabo de tomarme dos botellas, dame un respiro—le contestó mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

—Vamos, Butter, tres rondas y ya, lo prometo—Mitch la observó suplicante y la chica mandó todo al demonio. Si caía en un coma etílico solo pedía que Butch no estuviera cerca para aprovecharse.

Así se acercó al grupo, le abrieron un espacio y tomó un vaso de cerveza. Pero antes de que empezaran con las confesiones alguien más se asomaba. Frente a ella estaba su enemigo aún con la mujer que parecía adorno a su lado porque no se despegaba de él. Obvio también entrarían al juego.

—Ya que estamos en fechas navideñas, ¿les parece que comience con una confesión a tema?—Mitch no esperó a que respondieran, era más un aviso que pedido y prosiguió por su cuenta—; Yo nunca he tenido sexo con la chica que entrega volantes en la tienda de celulares, esa, la que viste de Santa y minifalda en esta época del año.

Por supuesto, para que el juego fuera interesante las confesiones tenían que ser fuertes. En el caso dicho por el castaño era muy conocida la mujer mencionada por ser… muy cariñosa con cualquiera. Bueno, al diablo con los eufemismos, la chica era totalmente una zorra y tenía fama de haberse acostado con al menos la cuarta parte de los chicos de la ciudad.

Que Mitch no lo hubiera hecho era motivo de confesarlo, ¿qué si nunca te revolcaste con la chica de los volantes? No vivías en Townsville, entonces. Todos los hombres del juego bebieron, ellos sí que habían pasado por las piernas de la popular Santa con minifalda. Pero a Buttercup le llamó bastante la atención que Butch ni siquiera tocara su vaso.

Arqueó una ceja y no evitó hacerle un comentario burlón.

—Vaya, pensé que tú serías el primero en atragantarte en alcohol, Butch—el aludido la miró sin quitar su sonrisa prepotente.

—Deberías saber que me gustan las mujeres que suponen un reto—respondió sin más.

—Bueno, ya que están, ¿por qué no vas tú, Butter?—Habló Mitch.

La Suporepoderosa más ruda y fuerte del trío heroico le dedicó un gesto molesto al castaño, y pensó por unos segundos antes de confesar. Luego sonrió al tener algo listo y no despegó su mirada del moreno quien estaba expectante. Si querían comenzar con confesiones picantes, entonces ella no se quedaría atrás.

—Yo nunca he hecho un oral—Mitch ya estaba listo para desmentir aquello pero Buttercup se adelantó—en el que dijera que me dieron arcadas por lo grande que era.

Aquella revelación provocó al pelinegro una carcajada y Mitch se quedó boquiabierto, con el ceño fruncido. Prácticamente les había dicho a todos que no daba la talla y que su virilidad no era gran cosa. Butch disfrutó de la burla, pues estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido entre esos dos y no negaba que la ruptura de ambos le venía bien ahora.

—¿Quieres que te duela la mandíbula, preciosa?—Preguntó el RRB con saña—, digo, para ver si eres capaz de recibirme en tu boca.

Mitch también estaba enterado de las intenciones de Butch y eso lo enfurecía de sobre manera. No obstante no era tan estúpido como para pelear con un Rowdy. Buttercup notó la tensión y se regodeó en su lugar.

—Seguramente hasta sobra espacio. Los habladores siempre la tienen pequeña.

—¿Probamos? Seguramente aún hay un cuarto disponible en algún lado de la casa, ¿no, Mitch?—El castaño ya estaba a punto de insultarlo hasta que la acompañante de Butch se mostró enfadada por lo dicho. Si las cosas continuaban así el juego acabaría y muchos de los presentes aunque disfrutaran de las tensiones no lo deseaban.

—Siguiendo con lo navideño, yo nunca he besado a alguien debajo del muérdago—una de las invitadas se adelantó a hacer su confesión para olvidar por un breve momento los comentarios insinuantes del villano con algo más leve, aunque claro, eso no iba a pasar.

Unas personas bebieron pero Buttercup yacía serena alejada de su vaso. Butch lo notó y aprovechó el momento para continuar con las provocaciones.

—¿Por qué no estás bebiendo, Buttercup?—Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco lo he hecho—entonces, el moreno se soltó con facilidad del agarre de la chica punk y rodeó la mesa para quedar en seguida de Buttercup quien lo miraba curiosa.

—¿Y si cambiamos eso?—Le susurró provocativamente. Los ojos negros de Mitchelson estaban fijos en el par impotente de detenerlos mientras que la acompañante del cabello de colores se mostraba ofendida. Ésta llamó a Butch con recelo, sin embargo, el aludido solo se limitó a mirarla con un gesto aburrido para después ignorarla por completo. Molesta dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de ahí por el desplante.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué no sigues a tu ligue de esta noche?—Cuestionó Buttercup mientras retrocedía del alcance de Butch.

—Creí que te lo había dejado claro el otro día, nena. Quiero follarte tan fuerte toda la noche por las veces que me has dejado con la erección a la vista, y que como castigo seas incapaz de caminar al día siguiente—aquello se lo había dicho con la intención de que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. Hacía minutos se habían retirado un poco del círculo de personas, sabiendo que Mitch estaba vigilándolos decidieron dejar el juego para sigilosamente escabullirse de los demás.

Butch podía ser burdo a la hora de exigirle sexo pero no negaba que eso la había excitado. Sentía el cosquilleo en su entrepierna, rogándole que aceptara de una vez por todas al pedante de Butch. Pero ya se había aferrado a la idea de controlarlo ella a él y no al revés, era más lista y a diferencia del Rowdy que pensaba solo con el pene, ella utilizaba la cabeza correcta a su favor.

Salieron por el pasillo y Butch la obligó a seguirlo. Subieron las escaleras donde la voz de Serj Tankian, vocalista de _System of a Down_ , no podía escucharse, la lista de reproducción había parado en bandas como _Disturbed_ , _Korn_ y _Lamb of God_ , animando el ambiente de todos, pero lo que los pelinegros necesitaban en esos momentos no era sacudirse al ritmo estridente de las guitarras. Ellos necesitaban otro tipo de agitado movimiento.

Buttercup descubrió las intenciones del hombre que casi la llevaba a rastras.

—¿Buscas una habitación o un muérdago?—Comentó con ironía.

—Lo que salga primero.

Entonces la morena reparó en una esquina, identificando el pequeño muérdago que colgaba sobre el marco de una puerta. El pelinegro se apresuró y arrinconó a Buttercup debajo de éste, besándola ferozmente, con hambre. Ella se dejó hacer correspondiéndole de igual forma mientras se aferraba a la nuca del muchacho y éste posaba sus manos en su cintura para atraerla más. Sus respiraciones irregulares marcaban la desesperación de ambos por deshacerse de sus ropas, Butch empezó a sujetar el nacimiento de la blusa negra que ella traía puesta para levantarla un poco y descubrir el sostén de igual color. Al tenerla así no evitó hundir su cara entre el par de pechos mientras con una mano masajeaba el derecho. Buttercup suspiró ansiosa y enterró sus dedos en la melena azabache del chico.

—Se supone… que es solo un beso—pronunció la PPG entre gemidos.

—A la mierda con las tradiciones, quiero hundirme en ti, aquí, ahora—ya estaba a punto de bajarle los pantalones pero Buttercup lo detuvo en seco, recordándole que estaban en medio de un pasillo. Entonces, sin perder más tiempo él decidió abrir la puerta del cuarto donde estaba el muérdago pero se topó con la sorpresa que tenía seguro.

Agudizó su oído para ignorar el ruido de las risas y la música alta para saber si había alguien. Se decepcionó cuando comprobó que alguien sí la estaba pasando mejor que él ese viernes por la noche. Una pareja les había ganado la alcoba.

Buttercup aprovechó para recomponerse y dejar nuevamente con ansias a su enemigo. Mas el agarre firme de Butch la retuvo.

—Ya se te está haciendo costumbre el dejarme así—luego guio su mano al bulto protuberante que se asomaba entre sus pantalones. Buttercup sonrió y lo acarició por leves segundos ganando una expresión complaciente por parte de él, aunque no duró, ella había vuelto a separarse—, ¿piensas tenerme como imbécil esperando?

Fingió meditarlo por unos segundos y luego le dedicó un gesto altivo.

—Si te portas bien, en Navidad tendrás tu regalo. No necesitarás la excusa del muérdago para besarme.

Y dicho esto se retiró de ahí para bajar las escaleras. Butch sonrió victorioso, relamiéndose los labios.

Esperen… ¿había dicho hasta Navidad? Su cara se desfiguró abruptamente. Toda la calentura que sentía se desvaneció al analizar la situación.

Se suponía que él no debía hacer planes para Navidad por tratar de ser un "buen hijo" para un villano retirado, a punto de morir.

—Carajo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _El capítulo más largo hasta el momento. Ah, me emociono con los verdes, son setsualmente trabajables (?). Me voy que ya es tarde y quiero subir esto a tiempo, jeje. Por cierto, gracias por leerme, disfruto mucho saber que los entretengo con mis escritos. Son geniales._

 _ **¿Sabías que la autora se desata más con los verdes con respecto a temáticas picantes a pesar de que los rojos sean su pareja predilecta?**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	9. Frío

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no son míos, yo solo los tomo para mi deleite así que no cobro absolutamente nada. La única retribución a la que se aspira es a entretener al lector y divertirme escribiendo. Los reviews son simplemente un plus._

 _ **Advertencia:** Mmm, en realidad este no tiene nada fuerte xD._

.

* * *

.

 **Frío**

.

* * *

Ni las tres grandes cobijas de algodón eran suficientes para aliviarla y comenzar a sentir el tan anhelado calor. Maldecía la suerte que tenía en esos momentos, solo al edificio donde estaba su departamento se le ocurría ser el único en el vecindario con la falta de luz. Una falla que tardaría al menos seis horas en ser reparada pues, ¿quién querría ir un sábado por la noche a arreglar los fusibles con este frío? A duras penas lograron contactar a un técnico dispuesto a revisar el problema, sin embargo, no era un trabajo rápido.

Blossom quiso intentarlo por su cuenta pero con solo haber abierto la ventana descubrió lo imposible que le sería salir siquiera. Era frustrante, en situaciones como esa deseaba fervientemente una chimenea de leña sin tener que depender de la calefacción. Se acurrucó entre sus colchas y se acostó en la alfombra de su sala, el sillón era de piel por lo que descartó en seguida el sitio para acostarse. Así, en una posición fetal abrazando sus rodillas decidió esperar a que hubiera noticias del técnico. Sería una larga espera y para empeorar las cosas, no contaba con carga en su celular.

Pensó en ir a su antiguo hogar para gozar de la comodidad de un sitio cálido, no obstante, la casa estaba ocupada por los amigos universitarios de Bubbles quienes se encontraban en una reunión por el fin de semestre. El ruido de toda la gente no la dejaría dormir y vaya que necesitaba descansar después de pasar por una larga semana de tareas y trabajo.

Si tan solo el frío la dejara conciliar el sueño. Le costaba enormemente sentirse cómoda con los pies y manos congelados, ni hablar de la complicada tarea que era caminar de la sala hasta su habitación la cual era un refrigerador en estos momentos. No. Definitivamente la sala era el lugar más acogedor a comparación del bloque de hielo que era su cama.

Su miseria pudo haber continuado de no ser por el golpe que se escuchó al otro lado de su puerta. Pensó esperanzadora que se trataba del técnico o de un vecino avisándole que ya estaban arreglando la luz. Entonces, con aquello en mente se dio ánimos para levantarse y correr hacía el recibidor.

Abrió, importándole poco si el vecino o el trabajador la veía en su pijama rosa de gatitos –regalo por parte de Bubbles quien había escogido la prenda a su gusto– y no mostrara con eso un aspecto de mujer madura como se esperaría de ella.

Su corazón casi se detiene al ver a Brick de pie y con su elegante saco negro. La expresión en su cara lo decía todo, él esperaba sorprenderla con su repentina visita y le había funcionado muy bien pues Blossom no pudo disimular su asombro al tener bien abiertos su par de ojos rosas. El pelirrojo sonrió con diversión y analizó a la chica de pies a cabeza, con saña dejó escapar una pequeña risa nasal y ella comprendió la razón de su burla al verse así misma con la pijama infantil que traía puesta. Apenada se apresuró a cerrar la puerta en la cara del chico pero un pie se lo impidió.

—Vete—fue lo único que pudo decir después de sentir sus mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza.

—No tienes luz—contestó Brick. Ignoró la petición de la pelirroja y decidió pasar como si se tratara de su propia casa—, y mueres de frío, ¿verdad?

—¿Es que tú me acosas siempre?—Preguntó Blossom mientras se adelantaba y corría a la sala por las cobijas que había dejado tiradas en el suelo. No es que le apenara que él observara el leve desorden de las colchas, su imagen como heroína líder le era más importante y que su enemigo la viera tan vulnerable sin duda la abochornaba.

Aunque, ¿a estas alturas no había sido más ridículo haberse acostado con él por una razón estúpida?

—Acosar es una palabra burda. Vigilar suena mejor—luego le guiñó un ojo y un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de la Superpoderosa líder. Nunca sabía cuándo bromeaba o hablaba en serio aquel hombre de mirada rojiza.

—Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿No puedo visitar a una "amiga" para saludarla?

—Sin rodeos, Brick.

—Hace frío y pensé que no vendría mal un poco de compañía—Blossom alzó una ceja—. No tengo nada qué hacer y pasar tiempo contigo no es tan malo después de todo.

—Tú tienes otras intenciones y no soy estúpida. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que rechazar tu propuesta para que me dejes en paz con el tema?—La chica dejó de observarlo para cambiar la vela que estaba a punto de terminarse y la cual iluminaba un poco la habitación. Brick la siguió con la mirada y se quitó el saco para dejarlo en una silla—, por favor, te dejé en claro lo que pienso y que esa noche fue un… estúpido error.

—Estás mintiendo—le susurró al oído provocativamente. Blossom no se había percatado que se había acercado para rodearla con sus brazos porque aún le estaba dando la espalda—. Blossom, no soy un imbécil incapaz de identificar cuando alguien está completamente ebrio. Y sé que tú recuerdas la gran mayoría, los borrachos no pueden hacer eso.

Ella no dijo nada, no supo qué responder, Brick tenía razón, a pesar de haberse soltado solo con una lata, ella podía recordar gran parte de lo ocurrido y cómo es que estuvo de acuerdo desde un inicio. Por más cretino y malvado que pueda ser el Rowdy rojo, no era un violador. Él no encontraba placer en forzar el sexo y si pudo llegar muy lejos con ella fue porque se lo permitió.

—No me gusta el sexo sin sentimientos—confesó con un rubor en su rostro que gracias a la oscuridad no podría ser notado.

—Y te acostaste conmigo porque te enamoraste de mí—una sonrisa pretensiosa se asomó por las facciones masculinas y Blossom se giró para recriminarlo.

—¡Me acosté contigo porque quería dejar de ser la chica perfecta y responsable por una vez en la vida!

—Y nada mejor que follarte a un villano, ¿eh, chica traviesa? Ya no le estás echando la culpa al ron porque te diste cuenta que esa excusa no funciona conmigo.

Y sin previo aviso lo apartó empujándolo.

—¿¡Qué vienes a buscar conmigo, Brick?!—Estaba cansada, harta de todo y él siempre lograba sacar lo peor de ella—, ¿¡vienes a reírte en mi cara porque soy un desastre tratando de aparentar que puedo seguir siendo la misma antes de haberte dejado entrar a mi vida?!

Entonces la expresión en él cambió por completo. Su seriedad la alertó mas no la detuvo a continuar con su intento para sacar toda la frustración que se tenía guardada.

—Adelante, ríete. Ríete porque soy la única de los dos que siente algo por el otro—no lloró, no era su estilo. Bastante debilidad le había demostrado ya. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era abrirse y no seguir ocultando lo obvio.

Un frío la atacó, ya no solo era lo helado que estaba el ambiente sino también la distancia que sentía entre ella y el complicado pelirrojo que no le decía nada. Ni siquiera se había inmutado con su confesión.

Consternada se dirigió al lugar en el que antes se encontraba antes de que él llegara y se cubrió con una de las cobijas.

Ya no había marcha atrás, ya estaba decidido. Definitivamente con esto confirmaba que tenía un gusto por los hombres complicados.

Se quedó quieta por unos segundos. Los necesarios para creer que Brick la había dejado y se había ido, aburrido por lo patética y sentimental que era. Él era un hombre peligroso y los hombres peligrosos como él salían con mujeres más interesantes. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle dicho todo eso, se tensó cuando sintió unos brazos que la obligaron a acercarse a un cuerpo más grande y cálido.

Brick seguía ahí, distante, sin verla a la cara aun cuando ella lo miró asombrada.

—Qu…

—Cállate, pequeña idiota—su tono no era hostil, solo demandante. Ella se mordió la lengua, su acostumbrada personalidad mandona le obligaba a replicarle en casos como ese pero no quiso arruinar el momento. Fue así que, con cierta desconfianza, recargó su cabeza en el hombro masculino.

Luego de un cómodo y extraño silencio, Brick buscó en la lista de reproducción de su celular la canción que recordaba le había encantado a Blossom cuando se la mostró. Había sido en una de las pocas veces en las que podían hablar como personas civilizadas.

Con sumo cuidado posó los audífonos en los oídos de la chica para reproducir "Crazy" de _Aerosmith_. La música era un vínculo que expresaba más de lo que ambos podían hacer con palabras, y así, la líder se dejó hipnotizar por los acordes y la melodiosa voz del vocalista para quedarse dormida en el regazo de su tan odiado y querido némesis.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Mmm… hola :D_

 _ **¿Sabías que la autora se quedó sin saber qué más decir porque ya quería publicar el capítulo?**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	10. Trineo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no son míos, yo solo los tomo para mi deleite así que no cobro absolutamente nada. La única retribución a la que se aspira es a entretener al lector y divertirme escribiendo. Los reviews son simplemente un plus._

 _ **Advertencia:** Tampoco en este hay algo que advertir, jaja._

.

* * *

.

 **Trineo**

.

* * *

Boomer sopló su taza humeante de chocolate caliente y se concentró en los cinco malvaviscos que flotaban en ella. Llevaba buen rato esperando a la rubia quien se había quedado jugando en la nieve. Después de la fuerte ventisca helada que azotó la ciudad anoche, el clima de este domingo era soportable, ideal para poder salir a una cita con una animada Bubbles que reía alegremente a causa de la improvisada guerra de bolas de nieve que tenía con un par de niños pequeños. Minutos atrás la había estado acompañando pero no era divertido cuando esos tres se unían para atacarlo solamente a él. ¡Su propia novia lo había traicionado para hacer equipo con ese par de enanos! Para su desgracia no podía ser demasiado brusco como bien le hubiera gustado, después de todos dos débiles humanos jugaban y podía hacerles daño –cosa que no lo detenía, sinceramente, pero a Bubbles sí, por obvias razones–. Ya le cobraría a la chica esa sucia jugada de su parte…

Sonrió. Oh, sí que se las cobraría después cuando estuvieran solos en la intimidad.

Como los días en invierno eran demasiado cortos, el sol se comenzó a ocultar a eso de las 5 de la tarde. Aquel par de mocosos por fin se despedían de su dulce contraparte femenina y se iban directo a casa con sus padres. Boomer siguió a Bubbles con la mirada desde la comodidad de su asiento en el restaurante y le hizo una señal cuando ella entró por la puerta, sacudiéndose la nieve de sus botas en el tapete del lugar.

—Hoy fue divertido, debiste quedarte un rato más con nosotros—comentó sonriente la chica mientras tomaba asiento en seguida del rubio y se quitaba tanto la bufanda como los guantes—. ¡Gané la guerra, no pudieron contra mi fuerte!

Boomer sonrió y rodó los ojos, ¿y ella a veces se atrevía reclamarle a él por infantil?

—Por supuesto que ganaste, sueles hacer trampa.

Bubbles le dedicó un gesto de indignación y le lanzó un leve golpe en el hombro.

—¡Yo no hago trampa!—Boomer ignoró el berrinche y le compartió un poco de su chocolate a lo que la rubia lo aceptó con gusto dándole un sorbo, luego se limpió el bigote de espuma y prosiguió—; soy buena en esto, admítelo.

—¿Así como en nuestra carrera de trineos que tuvimos en la mañana?—Preguntó él, irónico—, usaste sucias artimañas para adelantarme.

—Mala suerte para ti—se encogió de hombros y con una cuchara tomó uno de los malvaviscos flotantes—. Eres un mal perdedor, cariño.

Y cuando Bubbles se llevó el bombón a la boca y estaba a punto de masticarlo, Boomer se adelantó para arrebatárselo con sus labios. El Ruff sonrió victorioso al notar la expresión de su novia al degustarlo él y no ella.

—¡Oye!—Se quejó e infló sus mejillas.

—Las tramposas no merecen malvaviscos.

—¡Que no hice trampa! No fue mi culpa que justo te volcaras del trineo cuando ibas a llegar a la meta.

—No tuya, directamente. Esas estúpidas ardillas no actúan por sí solas… ¿y quién es la que habla con los animales?—Bubbles desvió su rostro para no enfrentar la insinuación que su novio hacía. No sabía mentir y estaba claro que él la había descubierto. Adiós al triple de nueces que había acordado con esas peludas amigas y todo porque no cumplieron con la parte de ser disimuladas—, me debes una revancha en la carrera de trineo.

—Está bien, supongo que mereces tu revancha, pero solo si prometes jugar limpio también—Boomer arqueó una ceja—. Eres un Rowdy, después de todo.

—Cierto—luego mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa altanera. Era comprensible que Bubbles desconfiara de la honestidad del muchacho—. No puedo cambiar todos mis viejos hábitos.

—Pero como yo fui quien ganó en esta ocasión exijo mi premio y eso es que tú seas castigado.

—¿Ni por tratarse de una "noble" Superpoderosa?, ¿quieres todavía ser una tirana y reprenderme? —Dramatizó estar dolido y puso su mejor expresión de pena a lo que la rubia solo rio.

—Tu castigo será que en la cena de Navidad te vistas de reno—entonces el buen humor del chico se esfumó—. ¡Te verás tan adorable! Voy a tomarte muchas fotos… Es posible que Buttercup se ría y…

—¿Ya les has dicho a tus hermanas? —Interrumpió sin borrar su seriedad.

—Eh… no, aún no—contestó por lo bajo—. No he tenido oportunidad de decírselo pero…

—Bien—volvió a interrumpirla—. Es mejor que aún no lo sepan.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?—Ahora fue Bubbles quien cambió de humor—, nos prometimos que formalizaríamos lo nuestro. ¿Cómo piensas presentarte en mi casa para cenar si ellas no saben que salgo contigo?

Boomer suspiró y cerró los ojos por un instante para analizar cómo debía soltarle el nuevo cambio de planes sin hacerla enfadar.

—No voy a pasar Navidad contigo, Bubbles—avisó sin más. La delicadeza no era lo suyo, era tan bruto para pensar en los sentimientos de los demás, todavía no aprendía a ser considerado y sabía que tenía un buen camino que recorrer para ser alguien amable. Ella, por otra parte, se quedó boquiabierta por la determinación en cada palabra.

—… ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?—Su voz amenazó con entrecortarse y unas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos celestes—, ¿es porque hablo con ardillas, verdad?

—No, no—se apresuró a negar y la obligó a serenarse mientras la tomaba de los hombros con firmeza—. Surgió… algo.

—Sin ocultarme nada, Boomer, ¿qué pasó?—Demandó una vez más calmada y firme.

¿Cómo podía soltarle la noticia de que su creador moría? Bubbles era de un corazón tan cálido y no quería ponerla triste porque no era un secreto que, a pesar de ver a Mojo Jojo como un enemigo, le guardaba un cariño especial al mono.

—Mojo se va a morir—ah, claro, malo con la delicadeza en sus palabras.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Bubbles no evitó soltar esta vez las pequeñas lágrimas que había estado reteniendo.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Mierda—susurró más para sí que para ella cuando se dio cuenta de su mal manejo de la situación—. No, Bubbles, eh, lo que quise decir es que él nos pidió a mí y a mis hermanos pasar la que probablemente sea su última Navidad y…

—¿¡Mojo está enfermo?!—Gritó angustiada.

—¿Qué? No, bueno, no lo sé…

—Tengo que ir a verlo—musitó decidida—. Sí, tengo que ir a verlo.

—Bubbles, basta—pidió mientras la tomaba de la mano pues ésta ya se iba a levantar para, probablemente, ir al observatorio en el volcán y ver al simio en estos precisos momentos—. Es por eso que estoy cancelando nuestro compromiso. Trato desesperadamente tener conciencia por ti pero creo que por eso ahora yo tengo que ser un… buen hijo… supongo, no lo sé. Todo parecía ser más fácil cuando me importaban un carajo los demás.

Bubbles se compadeció al instante. Jamás había estado tan orgullosa del ex convicto como ahora. Esto solo demostraba que no se había equivocado con él, un Rowdy Ruff Boy podía tener lindos sentimientos.

—Tranquilo—luego se recargó en él para abrazarlo—. Está bien, yo lo entiendo. Voy a decirles a mis hermanas que no podré estar con ellas este año.

Boomer se removió de repente, ¿qué significaba eso?

—¿Tú?

—Voy a pasar Navidad con ustedes, Boomer—declaró sin titubear. Ya nada la haría cambiar de opinión—. Avisa que yo prepararé la pierna de cerdo, ¿a tus hermanos les gustan las galletas de jengibre? También puedo llevarles.

Boomer sudó frío. Brick y Butch lo matarían, era seguro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Y se cuela la rubia esta xD. No la culpen, ella se toma en serio estas fechas de convivencia y de algún modo también le incumbe pasar tiempo de calidad con Mojo, ¿no fue gracias a él que nacieran ella y sus hermanas? ;D. Pero aquí la pregunta es, ¿cómo se lo tomarán los otros dos?_

 _Nos leemos mañana._

 _ **¿Sabías que la autora ya lleva 18 cuartillas del próximo capítulo de Peligrosa Tentación? ¡Ya casi lo termina!**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	11. Juguetes

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no son míos, yo solo los tomo para mi deleite así que no cobro absolutamente nada. La única retribución a la que se aspira es a entretener al lector y divertirme escribiendo. Los reviews son simplemente un plus._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Tercia de capítulos sin contenido fuerte :D_

.

* * *

.

 **Juguetes**

.

* * *

Robín separó los juguetes por tamaño y los más pequeños los depositó en las cajas de su derecha. En una breve pausa ahuecó sus manos para calentarlas con su aliento, no hacía tanto frío como dos noches atrás pero seguía sintiéndose la tortuosa brisa helada colarse por sus mejillas. Acomodó su bufanda y decidió continuar con la recolecta de juguetes para los niños huérfanos, si trabajaba podía ignorar lo entumida que sentía la cara.

Alzó la vista al reloj que colgaba en la pared de su cochera y comprobó que pronto sería hora de que llegaran sus amigas. Blossom pasaría por ella mientras que Buttercup y Bubbles las alcanzarían en el orfanato. En menos de diez minutos había acabado de recoger todos los juguetes y acercó las cajas hacía la esquina, luego procuró echar un último vistazo para verificar que no se le olvidara alguno. Todo en orden, ya faltaba nada para que Blossom llegara y, como siempre, se presentó tan puntual. La castaña la saludó agitando su mano y la pelirroja aparcó el coche frente a su casa.

Cuando ella bajó del auto se dispuso a subir de inmediato las cinco cajas grandes a la cajuela y a la parte trasera debido a que no iban a caber todos.

—Si hubiera sabido que saldrían tantos juguetes le habría pedido prestado a Mike su camioneta y no este carro—comentó Blossom mientras acomodaba una caja encima de otra para dejar espacio a las demás—. Pero bueno, nada que no se resuelva organizando las cosas con calma.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Bloss—agradeció Robín a la vez que terminaban de subir el último grupo de juguetes—. Te debo una.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

—No importa, Rob—dio la vuelta para subir de nuevo al auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto a su amiga—. Sabes que no es problema, además me sirvió para llevar los juguetes que nosotras habíamos juntado para repartirlos también.

—Es cierto, ustedes también hicieron una recolecta, ¿ya habrán llegado Buttercup y Bubbles al orfanato?

—No lo sé, pero más les vale que así sea, después de todo les dejé la responsabilidad de llevar los juguetes—encendió el motor y esperó a que se calentara un poco.

—Me sorprende que Buttercup haya accedido—comentó la castaña y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, Blossom la secundó y arrancó por fin para llegar a tiempo—. Pensé que estaría ocupada.

—¿Ocupada? Si dormir hasta las 2 de la tarde es cosa de ocuparse entonces sí, estaba muy ocupada—bromeó, Robín solo rio levemente—. Que sean vacaciones no quiere decir que no pueda hacer un favor.

—Pues me alegro que hayan podido, no solo ella. ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo? Seguro absorbe mucho de tu tiempo—Blossom, quien no dejaba de mantener su vista al frente, asintió al sentir la mirada azul sobre ella.

—Mi trabajo no es problema pero ahora con la organización de la cena navideña he estado muy atareada.

—Todo saldrá bien, Bloss. Eres una experta haciendo que las cosas queden increíbles.

La chica aceptó el halago, apreciaba considerablemente los ánimos de su amiga aunque en el fondo supiera que no estaba en la mejor situación para enfocarse en su deber. Tenía mucho estrés acumulado, la luz en su edificio había regresado pero las tuberías estaban inservibles debido a que se congelaron y reventaron, por ende, no tenía agua. Suerte que había aprovechado el agua caliente de la casa del Profesor pero no tenía idea de cómo le iba a hacer los demás días de la semana en lo que un plomero se ocupaba del problema.

Y por si estas calamidades no eran suficientes, todavía estaba ese Rowdy Ruff Boy interfiriendo en su vida soñada de total sosiego. Desde la última vez que Brick había irrumpido en su departamento no había podido ignorar su confesión donde no negaba la atracción que sentía por él. Era un problema puesto que solo le daba más armas al chico para que se aprovechara y se burlara de ella. Siendo sincera, le costó bastante deshacerse del Ruff después de eso, porque ya no quería irse de su casa. Ni siquiera se molestó en crear una excusa para quedarse, simplemente quería estar con ella y no necesariamente para protegerla inocentemente del frío con un abrazo. Blossom pudo bajar su guardia al aceptar sus sentimientos hacía él, pero no era una tonta que se creaba falsas ilusiones, conocía a Brick y a su imperante deseo de volverla a dominar, él solo quería dejar en claro quién era el verdadero líder entre los dos.

¿Por qué estaba tan segura? Porque tan solo al despertar del corto pero profundo sueño sintió una mano masculina introducirse entre sus pantalones para manosearla, al mismo tiempo que sentía los labios de Brick en su cuello y un bulto chocar contra su trasero. Estuvo tan dormida que no se percató cuando él la acomodó de forma que estuviera sentada entre sus piernas mientras ambos estaban tapados con una de las cobijas de algodón. La inesperada y comprometedora posición la acabó de despabilar y saltó de las garras del Lobo en cuanto pudo.

Recordó la risa del pelirrojo ante su reacción de cordero indefenso huyendo de su depredador. Luego le reclamó por la osadía de aprovecharse de ella y él solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Su tono desinteresado solo le indicó que no iba a llegar más allá de unos leves pero tentativos roces pues el frío le cortaba la inspiración. Después de eso Blossom tuvo que sacarlo casi a patadas, no sin antes que Brick pudiera besarla posesivamente para dejarla estupefacta y marcharse con paso ligero por el pasillo del edificio.

Esa noche no pudo dormir y ahora, volvía a sentir sus mejillas acaloradas.

—¿Estás bien, Bloss?—La pregunta de Robín la devolvió a la realidad. Ya habían llegado al orfanato y ahora estaba estacionando el carro.

—Sí, mucha presión pero nada que unas risas infantiles no ayuden a aligerar el peso de mis hombros.

Sin esperar un segundo más bajaron las cajas del auto. Como Blossom tenía su habitual fuerza pudo llevar sin problema cuatro de las cinco cajas que llevaban. Robín se había empeñado a tomar una para no estar de adorno mientras llegaban a la recepción del orfanato.

—¡Vaya, ya era hora!—Gritó Buttercup a lo lejos. En sus hombros cargaba a un pequeño que le sonreía a las mujeres, mostrando un hueco entre su dentadura de leche—, pensé que Bubbles y yo seríamos las únicas que vendríamos.

—El tráfico empeora en estas fechas—se excusó Blossom mientras le devolvía la sonrisa al niño y se dirigían al comedor donde tenían a todos los pequeños—. Pero me alegro que por fin un poco de responsabilidad te abordara hoy, Butter.

—¡Blossy, Rob!—Llamó Bubbles, haciéndoles una señal para que dejaran las cajas en el centro.

La hora transcurrió tan rápido, en especial con todas jugando con los pequeños quienes estaban alegres por los nuevos juguetes que recibían. Al final, la convivencia con todos le había servido a la pelirroja como terapia y olvidarse por un momento de sus asuntos. Sin embargo, Bubbles no estaba tan serena como de costumbre, aunque no lo pareciera, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que le impedían disfrutar del ameno ambiente con los niños y Robín lo notó en seguida.

Si algo tenía la castaña era que conocía los gestos de sus amigas, en especial de la rubia quien era muy transparente con ella. Robín optó por preguntarle ahora que se habían alejado un poco del ruido para, precisamente, despejarse un rato.

—Hoy andas muy extraña, Bubbles.

—Sabía que no podía ocultártelo a ti—suspiró derrotada—. Creo que ya es hora de que les diga a mis hermanas y a mi padre que salgo con un RRB.

No era un misterio para Robín, estaba al tanto de la relación que su amiga tenía con el villano así que Bubbles podía hablar de eso con ella sin problemas.

—¿Cuándo les dirás?

—Mañana, pero eso no es todo, también tengo que decirles que no estaré para la cena de Navidad—eso, a diferencia de lo anterior, sí había resultado ser una sorpresa para Robín—. Decidí pasarla con Boomer quien va a estar con sus hermanos y con el pobre de Mojo quien al parecer ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

La tristeza se reflejó en el semblante de la rubia y Robín la abrazó al instante. No sabía qué decirle pero sabía que un abrazo la haría sentir un poco mejor. Bubbles correspondió al gesto y se limpió las gotas de lágrimas en sus ojos. Luego se golpeó levemente las mejillas para serenarse y mostrarse fuerte.

—No importa que pase, ¡voy a hacer que esta Navidad sea especial para Mojo y sus hijos!—declaró con emprendedora visión y su amiga se limitó a asentir. Tampoco es que supiera qué hacer en casos como ese, solo imploraba internamente que las cosas salieran bien con la familia de su amiga.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Me gusta mucho meter a Robín en los fics, es un personaje genial así que aproveché ahora para incluirla. En fin, ya nos leeremos en el capítulo de mañana con "Guirnalda" y con la aparición de nuestro querido profesor Utonio :3, ¿cómo creen que se vaya a tomar la sorpresa de Burbuja? Más aún, ¿cómo se lo tomarán sus hermanas? Aunque igual, no es como si ellas pudieran negarle algo a la rubia tomando en cuenta que están en la misma situación o peor, jaja._

 _ **¿Sabías que hoy la autora no avanzará a Peligrosa Tentación para ponerse a dibujar un encargo? :b**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	12. Guirnalda

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ninguno de los personajes son de mi autoría, yo solo los uso para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro. La única remuneración que recibo de todo esto es el placer de entretener._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Poco lenguaje vulgar._

.

* * *

.

 **Guirnalda**

.

* * *

¿Cómo es que las cosas habían acabado así?

—¡Me importa una reverenda mierda tu autocontrol! ¡Le haces daño y juro que voy a meterte este arreglo por el culo!

Aquello claramente había sido una amenaza por parte de su hermana Buttercup. Suspiró agotada, debió imaginar que algo así pasaría. Blossom decidió dejar de atosigarla con un montón de preguntas y se apresuró al comedor donde la caótica pelinegra sujetaba una guirnalda mientras la alzaba en contra de Boomer. El profesor Utonio, por otro lado, estaba sentado en medio de todo el caos mientras bebía tranquilamente una taza de café, ajeno a la pelea entre su hija y su nuevo yerno.

—¡Solo trata de hacerlo y veremos quién acaba mal aquí, patético intento de mujer!

—¿¡Quieren calmarse?!—Intervino la pelirroja a la vez que le arrebataba la guirnalda a su hermana—, ¿¡No puedo dejarlos solos por unos minutos sin que los encuentre a punto de matarse?! ¡Buttercup, bájate de la mesa!

Bubbles se asomó con desgana sin inmutarse de la escena. Su novio se mantenía de brazos cruzados, sentado en frente de la mesa donde minutos atrás lo había puesto a ayudarla a hacer guirnaldas junto con el profesor. Creyó que el ambiente de paz permanecería ahora que su padre había aceptado su relación con el ex convicto, no obstante, su sueño de una velada perfecta haciendo manualidades se vio arruinada cuando Buttercup llegó de quién sabe dónde y se lanzó contra el chico nada más verlo. Ya venía enfadada desde antes y Boomer había tenido la mala suerte de ser el blanco perfecto para descargar toda su ira.

Tenía que aceptarlo, fue muy difícil separarlos porque no solo su hermana había atacado en ese instante. Era obvio que Boomer tampoco se quedaría quieto y arremetió contra la chica una vez que se aburrió de defenderse de los golpes. El profesor solo dejó que la situación continuara bajo su propio curso y solo se retiró para no salir herido por un ataque desviado. Bubbles no lo culpó por ello, era lo más sensato que podía hacer tratándose de seres con poderes como ellos. Solo hasta que se presentó Blossom es que las cosas se calmaron… un poco.

Tuvo que adelantarse para explicarle a su hermana mayor la razón por la que el chico estaba en su casa, aunque omitió detalles para terminar de aclarar las cosas lo más rápido posible. Blossom quedó asombrada mas no se extrañó que su hermana pequeña terminara saliendo con un delincuente como Boomer, pues no había ignorado los sentimientos de Bubbles por el muchacho desde muchos años atrás. Tarde o temprano habrían terminado juntos aunque siempre deseó que fuera más tarde que temprano.

Buttercup fue la más reacia ante la idea de que un Rowdy Ruff Boy fuera su cuñado y es que no confiaba en él, en ninguno de los tres a decir verdad. Con tratar a Butch no tenía miedo a equivocarse en afirmar que un criminal no era un buen partido, si bien ella quería acostarse con él, no se imaginaba algo serio con un Rowdy y por eso no le entraba en la mente que la dulce e inocente de Bubbles se involucrara con uno. Ella sabía defenderse de los cretinos pero su hermana menor era demasiado buena y sensible, no desconfiaba de los demás y siempre lograba resaltar más las virtudes que los defectos. Un mínimo error cometido por ese idiota rubio y el corazón de Bubbles se rompería. Definitivamente no quería pasar por lo de hace cinco años atrás, cuando su hermana se ganó mala fama porque un montón de estúpidos resentidos rechazados por la PPG azul esparcieron rumores falsos de ella. No soportaría ver a Bubbles llorar así de nuevo, antes mandaría al hospital a todo aquel que se atreviera a aprovecharse de su hermana que sentirse impotente por no saber cómo ayudarla.

En cambio, Blossom sí que entendía la reacción de Buttercup. Ella tampoco quería volver a ver a una Bubbles depresiva pero al ser la líder tenía que pensar antes que actuar y no ser como la morena que se distinguía por sus actos impulsivos. Trató de poner un orden y cuando las cosas estuvieron más relajadas –si es que así se podía describir el ambiente tan denso que se respiraba con ese par reunido en el mismo lugar–, llamó a la rubia para hablar con ella a solas y exigirle más detalles del asunto.

El profesor intentó aligerar las cosas cuando regresó al comedor muy dispuesto por continuar con la elaboración de las guirnaldas para las puertas de la casa, pero no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la mujer de ojos verdes comenzó a lanzar comentarios venenosos en contra de Boomer. Por más que este la había tratado de ignorar para no causarle problemas a Bubbles, no se contuvo al encarar a Buttercup y asegurarle que mantenía un mayor autocontrol del que ella podría ser capaz de tener. Lo que pasó después de eso solo hace que nos regresemos al principio.

—Ya te lo dije, rubio idiota, si hieres a mi hermana por muy insignificante que sea el motivo, te mueres—antes de que él replicara, Blossom se puso frente a la morena con la intención de reprenderla.

—Creo que ya nos quedó muy claro, Buttercup, pero ahora debes comportarte y aceptarlo. Bubbles ya es una adulta y sabe lo que hace, no podemos protegerla por siempre.

Los ojos azules de la rubia parpadearon de par en par. No esperaba que su hermana mayor lo entendiera tan rápido. Sonrió sinceramente, no por nada era la más madura de las tres y por ello, la líder.

—¿Quieres decir que tengo su aprobación, Blossy?—Preguntó esperanzada. La pelirroja asintió y Buttercup rodó los ojos. Entonces, no se aguantó las ganas de abrazarlas a ambas mientras el profesor veía divertido la escena.

Boomer estaba serio aunque por dentro disfrutó ver feliz a Bubbles. La Superpoderosa verde no tenía por qué desconfiar tanto de él, cuando ambos querían lo mismo para la chica.

—Hazla feliz, Boomer. Confío en ti—comentó el hombre mayor al terminar su café y levantarse de la mesa. El aludido volteó a verlo sin decir nada y Utonio le sonrió honestamente luego de darle una leve palmada en el hombro. Boomer sintió que esa era su forma de darle la bienvenida a la familia y su estómago se contrajo. Era extraño recibir esa clase de apoyo cuando toda su vida había sentido solo el rechazo.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero que alguien más dejara de verlo como un villano bueno para nada era agradable.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _He estado viendo que los azules se prestan muy bien para este fic de temática navideña y no he podido evitar escribir más capítulos sobre ellos, es algo inconsciente, me resulta muy ameno trabajar con los rubios, en especial con Burbuja porque de cierta forma adoro su actitud infantil xD. Aun así aviso que los próximos capítulos trabajaré con los demás para variar, dejaré descansar a los azules por ahora aunque no me arrepiento de dedicarles un gran espacio aquí (aceptémoslo, son pocos los fics de ellos en el fandom hispano), en fin, para la persona que me hizo saber su queja en su review le agradezco mucho la observación, ya mañana regreso con los verdes. c:_

 _ **¿Sabías que la autora quiere publicar el primer capítulo de un fanfic nuevo pero no lo hace solo porque ya serían muchas historias para actualizar? :c**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	13. Villancicos

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de la caricatura no son de mi propiedad, yo solo los utilizo para depravarlos un poco sin recibir nada a cambio (a menos que el lector considere adecuado pagar con un review). Escribo fics por hobbie, de fan para fans._

 _ **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar._

.

* * *

.

 **Villancicos**

.

* * *

Ese día la chica de melena azabache y rebelde se había levantada más temprano de lo habitual. Revisó la hora para corroborar tan milagroso hecho para, efectivamente, darse cuenta que la mañana la había recibido muy despierta. Bueno, ya eran las once… pero seguía siendo de mañana al final de cuentas, ¿no?

Se talló los ojos para quitarse el rastro de lagañas y se estiró para tronarse algunos huesos en el proceso. Anoche no había podido conciliar el sueño pero contrario a lo que se esperaba, no estaba cansada. Quizás era el exceso de adrenalina que tenía de sobra por no haber podido golpear al nuevo novio de su hermana. ¿¡Cómo carajos se le había ocurrido a Bubbles formalizar algo con él, con un Rowdy?! Negó con la cabeza pero decidió ignorar el asunto, como bien había dicho su hermana mayor, no era asunto de nadie más que de la rubia y el idiota el ocuparse de esa relación.

Caminó directo a su baño dispuesta a darse una ducha rápida para despejar su mente, hacía días estaba más tensa de lo normal y anoche había sido el colmo ver a un RRB en su casa. No quería hablar con nadie en ese instante, no después de haber discutido con el cretino de Mitch el día anterior.

¿A él qué mierda le importaba con quien se metiera? Si ella deseaba follar con un delincuente así lo haría y nadie debía impedírselo porque era su jodida vida. ¿Ahora resultaba que su ex se creía el dueño de su cuerpo y decisiones? Ya ni cuando salían era así de posesivo, incluso parecía que le calaba profundamente en el orgullo que Butch estuviera detrás de ella y no hiciera nada por evitarlo. Era como asegurarle así que ese criminal era mejor que él –y aunque era cierto, no lo admitiría–, pues en su último encuentro no se había referido al pelinegro de una forma precisamente buena.

Estaba harta de tanto drama con el castaño, ya ni Ace había hecho escándalo cuando le dijo que solo se acostó con él por mero despecho. Esa era la diferencia entre un criminal y un ciudadano común de Townsville; el villano era egoísta y no tenía una moral que lo definiera, mientras que un individuo común esperaba algo más de su parte. Buttercup se sentía más cómoda entre delincuentes porque ellos no aparentaban algo que no eran, de ellos podía esperarse todo y no se sentiría defraudada porque en primer lugar, jamás confiaría en alguno. Sin embargo, debía aceptar que empezaba a exagerar en sus salidas al involucrarse con esa calaña. Butch era la ferviente prueba de eso, ya lo veía más seguido que antes.

Cerró la llave de la regadera y prosiguió a secarse con su toalla para envolverla en su cuerpo. No quería salir del baño donde el vapor la mantenía caliente, así que se quedó para cambiarse ahí mismo. Solo la vibración de su celular la interrumpió en su acción y lo tomó para ver de quién se trataba.

Un mensaje de un número desconocido aparecía de lleno en toda la pantalla. Arqueó una ceja, intrigada, aunque no duró mucho así cuando descubrió de quién se trataba.

—¿Cómo carajo consiguió mi número?—Se cuestionó así misma al tiempo que releía el mensaje.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del mismo sujeto narcisista que no dejaba de pedirle sexo cada vez que se veían.

Se aseguró de marcarle inmediatamente solo para descubrir lo que sea que ese pervertido quería.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?—Habló Buttercup cuando se percató que le tomaban la llamada.

— _Oh, menos mal que sí era tu número, nena._

—¿Quién te lo dio?

— _Tengo mis contactos y favores que me debían_ —rodó los ojos al escuchar la pedante y ronca voz al otro lado de la línea. Sabía que solo se quería hacer el interesante.

—Fue Ace, ¿cierto?

— _Muy lista,_ _muñeca_ …—ignoró el mote para no entretenerse en una discusión, necesitaba ir directo al grano.

—¿Por qué fue ese mensaje?

— _Bueno, ¿escuchas esto?_ —Entonces captó la tonada de una canción navideña, un villancico. Parecía que el chico se encontraba en un centro comercial, aunque no lograba descifrar las intenciones de Butch— _, como verás estoy cerca de la tienda de música y acabo de darme cuenta de algo interesante._

—Sí, dilo ya, no tengo tanto crédito en la llamada. ¿Qué es tan interesante para que me pongas a oír un puñetero villancico?

— _La blanca Navidad llega, preciosa, y con ella tu regalo. Un nombre; Marilyn Manson. Ocho palabras; dos entradas para su concierto en Las Vegas._

Buttercup se levantó del asiento de la taza del baño y sostuvo con fuerza su celular con cuidado de no lanzarlo lejos. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Butch quería…?

—¿¡Conseguiste entradas para su presentación del 12 de enero?! ¿¡Cómo?!

— _El dueño de la tienda de música también me debía favores._

La pelinegra supo que eso era mentira. Seguro lo había amenazado y lo había obligado a conseguir esas entradas. O bien, las había robado del pobre hombre barbudo que atendía la tienda.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? Me estás jodiendo.

— _Butter, nena, yo digo muchas cosas para fastidiar pero esto si es real. ¿Qué dices?, ¿vamos?_

—¡Maldición, Butch! ¡Por supuesto que sí!—Estaba tan sorprendida y emocionada que no reparó en los hechos. Su contraparte la estaba invitando, ¿así sin más?, ¿sin nada a cambio? Entonces recordó que estaba lidiando con un villano que no se distinguían precisamente por ser honestos—, espera, esto no lo haces gratis, ¿qué quieres?

— _¡Ah, punto para ti! De nuevo eres muy lista._

—Si es lo que creo te recuerdo que eso no se va a poder hasta Navidad—una sonrisa altiva se dibujó en las facciones de Buttercup, no era una chica fácil aunque la trataran de comprar con una entrada para Manson.

— _Sobre eso, debo desilusionarte pero no se va a poder_ —no contestó, quería esperar a ver qué excusa le daba el chico— _. Estaré ocupado ese día. Por eso quería exigirte mi regalo desde antes._

—Ese no era el trato. Es una lástima pero yo dije hasta Navidad y si ésta no se puede ya será para la del próximo año.

— _¿¡Qué?!_ —Casi quiso echarse a reír por la frustración notoria de Butch al otro lado del teléfono. Era divertido torturarlo—, _¿¡ni siquiera porque te he invitado al puto concierto?! Sabes que aún puedo arrepentirme y llevar a alguien más._

—Aw, Butch, eres un imbécil—comentó divertida—. Ambos sabemos que soy la compañía perfecta para ti y no será lo mismo sin mí.

Silencio. No hubo respuesta y pensó que se había cortado. Justo cuando se asomaba para comprobar el estado de la llamada escuchó el suspiro acompañado por una leve risa del Ruff.

— _Perra_ —la chica ensanchó más su sonrisa—. _Pasaré mañana por ti en la moto, cerca del puesto de revistas de la esquina del café, donde siempre te dejo._

—¿Pasar por mí?, ¿mañana? ¿Y para qué?

— _¿Cómo que "para qué"? Obvio para cantar villancicos de puerta en puerta, idiota_ —dijo con sarcasmo—. _Quiero discutir en persona lo de mi regalo… y porque me dio la gana verte._ _Así que te quiero ahí a las 3 de la tarde y si no vas soy capaz de ir a buscarte hasta tu maldita casa._

—¿Qué?, ¿tú también te crees dueño de mi vida?

— _Me creo el dueño de tus perversas fantasías y próximamente el de tu coño, maldita. No lo olvides._

Y colgó. Ya se imaginaba los gestos de Butch al acabar de decirle aquello; con su característica sonrisa engreída mientras le guiñaba un ojo, provocativamente, todo para indicarle que nadie era tan genial e irresistible como él. Un maldito bastardo pedante, eso es lo que era. Mas Buttercup no se quejó en serio, no pudo borrar su buen humor el resto de la tarde. ¿Fue por saber que iría al concierto o porque le encantaba cuando el Ruff le hablaba sucio? No lo sabía. No quiso averiguarlo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hola, voy tarde pero aún son las 11:53 :D._

 _ **¿Sabías que realmente si habrá un concierto en Las Vegas de Marilyn Manson el 12 de enero? xD**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	14. Campanas

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de la caricatura no son de mi propiedad, yo solo los utilizo para depravarlos un poco sin recibir nada a cambio (a menos que el lector considere adecuado pagar con un review). Escribo fics por hobbie, de fan para fans._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Leve lenguaje vulgar._

.

* * *

.

 **Campanas**

.

* * *

Las campanas que adornaban la entrada del local volvieron a sonar por novena o décima vez. Butch ya comenzaba a fastidiarse del tintineante sonido, la terca, malhumorada y condenadamente deseable mujer lo estaba haciendo esperar aun habiéndole advertido que no lo hiciera. Los segundos seguían corriendo y para su mala suerte, los cigarrillos se habían acabado, el que ahora encendía era el último de la cajetilla y maldijo mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de eso.

Recargado en la pared con las manos en sus bolsillos vio a la gente pasar. Compras y más compras navideñas, todos iban tan deprisa que no les importaba malgastar el dinero en absurdos adornos y regalos que no servirían para después. El consumismo en su máximo esplendor. Aunque el moreno no se quejaba, él también solía ser materialista en algunas ocasiones, solo que el dinero no le era ningún problema y podía conseguir lo que quisiera sin esforzarse, las ventajas de tener fuerza sobrehumana para intimidar, solo tenía que cuidarse de sus enemigas para que no lo intentaran atrapar.

Sonrió al recordar la última pelea que tuvo con Buttercup, habían pasado por lo menos unos diez años de eso cuando todavía eran unos críos. La chica lo había golpeado como nunca sin saber que esa sería su carta de despedida, después de eso se largó de Townsville junto con sus hermanos para hacerse más poderosos y regresar a matarlas. Claro que en el proceso los planes cambiaron y diez años después habían regresado a la ciudad, tan diferentes que eran casi irreconocibles. Obviamente la villanía no la habían abandonado y, para pesar de algunos, jamás lo harían.

Movió su cuello con pereza, comenzaba a acalambrarse y la maldita Superpoderosa no daba señales de llegar. Bueno, se lo había advertido, iría por ella directamente a su casa.

—¡Hey, idiota!—Reconoció la voz en seguida, no necesitaba voltear a su dirección para averiguar de quién se trataba.

—¿Qué?, ¿la puntualidad no es cosa de héroes?—Comentó disfrazando el fastidio, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—El deber con el crimen es asunto nuestro. Llegué tarde porque los agentes de la policía identificaron un cadáver cerca de la carretera, saliendo de la ciudad. Y como inútiles que son siempre, nos llamaron, creyendo que ayudaríamos a resolver más rápido el caso—Butch arqueó una ceja al tiempo que apagaba la colilla de su cigarro con la punta de su bota. No entendía por qué le estaba diciendo eso, ni siquiera le había preguntado y no requería explicaciones de su parte, solo deseaba molestarla con su retraso—. Ahora, ¿me vas a explicar qué le pasó al jefe de La Mafia? Blossom está muy segura que ustedes tienen que ver en esto. Hace meses descubrimos que tienen relación con la organización.

El Ruff sonrió altanero y pasó de largo a la chica para ir directamente hacía su moto estacionada. Buttercup frunció el ceño.

—Sube—ordenó él.

—No, hasta que me digas quién lo mató. ¿En qué otras mierdas estás metido? ¿Tus hermanos también están en esto? Porque te juro que si…

—¿Y qué si lo estamos?—Interrumpió con total calma, sin verla—, ¿te sorprende? Debiste esperarlo de nosotros, ¿o crees que solo nos involucramos en delitos tan leves como carreras ilegales?

—¿Quién lo hizo, Butch?—El aludido chasqueó la lengua, odiaba cuando ella se ponía seria. Se volvía la heroína aburrida que tanto detestaba y añoraba molerla a golpes. Pero lo entendía, era su trabajo, era su deber. Buttercup podía ser la mujer más testaruda que conocía pero no era una estúpida irresponsable y la influencia que tenía de sus hermanas no ayudaba en que fuera completamente la chica rebelde que anhelaba follar.

—Hoy no—pidió con hastío—. Después te encargas de investigarme lo que quieras y acosarme para que sepas hasta las veces que voy a cagar, pero hoy vas a subirte en la puta moto para que podamos pasar el resto de la tarde, ¿sí?

Buttercup lo meditó por unos segundos y después soltó un bufido. Sin hacer espera más al chico que ya encendía el motor, se puso el casco y se acomodó detrás de él para abrazarlo por la cintura. Por fin se alejaban del local donde la campana había irritado los oídos tan sensoriales del Rowdy, solo el ronroneo de su preciada motocicleta lo calmaría y ya si Buttercup quería cooperar al no ser tan necia, también serviría de ayuda para pasar un buen rato.

Ella cerró sus ojos para olvidarse del estrés que el dichoso caso le causaba. Tanto su hermana mayor como ella sospecharon en seguida del trío más peligroso de delincuentes. Bubbles por fortuna no se había enterado de nada, supo que de hacerlo se sentiría angustiada ante la posibilidad de que Boomer tuviera que ver en el homicidio, porque, no es como si la rubia se sintiera cómoda al salir con un asesino. La pelinegra, en cambio, no le afectaba saberlo, aunque sí le decepcionaba bastante el que Butch o alguno de los otros dos no tuvieran un mínimo de principios. Por eso estaba segura de que con un RRB no había futuro, pero… ¿por qué parecía deprimirse por eso? ¿No se suponía que le daba absolutamente igual esas cosas? Solo coqueteaba con el cretino que la llevaba a… bueno, no sabía a dónde carajos la llevaba, pero daba lo mismo, solo veía en Butch la posibilidad de un buen polvo, ¿por qué se preocuparía si era una persona rastrera? No es como si ella esperara algo más de él, un futuro a su lado, estable, formal o esas mierdas que tanto soñaba Bubbles con Boomer. No, claro que ella no era así, ¿verdad? No podía empezar a pensar en otras posibilidades con ese bastardo pervertido.

De repente habían parado y Buttercup echó un vistazo en el lugar donde se encontraban. Se quitó el casco para ver mejor y resopló al saber que se trataba de un bar a las afueras de la ciudad. No era para nada inusual que se vieran en lugares apartados, lejos de la farándula que la acosaba cada vez que se olían que estaba haciendo algo indebido.

—Juguemos una partida de billar, preciosa. Si yo gano me adelantarás parte de mi regalo esta noche, o sea que no concluiremos tan delicioso acto—pronunció con deseo a la vez que fingía resignación—, pero sí que la pasaremos muy bien con otros jugueteos previos.

—¿Y qué si yo gano?—Preguntó la Superpoderosa, divertida.

—Si tú ganas seré tu esclavo hasta Navidad—Butch notó como su contraparte femenina se relamía los labios, posiblemente ideando las cosas humillantes que le obligaría a hacer. La conocía bien, nunca rechazaría un reto como ese.

—Está bien—aceptó y se adelantó para entrar al local—. Voy a acabarte tan pronto que lamentarás haber apostado conmigo.

Luego abrió la puerta y el ruido de una campana provocó en Butch el disgusto que creyó dejar atrás. Bueno, no es como si ese molesto inicio presagiara su derrota en el billar, ¿cierto? Su cuerpo necesitaba liberar tensiones, definitivamente no iba a perder.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Aquí el de hoy. Mañana toca "Cascabel" y por fortuna ya sé que hacer para ese. Jejeje._

 _Por cierto, ya que me hiciste una pregunta, SuisRen, lamento decirte que en este fic no pienso escribir lemon. Sé que con la situación de los verdes podría hacerlo, sin embargo, ya he clasificado el fanfic como raiting T y eso no incluye la narración de las relaciones sexuales. Quizás después me anime con otros escritos pero por lo pronto me quedaré en lime con este. Espero entiendas y disculpa si querías leer algo más explícito u.u. De todas formas muchas gracias por leer y por tu review. c:_

 _ **¿Sabías que ya se me está haciendo costumbre escribir estos capítulos a última hora? xD**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	15. Cascabel

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de la caricatura no son de mi propiedad, yo solo los utilizo para depravarlos un poco sin recibir nada a cambio (a menos que el lector considere adecuado pagar con un review). Escribo fics por hobbie, de fan para fans._

.

* * *

.

 **Cascabel**

.

* * *

Acompañar a su hermana mayor no había sido tan mala idea después de todo, aunque era raro viniendo de ella cuando en las tiendas abundaban las largas filas para pagar. Buttercup no se distinguía precisamente por la paciencia, antes prefería comprar por internet que soportar a las señoras que se metían en la línea y aguantarse las ganas de sacarlas volando de un golpe. Entonces, ¿qué era tan especial como para que la Superpoderosa más fuerte estuviera de compras con Blossom?

—¿Me recuerdas lo que estamos buscando?—Preguntó la morena quien llevaba las riendas del carrito.

—Regalos—respondió la otra, muy atenta en un escaparate donde estaban algunos productos domésticos—, ¿ya sabes lo que vas a querer?

Buttercup sonrió. Era verdad, la única razón que había para acompañarla es con el fin de ver alguna cosa que pudiera interesarle y decírselo a su hermana. En casi todas las navidades la pelirroja les obsequiaba a ellas y al profesor algún lindo presente que les fuera útil pero para eso tenían que avisarle con tiempo lo que querían. Como Blossom era una maniática del orden procuraba hacerlo todo desde antes. Bubbles también era práctica aunque más cursi, ya que ella daba regalos hechos a mano. El profesor, por otro lado, había dejado de regalarles algo en específico pues ya se le complicaba saber lo que le gustaba a cada una desde que empezaron a crecer, así que la solución al problema era darles dinero para que pudieran gastarlo en lo que quisieran. En cuanto a Buttercup, bueno, sus regalos eran cosas más adaptadas al gusto de ella… pero la intención es lo que le agradecían.

—Aún no me decido. No he visto nada que me llame la atención.

—Pues yo que tú empezaba a buscar porque si no me dices qué quieres entonces te daré lo que yo quiera… y sabes que voy a obligarte a ponerte lo que te dé aunque no te guste.

—… Voy a ver que encuentro en la sección de videojuegos—dijo a lo que Blossom le sonrió complacida. Sabía que la chica no volvería a pasar por lo mismo de dos navidades atrás cuando vistió a la fuerza un conjunto femenino de colores pasteles. Por eso la morena no lo pensó dos veces y dio media vuelta para irse, no obstante, Blossom la detuvo justo antes de hacerlo.

—También busca algo para Boomer.

—Espera, ¿vas a darle algo a él?—La líder se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la negativa que mostraba su hermana menor.

—Es el novio de Bubbles, ahora es de la familia.

Buttercup hizo una mueca pero no replicó más. Le parecía extraño que la responsable y mandona de su hermana no pusiera resistencia a la relación de la rubia con un villano, pero le restó importancia, quizás Blossom no era tan perfecta después de todo. Quizás era tiempo de quitar ese estigma que tenía con la líder del equipo y empezar a verla como una persona normal y no como un robot o algo por el estilo.

Anduvo por los estantes de videojuegos descartando cada entrega que veía. Ya tenía muchos de los que estaban ahí y no recordaba que deseara uno en particular en esa ocasión. Resopló abrumada por la obligación de escoger algo, ya no solo para ella sino también por el tarado de su cuñado.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su nuca. Era peculiar referirse a un Rowdy de esa manera. Cuñado. Muy diferente con el papel que Butch cumplía en su vida, el cual por cierto ahora era su perra.

Contuvo una risa que provocaría que todos a su alrededor la voltearan a ver, pero le estaba costando demasiado. Solo recordar la expresión de derrota en la cara de su contraparte la ponía de muy buen humor. Que un RRB fuera su esclavo era divertido y al considerarlo, una maravillosa y perversa idea cruzó por su mente. Ya luego le diría a Blossom lo que quería de regalo, ahora tenía que concentrarse en cómo burlarse de Butch.

Se regresó para alcanzar a su hermana en alguna de las secciones de la tienda. Posiblemente ahora estaba viendo alguna cosa para Bubbles y cruzó por el pasillo para ir directamente al apartado de ropa para damas. Sin embargo, algo en su trayecto llamó su atención y la sonrisa que no se había borrado de su rostro se ensanchó más con solo ver la ruidosa y pequeña esfera plateada. La tomó sin dudarlo, después de eso se topó con su el carrito de las compras que ahora conducía su hermana.

—¿Algo interesante?—Cuestinó ésta en cuanto la vio, mas sus ojos rosas se fijaron en lo que tenía en sus manos y arqueó una ceja—, ¿eso es un cascabel? ¿Quieres un cascabel?

—No es para mí, es para alguien más. Será un regalo.

—¿Para quién?

—Para mi nueva mascota—respondió guiñando el ojo y Blossom quedó más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

—Buttercup, tú no tienes animales y en caso de que sea una indirecta para que te dé un perro solo tienes que decírmelo sin rodeos—la sonora carcajada de la chica alteró más a la pelirroja quien no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Ya me conseguí uno, tranquila, Bloss—mencionó con un tono sugerente y Blossom cayó en cuenta del doble sentido en esas palabras. Se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza pero supo que no debía seguir insistiendo. Lo que sea que hiciera Buttercup con su sexualidad no le incumbía y no quería saberlo—. Ahora vengo, voy a comprarle un collar que quede bien con este cascabel.

Sí, definitivamente no quería saberlo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Este estuvo más corto que los anteriores y eso que me puse a hacerlo con tiempo. Cosa rara, hoy subo temprano._

 _Nos leemos mañana._

 _ **¿Sabías que la autora no tiene agua caliente en su casa y tiene que bañarse? *C va a calentarla en ollas :'C**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	16. Bastón dulce

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de la caricatura no son de mi propiedad, yo solo los utilizo para depravarlos un poco sin recibir nada a cambio (a menos que el lector considere adecuado pagar con un review). Escribo fics por hobbie, de fan para fans._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Leve lenguaje vulgar. Disculpen si hay erratas en puntuación u ortografía._

.

* * *

.

 **Bastón dulce**

.

* * *

Ya llevaba más del minuto en esa incómoda posición; hincada con los brazos extendidos y un bastón de dulce entre sus manos, esperando pacientemente a que el sujeto que estaba frente a ella se dignara a tomarlo como si se tratara de un tributo a un dios. Esto no podía ser más inoportuno cuando estábamos hablando de Brick y Bubbles, donde por supuesto él tenía el papel de dios y la chica, la mortal vasalla. Pero si esta escena aún no resulta tan rara como se describe, no hay que ignorar al chico de ojos azules que no había desviado su palma de su rostro a causa de la pena que empezaba a sentir, claramente consciente de lo ridícula que estaba siendo su novia.

—Bubbles, levántate—pronunció entre dientes y en un burdo intento por hacerla recapacitar.

La rubia alzó su vista y se encontró con el par de orbes escarlatas que la miraban con una ceja arqueada. Más que confundido estaba glacial, esperando una explicación coherente por parte de ambos.

—¿No te gustan los bastones de dulce?—Mas Bubbles ignoró los deseos de los hombres ahí presentes—, ¡Boomer! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que a tu hermano no le gustaban?

—Bubbles…—Insistió.

—¿Qué hace esta Superpoderosa en mi casa?—La voz seria y demandante de Brick provocó un escalofrío en su hermano menor. Conocía ese tono, estaba muy molesto y requería que le diera buenas razones.

—¿¡No le has dicho?!—Exclamó alarmada la chica al ponerse de pie. Brick desvió su vista a la rubia por unos segundos y después volvió a reparar en Boomer.

—¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho, zoquete?—No había relajado su postura de brazos cruzados y el rubio suspiró, rendido.

—No había encontrado la oportunidad y no pensé que Bubbles se aferrara en venir.

—Todavía no respondes mi pregunta—Dijo Brick y Bubbles decidió adelantarse tranquilamente.

—Quería avisar que voy a pasar Navidad con ustedes.

Boomer se quedó estático, preparándose para lo peor mientras que Brick permaneció igual de inexpresivo. En el peor de los escenarios, Brick lo golpearía o se aseguraría de correrlos tanto a Bubbles como a él, mostrando así la evidente negativa de su parte respecto a la intromisión de la chica en sus planes para el 24 y 25 de diciembre. No iba a aceptar así de fácil, conocía al líder malhumorado del grupo y no estaría de acuerdo con las intenciones de su novia. Segundos pasaron hasta que el mayor rompió el silencio que comenzaba a torturar al pobre RRB azul.

—¿Dónde carajos está el imbécil de Butch?—Boomer negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no tenía idea—, solo falta que él también traiga a la otra.

—¿Hablas de mi hermana Buttercup?—Intervino más intrigada de lo normal y luego de llegar sola a la conclusión, abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa—, ¡Butter está saliendo con Butch!

—Bubbles, ¿dejas que hable a solas con mi hermano?—Por más que quisiera permanecer con un testigo en la habitación para estar a salvo de Brick aunque sea un poco, supo que tenía que poner en orden las cosas. Afortunadamente Bubbles asintió de inmediato y se fue directo a la cocina para dejarlos solos en la sala.

—¿Qué mierda planea hacer la rubia?—Sin rodeos, directo al grano como siempre. Boomer soltó otro suspiro.

—Sabe lo de Mojo. No va a retractarse con su idea de pasarla con nosotros.

Brick frunció el ceño y de un brusco movimiento sujetó a su hermano del cuello de la playera que traía puesta.

—¿Desde cuándo cree esa maldita Superpoderosa que puede decidir las cosas sin consultarlas antes, eh?—Luego lo soltó empujándolo a un sillón—, ¿piensa que con un puto dulce va a convencernos?

La tensión fue interrumpida cuando escucharon como la puerta principal era abierta por Butch. Por fin había llegado después del mensaje de Boomer para reunirlos ya que tenía algo importante que decirles. Por supuesto que el moreno jamás se imaginaría algo como una rubia intrusa en sus planes y entró tan quitado de la pena para encontrarse cara a cara con sus hermanos que no se mostraban tan contentos. Butch supo que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

—Bien, empezaron a querer matarse antes de que llegara, qué desconsiderados son al excluirme, ¿no creen?—comentó con gracia pero ninguno de los otros dos respondió. Boomer desvió su vista y Brick metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—, ¿okey? No sé qué putas se traigan pero yo iré a la cocina por alcohol. Si la mierda para la que nos citó el marica es así de grave prefiero tener un buen sabor de boca con otra cosa.

No esperó a que le dieran permiso y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina. Cuando el rubio se acordó que Bubbles estaba ahí ya era muy tarde para advertirle al moreno. Butch entró y pasó de largo a la rubia que ajustaba los moños de los bastones de caramelo, no se había percatado de su presencia por estar muy concentrado en adquirir una cerveza de la nevera. Entonces, cuando sacó una y la destapó ahí mismo, giró su cabeza para encontrarse a Bubbles quien había volteado al mismo tiempo que él. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar… en realidad su expresión de aburrimiento no la cambió al darse la vuelta y avanzar unos cuantos pasos, como si el hecho de que la rubia estuviera ahí no fuera cosa del otro mundo.

Sin embargo, al caer en cuenta de que una Superpoderosa estaba ahí, en la cocina, se giró lentamente para comprobar si no había sido su imaginación. Bubbles solo atinó en extenderle un bastón –esta vez como una persona normal haría– sin decir palabra alguna. Los ojos verdes de butch se abrieron por completo pero con cuidado tomó el dulce que la chica le ofrecía para llevárselo a la boca. Luego de eso se fue de prisa para encarar a sus hermanos.

—¿¡Qué carajos hace la "comecucarachas" en la cocina?!—Bubbles quien había escuchado el grito del moreno lo alcanzó, muy ofendida.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso solo pasó una vez!—Trató de defenderse—, ¡No quería que me descubrieran! ¿¡Yo cómo iba a saber que Boomer no se las comía y solo era Brick molestando?!

—Eso no importa ahora—susurró su novio para desviar la atención a lo que realmente importaba—. Butch, Bubbles ha decidido pasar Navidad con nosotros y Mojo.

Butch se quitó el bastón de la boca y observó a la rubia detrás de él.

—¿Y a ti quién mierdas te invitó?—Le cuestionó groseramente.

—No sé si lo sepas pero Mojo también ayudó a que naciéramos y algo tan grave como él en sus últimos momentos merece que pase una Navidad como se debe.

—¿Qué estás asumiendo?—Preguntó Brick, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No es por menospreciarlos pero ustedes son un desastre organizando cenas. ¡Faltan menos de diez días para Navidad y aún no veo los ingredientes en la alacena!

—Que no hagamos esas cursis estupideces que hacen los demás no significa que por eso debas meterte en donde no te llaman, rubita comecucarachas—acató Butch encarando a Bubbles, ésta juntó su entrecejo y le arrebató el bastón como castigo—. ¡Oye, ese es mi dulce, perra!

—Si sigues insultándome no te lo devolveré—sentenció con seriedad—. Miren, no quiero que me malinterpreten. No hago esto para molestarlos aunque lo vean así, en verdad quiero que por una sola vez en nuestras vidas dejemos nuestras diferencias y convivamos en paz en la cena de Noche Buena, ¿sí?

Butch bufó y desvió su cabeza en dirección a Brick para esperar la decisión final. Boomer hizo lo mismo. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, como líder era quien tenía la última palabra y Brick se acercó a la chica para quedar a escasos centímetros frente a ella.

—¿Esto lo saben las otras dos?—Por su parte sabía que Blossom no lo sabía pues no le habría querido comentar, aunque ya tenía días sin verla y en ese lapso pudo haberlo averiguado por la escandalosa rubia—. Dime, ¿lo saben?

Bubbles negó con la cabeza.

—Pero tampoco sería mala idea decirles. Todos nos preocupamos por Mojo, ¿no?

—¿Sigues pensando que tú eres la que toma decisiones aquí?—Los ojos rojos se fijaron en los azules para comenzar una lucha de miradas.

—Mi líder es Blossom—contestó firme—, y aunque tú seas su contraparte en versión tosca y mala, las ordenes que sigo vienen directo de ella. Aún si no se lo diga yo, lo terminará descubriendo por sí sola y cuando eso pase ella no dudará en intervenir.

Se mantuvieron así después de tan absolutas palabras, Bubbles apenas y podía aguantar la frívola mirada del chico pero no se dio por vencida aunque en el fondo deseaba que él fuera el primero en desviarla. Era una batalla de orgullos que difícilmente podía ganar cuando se trataba de Brick, pues al igual que su hermana mayor, no era común que cediera. La desventaja era notoria pues con él no funcionaban los pucheros de perrito triste y abandonado.

En cambio, Brick realmente no estaba tan concentrado en la pequeña chica pues su mente estaba analizando las posibles consecuencias de que Blossom se enterara. No le molestaba pasar tiempo con ella, no obstante, esto era un asunto que solo le competía a él y a sus hermanos, o eso pensaba fervientemente, ¿de verdad era así? Chasqueó los dientes, a estas alturas, ¿eso de verdad importaba?

—Haz lo que quieras, pero si te entrometes demasiado mandaré al demonio el hecho de que salgas con Boomer y yo mismo me encargaré de ti—dijo finalmente. Si bien podía interpretarse lo dicho como una victoria para Bubbles, no lo era, ya que no se sentía con ganas de brincar de alegría pues en vez de eso comprendió que debía tener cuidado en territorios enemigos. Ellos ya no eran los mismos niños bobos de años atrás.

Aun así se dio permiso de sonreírle y en un veloz movimiento sacó el bastón que tenía para él. Ya después se acostumbraría al humor del pelirrojo, solo era cuestión de encontrarle el modo. En lo poco que había tratado con él aprendió a no dramatizar en sus muestras de afecto y, ciertamente, no tratarlo con exagerado respeto en un intento de agradarle.

—Acepta esto como una ofrenda de paz—Brick quiso ignorarla pero si quería que lo dejara en paz entonces no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar ese estúpido dulce. Lo tomó con desgana y se dirigió al sillón para enajenarse de todos.

Boomer sintió que volvía a respirar y Butch se removió en su lugar para no dejar pasar un silencio incómodo.

—Como sea, si ya estamos todos de acuerdo con lo que sea que esta rubita quiera hacer… ¿podrías devolverme mi maldito bastón?

Bubbles contó mentalmente hasta diez. Si lidiar con Brick era complicado, con Butch sería toda una proeza enseñarle modales básicos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Pues este capítulo fue divertido de escribir. Una vez que los cuñados de Burbuja se acostumbren a ella, las cosas serán más amenas y divertidas (al menos para mí y para ellos, porque para la dulce Burbujita será vivir mucho bullying… pero con amor fraternal (?), jaja). Igual, seguramente recuerdan el capítulo donde ella se hace pasar por Boomer y se come una cucaracha… bueno, no pude dejar ese dato así como así y lo aproveché aquí xD.}_

 _¡Nos leemos mañana!_

 _ **¿Sabías que a la autora le dieron ganas de ver un maratón de la caricatura?**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	17. Scrooge

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Escribo por diversión._

 _ **Advertencia:** Nada. Capítulo family friendly :b. Disculpen si encuentran erratas en la narración._

.

* * *

.

 **Scrooge**

.

* * *

Era tarde, demasiado tarde, Blossom no contó con las artimañas de su hermana para hacerla quedarse en casa esa noche. Mañana tendría que levantarse más temprano de lo normal, ir por rompa limpia a su departamento y alistarse para ir a trabajar, todo porque no estuvo al pendiente de la hora así como tampoco le dieron ganas de volar o pedir un taxi de regreso. Además, cuando Bubbles pedía algo era muy complicado negárselo. Era ahora que se daba cuenta de lo consentida que tenían a la rubia en esas épocas del año, donde su buen humor y espíritu navideño contagiaba a cualquiera y eras incapaz de arruinar el ambiente al darle un "no" como respuesta. Consentida y astuta cuando le convenía, pudo arreglárselas para convencer a la pelirroja de quedarse a ver una película con ellas, pues Buttercup también había terminado involucrada.

En los planes de la menor las tres pasarían una agradable velada como hermanas, ¿y qué mejor que con _Los fantasmas de Scrooge_ en la cual participaba Jim Carrey? Por supuesto que no tenían opción aunque no es como que les desagradara la película, tampoco es como que hicieran un enorme sacrificio pues en estos momentos, al menos la morena, no ocupaba su tiempo en algo más importante y podía darse tiempo para su familia aún si el Profesor no las acompañaba por estar ocupado en el laboratorio. Buttercup había dejado la escuela por unos semestres para trabajar (o esa era la idea) y en el último trabajo que tuvo se le había terminado el contrato. Era libre por ahora y podía haraganear cuanto quisiera a diferencia de Utonio que se había propuesto terminar lo más rápido con el nuevo invento para no distraerse con él en la cena del 24.

—¿No vimos ya esta película?—La pelirroja tenía el control y se acomodaba para reproducir lo que Bubbles le había pedido ver.

—Solo en una ocasión y no completa—comentó la morena quien traía el tazón de las palomitas y se sentaba a un lado de la rubia. Ésta dejó el cojín que abrazaba para tomar un puño de las palomitas que le ofrecía Buttercup—. Como sea ya solo dale _play_ y veámosla.

Los primeros veinte minutos estuvieron atentas a la televisión aunque la menor del trío era la más interesada, las otras dos estaban distraídas en sus propios asuntos. Como Blossom, no podía estar en calma al encontrar cierta relación en la película con su situación… Quizás ella no era tan tacaña y gruñona como el señor Scrooge, pero sí que era atormentada por sus propios fantasmas. Con Buttercup pasaba lo mismo, aunque no era tan letal a comparación con el caso de la mayor.

Para la líder, el mensaje moral de la historia del millonario Scrooge tenía que ver mucho con las buenas intenciones de los demás al compartir y ver el real sentido de la Navidad. Enseñanza oportuna, justo en su momento de debilidad cuando la abordaba una idea que por temor a sentirse una amargada como el viejo protagonista, no se atrevió a desechar. La ocurrencia era sencilla, ¿y si invitaba a Brick a su cena navideña?, Boomer estaría con ellas y ahora no veía tan descabellada su propuesta.

Esperó a que terminara la película y cuando los créditos se mostraron, lanzó su decisión al aire.

—Chicas, voy a invitar a Brick a nuestra cena.

Buttercup casi se atraganta con las semillas de maíz que no habían explotado en el empaque cuando hizo las palomitas en el microondas, una costumbre que tenía era masticar los granos porque le gustaba el sonido que hacían al crujir, mas ahora esa manía no le trajo nada bueno y tuvo que escupirlas para no ahogarse. Con toda la sorpresa que su rostro pudo expresar, encaró a la pelirroja quien estaba muy quitada de la pena.

—¿Qué has dicho?—No se creía lo que había escuchado. ¿Bombón proponiendo tal cosa? ¿En qué sueño extraño se encontraba? Seguramente se había dormido a la mitad de la película. Sí, seguro era un sueño del que se reiría al despertar si lo recordaba.

—Si Bubbles va a invitar a Boomer a nuestra cena, lo mejor sería hacerlo también con sus hermanos. Lo he estado pensando y quizás así el novio de Bubbles se sienta más cómodo.

La rubia estaba en shock al igual que la pelinegra, pero no por las mismas razones. Bubbles no sabía cómo decirles que los planes habían cambiado aunque al parecer ya era momento de avisarles.

—Ah… sobre eso, Blossy—dijo tímidamente mientras jugaba con la punta de su coleta derecha—, creo que Boomer y yo vamos a pasar Navidad en otro lado…

Blossom la observó con intriga.

—¿Qué, por qué no me habías dicho?

—Bueno, muchas cosas pasaron y es gracioso, no tenía idea de cómo decírselos y…

—Habla ya, rubia—interrumpió Buttercup, comenzaba a desesperase.

—Hice planes con los chicos—se apresuró a decir. Tanto Buttercup como Blossom intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Con los chicos? ¿Te refieres a…?

—Los Rowdy Ruff Boys—soltó rápidamente. Ambas hermanas no evitaron abrir la boca de asombro.

En la mente de la morena todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido, aunque a medias, ¿a eso se refería el idiota de Butch con que ya tenía planes? Pero, ¿Bubbles estaba incluida y ella no? No entendía nada y le molestó sentirse así.

—Okey—se levantó Buttercup y se puso frente a Bubbles. Más le valía darles buenas explicaciones—, qué demonios está pasando aquí, por qué estarás con ellos.

Blossom secundó la postura de su hermana y ambas miraron acusatoriamente a la menor. Bubbles no sabía por dónde meterse.

—Eh… bueno, lo que pasa es que…

—Bubbles—habló la pelirroja con voz seria y demandante—, di lo que ocultas.

—Y que sea claro—completó la otra. Entonces, la Superpoderosa que seguía en el sillón exhaló un enorme suspiro.

—Mojo Jojo se está muriendo, al principio quería decirles en cuanto me enteré pero le prometí a Boomer que no se los diría porque él no quería que nadie más se entrometiera, y es que yo me aferré a pasarla con él y no sabía si así reaccionarían ustedes. No me lo dijo exactamente así pero yo pienso que eso quiso al principio porque aún no se acostumbra a lidiar con nosotras y… bueno, conmigo ya está aprendiendo pero no está seguro con ustedes dos desde que lo secuestramos hace 17 años atrás y le quitamos la ropa a la fuerza para ponérmela… ¡Dios, ahora caigo en cuenta que hicimos algo vergonzoso! Ah, pero me estoy desviando. Total que ayer fui a la casa de Brick para decirle que pasaría la Navidad con ellos y con Mojo, y como es obvio, no estuvieron de acuerdo al principio. Me sentí intimidada pues pensé que me comerían viva de no ser porque a Butch le gustaron los bastones de dulce que les llevé como muestra de paz y porque Brick al final me dijo "haz lo que quieras"—imitó la rubia con una voz forzada y gruñona—, y yo pensé "caray, este hombre da miedo", pero luego lo interpreté como un sí y ahora me obligaron a cocinar, lo cual es odioso porque no me lo pidieron con modales sino como su esclava, así que ahora tengo que comprar los ingredientes porque yo haré el pavo.

Las dos mujeres parpadearon casi al mismo tiempo para tratar de procesar toda la información que Bubbles les había soltado de golpe. Buttercup tardó en reaccionar pero Blossom ya estaba comprendiendo un poco mejor la situación.

—En pocas palabras, te invitaste sola en su cena y ahora se aprovecharán de eso—Bubbles asintió, apenada—, ¿y dices que Mojo está muriendo?

—Sí—respondió con la voz entrecortada—. Quería comentarles después de que viéramos la película pero me sorprendió que pensaras invitarlos tú. Ahora con más seguridad puedo llevarlas porque Brick me dejó invitarlas… aunque sospecho que se las cobrará conmigo en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Blossom no dudó aquello, conocía a ese maniático y frívolo sujeto de mirada rojiza, era obvio que después le haría pagar a Bubbles su intromisión.

Buttercup soltó una carcajada llamando la atención de sus hermanas, luego de estar en silencio por un buen rato.

—¿Así que una Navidad con villanos, eh?—Volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá y se recargó más relajada—, bueno, entonces hagamos de esta la mejor para nuestros enemigos más sobresalientes de todos, en especial para nuestro querido Mojo Jojo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _De verdad me divierte usar a Burbuja en los capítulos y hacer referencia a los detalles de la serie. xD ¿Nunca se preguntaron cómo le hicieron para quitarle la ropa al pobre de Boomer cuando Burbuja se hizo pasar por él? Yo que él las demandaba por delito contra la integridad moral y por suplantación de identidad (?)._

 _¡Nos leemos mañana!_

 _ **¿Sabías que mi gata es un buen calentador de pies? :3**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	18. Dinero

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de la caricatura no son de mi propiedad pues yo solo los uso para escribir fanfics sin la necesidad de cobrar por ello._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Leve lenguaje vulgar._

.

* * *

.

 **Dinero**

.

* * *

Se sentó en la esquina de la banqueta a pesar del frío que calaba en su cara y se puso a contar el dinero que había juntado hoy. No era mucho pero sería suficiente, lo que sea para poder comprarle un obsequio a Bubbles. De ser otra chica había robado cualquier tontería o ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en conseguir algo, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, muy diferente. ¿De verdad había trabajado este día para conseguir dinero honradamente? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Nunca imaginó que llegaría a este punto donde tuviera que hacer labores para beneficiar a otros y conseguir una paga. De algo estaba seguro y eso era que no le había gustado para nada, no obstante, se lo había prometido a Bubbles. No robaría nada y no conseguiría dinero sucio. Tarea muy complicada tratándose de él, un villano que no conocía otra manera de tener billete. Estafar, asaltar, apostar, etc., absolutamente era un rotundo no y Boomer comenzaba a replantearse su decisión de haber aceptado. Cualquiera en el lugar del chico simplemente no obedecería las pautas del acuerdo pero la rubia era una experta identificando movimientos truculentos. Su experiencia como heroína se había desarrollado bastante bien los últimos años y no le sería difícil averiguar de dónde obtuvo sus ganancias para comprar un regalo.

65 dólares había sido lo único que pudo recaudar en el día y ya faltaba muy poco para las fiestas. A este paso sería mejor que se fuera olvidando de adquirir algo costoso y lindo para su novia...

—Vaya mierda—soltó exasperado mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

Pero lo que más odiaba de todo no era el hecho de juntar poco para lo que quería comprar, no. Su disgusto era más bien dirigido hacía los civiles para quienes había trabajado, porque sí, Boomer por primera vez en años había trabajado como una persona normal y decente… o bueno, más o menos, si es que se le podía llamar decente a la manera en la que trató a sus clientes aquella tarde.

A Boomer no se le ocurrió otra cosa que comenzar con el trabajo más rápido, fácil e inofensivo para obtener dinero en sus bolsillos y fue limpiar garajes en una vecindad. La idea le surgió justo en el momento que iba pasando por la calle y vio a un hombre batallar con su podadora ya que era incapaz de guardarla apropiadamente, ¿y cómo carajos iba a poder si tenía un desastre? Antes habría pasado de largo al idiota que se daba un tiro para meter la máquina de podar y seguir así con su vida, pero luego recordó que podía sacar provecho de la situación si le pedía dinero a cambio de limpiar su basurero.

Humillante, era como describía tal acción. ¿De verdad consideraba ayudar a un ciudadano? Sintió nauseas pero se dio ánimos cuando pensó en la recompensa que obtendría al final. Entonces, cruzó la calle para acercarse al hombrecillo que mascullaba cosas inentendibles y lo llamó para que le pusiera atención.

—¡Tú, viejo bobo!—claro que Boomer no sabía cómo ser educado y no pensó que la brusquedad en sus palabras molestaran al sujeto que volteó para mirarlo de mal modo, iba con toda la atención de regañar al jovencito que osó en gritarle, mas al descubrir de quién se trataba porque, obviamente todos en aquella ciudad conocían a un RRb cuando lo veían, se retractó en seguida y cayó de sentón por la impresión. El rubio ignoró su aparente miedo y prosiguió—, cuánto dinero me das si te acomodo toda esta mierda.

El hombre, notoriamente confundido pero sin dejar de estar precavido, preguntó:

—¿De verdad me ayudarías a limpiar mi garaje?

—Di una cantidad, viejo inútil—contestó molesto y el sujeto se levantó tan de prisa para hacer caso.

—10 do-dólares—tartamudeó.

—¿¡10 dólares?!, ¡Viejo tacaño de mierda!—Gritó el chico de ojos azules y el hombre comenzó a temblar, cubriéndose para que no le hiciera daño.

—¡15 dólares!—Se apresuró a subir la oferta y Boomer lo miró con desdén—, ¡es-está bien, t-te doy to-todo mi dinero pe-pero no me hagas daño!

El Rowdy suspiró fastidiado. Oh no, eso ya parecía un atraco y no era esa su intención –aunque aquello le habría facilitado la vida–. Con pesar aceptó la primera oferta de los 10 dólares, más que nada porque ya se imaginaba a Bubbles reprendiéndolo con la mirada, y con esa limitación infundada ya había acabado de organizar todo en tan solo unos minutos porque… poderes. Ante la mirada de asombro del hombre, le extendió el dinero y Boomer lo tomó con molestia no sin antes notar que el viejo retrocedía un paso, asustado.

El siguiente trabajo fue más complicado de encontrar, no había muchas personas a las cuales pudiera sacarles dinero, hasta que vio a una señora tratando de quitar la nieva del camino de su entrada y se acercó con la oportunidad de conseguir más para el regalo de su novia.

—Quito la nieve a cambio de dinero, anciana—dijo directo y la mujer lo miró intrigada.

—Oh, qué amable de tu parte, jovencito. Por supuesto, toma—le extendió la pala aunque Boomer la rechazó al instante para moverla de en medio porque estorbaba.

Sin perder más tiempo, derritió la nieve en unos segundos con su visión de calor, el camino ya estaba despejado y la mujer sonrió complacida. Boomer solo extendió la mano, exigiendo la paga con aburrimiento.

—Toma, pequeño—el rubio arqueó una ceja y no tardó en reconocer que la mujer de avanzada edad estaba medio ciega, eso explicaba por qué no estaba asustada como el anterior sujeto pues no podía verlo bien como para identificarlo como uno de los villanos más peligrosos de esa maldita ciudad—. 5 dólares.

¿¡Solo 5?! Bien, sabía que estaba exigiendo demasiado, después de todo no le había costado gran esfuerzo deshacerse de la nieve, pero, ¡aun así! A este paso no obtendría buena cantidad para comprarle ese estúpido abrigo que una vez vio Bubbles en un aparador.

Sus siguientes víctimas, sí, víctimas porque no había otro adjetivo para describir a las personas que corrían con la mala –¿o buena?– suerte de que un Ruff les ayudara al mismo tiempo que los amenazaba, fueron un par de individuos más a los que se encargó de… casi extorsionar. El asunto en cuestión estuvo así; al no encontrar más gente a la cual auxiliar tuvo que ingeniárselas para hacer que ésta lo terminara necesitando.

Nada como provocar una especie de ventisca de nieve para cubrir las entradas de las casas del vecindario y aprovecharse de la conmoción para empezar a limpiar su propio desastre –obvio sin que los vecinos sospecharan que había sido su culpa–. Al final solo obtuvo los 65 de los 100 dólares que necesitaba para el abrigo que le había gustado a Bubbles y todo porque alguien había llamado a la policía cuando se dieron cuenta que se trataba de él, un Rowdy. Las ventajas de que los ciudadanos te tuvieran miedo eran muchas, pero la desventaja era cuando recurrían a la ley por temor a que estuvieras haciendo algo malo aunque no fuera necesariamente así (un estigma difícilmente de quitarles). Dicha ley solo podía implicar un encuentro con sus… ¿antiguas némesis? Vaya, ya no sabía lo que eran Las Chicas Superpoderosas para él desde que salía con una y no estaba seguro de seguir sintiéndose como un enemigo para ellas… El caso aquí era que no podía meterse en problemas. No cuando estaba en medio de su misión de ganar dinero.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde y la forma de obtener ganancias eran pocas. El único método que conocía era laborando en los bajos mundos de la ciudad y que, para su congoja, tuvo que descartar en seguida.

Bueno, ya continuaría mañana. Se puso de pie y comenzó a volar de regreso a casa. Si bien el tiempo no estaba a su favor, todavía le quedaban las esperanzas de que el abrigo siguiera en la tienda.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _La idea de Boomer trabajando honestamente sonaba mejor en mi mente, imaginé que esta actualización me quedaría igual pero la verdad es que no tuve tantas ganas de escribir hoy, espero que el de mañana sea más entretenido._

 _ **¿Sabías que ya tengo boiler para bañarme con agua caliente pero mi hermano no sabe cómo instalarlo, y ahora tengo que esperar a que aprenda con Internet porque el pinchi se aferró en hacerlo él y no alguien que sí sepa? ¡Hombres y su terquedad de no pedir ayuda! e.e Igual la conseguiré por mis medios.**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	19. Regalo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de la caricatura no son de mi propiedad, yo solo los utilizo para escribir fanfics y entretener._

 _Disculpen sí hay erratas._

.

* * *

.

 **Regalo**

.

* * *

Miró con cierto interés la gabardina femenina que se encontraba puesta en el maniquí. Instantáneamente llevó sus fríos dedos a las bolsas de su sudadera para encontrar su cartera, aunque bien sabía que no contaba con el dinero suficiente para comprar tan elevada prenda. Quizás solo condujo sus manos a dicho pedazo de tela desgastada que se hacía pasar por cartera solo para reparar en las buenas intenciones que empezaba a tener, después de todo le había prometido a la chica que no robaría… al menos por este mes.

Resopló fastidiado sin despegar su vista del aparador, Bubbles podía llegar a ser demasiado exigente con él cuando se trataba de sus intenciones por reformarlo. No quería desmeritar su esfuerzo, claro estaba, pero la vida le sería más sencilla si tan solo pudiera entrar y tomar esa blanca gabardina para luego irse y así tener listo el regalo de su novia.

Sin embargo, Boomer de verdad quería intentarlo con ella y cometer un crimen significaba la más grande decepción para la dulce Superpoderosa.

Definitivamente le incomodaban las fiestas decembrinas, tenía que portarse bien y eso no le gustaba.

—¿Y bien?, ¿quién va ganando?—Una voz que reconoció en seguida lo sacó de su crisis mental y desvió su azul mirada para encontrarse directamente con un par de orbes rosadas que lo veían animadamente.

Boomer retrocedió por mero reflejo y Blossom rió. El rubio se sintió estúpido, por más que intentara acostumbrarse no podía estar tan relajado frente a una PPG que no fuera Bubbles. Igual su reacción estaba justificada, solo había pasado una semana desde que él y la rubia habían hecho "pública" su relación, el corto periodo de tregua que llevaban no iba a remediar los largos años de enemistad que tuvieron en el pasado.

—Así que, ¿quién va ganando?—Repitió la pelirroja quien se hallaba muy serena y con una pequeña pero amable sonrisa.

—¿Qué?—Fue lo único que respondió el chico, confundido ante la pregunta.

—Me refiero a tu conciencia, ¿la mala o la buena?—Boomer arqueó una ceja sin todavía comprender—, no estabas pensando en robar esa linda gabardina de ahí, ¿o sí?

Entonces, él carraspeó con brusquedad para disimular su sorpresa pero aquello hizo que Blossom supiera que había dado justo en el clavo.

—Sabes que si Bubbles se entera la harás llorar y Buttercup te advirtió lo que te pasaría si descubre que has puesto triste a nuestra hermana—la calma aún se notaba en su tono pero al mismo tiempo era muy en serio lo que le decía. Boomer se removió incómodo como si quisiera ignorar la "advertencia" que más le había parecido amenaza. No es que le tuviera miedo a la bestia salvaje que era aquella versión de Butch con pechos, pero suficiente tenía con el verdadero que tenía por hermano más el cabrón de Brick que a veces era más demonio que su padre Him.

—Aún no he hecho nada—soltó tajante mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Cierto, aún.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Se apresuró a cuestionar para cambiar el foco de atención, Blossom seguía tranquila.

—Lo mismo que tú, aparentemente. Buscaba un regalo.

—Pues parece que solo estás al acecho para atraparme y mandarme directamente a la cárcel.

—Eso sería inútil, te escaparías y volveríamos a lo mismo, el Profesor aún no termina de diseñar la nueva prisión para criminales como ustedes. Además, le prometí a Bubbles no ser tan dura contigo.

Un silencio que pareció ser exageradamente largo se filtró entre ambos. El Rowdy más joven estaba a disposición de la líder del trío de heroínas, de pie frente a una tienda de ropa para damas mientras el frío se colaba entre sus huesos. No tenía idea de cómo convivir con ella, nunca le avisaron que algún día dejaría de intentar atacarla.

—Si quieres comprarle un regalo a mi hermana tendrás que encontrar trabajo—Boomer frunció el ceño—. Aceptaste salir con una Chica Superpoderosa, ¿no? Pues tendrás que aprender a vivir como un ciudadano decente si realmente la quieres.

—Tch—bufó el muchacho, pero por más molesto que le resultaran las palabras de la pelirroja sabía perfectamente que tenía razón. Se guardó sus comentarios para dar por terminado el asunto.

—Anda—nuevamente el tono amable de la líder se dejó escuchar cuando comprobó el duro esfuerzo del Ruff por cambiar, algo que se le hacía demasiado lindo y por dentro no evitó sentir una envidia sana hacía su hermana, al menos el hombre que la menor había escogido sí quería dejar su vida conflictiva. Si tan solo pensara lo mismo cierto hombre obstinado que conocía…—, todavía tienes un par de días más para juntar lo necesario y gastarlo en algo que haga feliz a…

—Detesto estas fechas—interrumpió de repente. El alto chico no la veía y mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos para calentarlas. Su expresión era serena, mas sus ojos no reflejaban calma—. Solo no te metas en mis asuntos, chica líder. Mejor enfócate en los tuyos, ¿quieres?

Y cuando estaba dispuesto a darle la espalada para marcharse, notó por primera vez la bolsa que la pelirroja cargaba. Conocía el diseño del logo de la tienda de música, el regalo que Blossom había comprado era un álbum de una banda que conocía a la perfección y dado el tipo de persona que era la pelirroja, era claro que esos no eran sus gustos musicales. Entendió que se trataba de un presente navideño, y aunque la chica no había dicho nada, él supo perfectamente para quién era dirigido.

No evitó sonreír con mofa, cosa que Blossom percató en seguida.

—¿Qué te hace gracia?—Cuestionó incomodada por el repentino cambio en la expresión de Boomer, hacía unos segundos estaba inexpresivo, ahora la veía con burla.

—Se ve que lo conoces muy bien, al menos en cuanto a sus gustos.

La chica al seguir la mirada de Boomer y darse cuenta que observaba su bolsa, la ocultó por reflejo y un rubor en sus mejillas se hizo presente. No esperaba ser descubierta de esa manera por el novio de su hermana, ¿qué podía decirle? Nadie sabía que ella hablaba con Brick y creía que nadie tenía idea de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, hasta que el rubio se le quedó viendo con mofa.

—¿Sabes lo de…?

—¿Tú y mi hermano? Sí, lo sé—respondió con simpleza y ella se aguantó las ganas de ponerse colorada. ¿Por qué le daba pena? Ya era una mujer adulta y no tenía que sentirse como una adolescente que sabía que había hecho algo malo y desafortunadamente la descubrieron en el acto—. Controladora, tenaz, con un sentido exagerado de justicia pero… mala bebedora. Sí, sé todo y Butch también.

Blossom entreabrió la boca y frunció el ceño, anonadada de lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Brick les había dicho a sus hermanos! Se sintió mal, no precisamente porque su enemigo la descubrió ante sus hermanos, sino porque a diferencia de él, ella parecía no tener la confianza que creyó tener con sus hermanas porque no había sido capaz de contarles. De repente su ego fue magullado, ¿cómo era posible que un trío de criminales resultaran más unidos de lo que aparentaban y ellas como heroínas no eran capaces de hablar de cosas así? Agradecía que Bubbles se hubiera abierto a ellas hace unos días, pero de todas maneras lo estuvo ocultando por mucho tiempo. ¿Debía pensar que Buttercup también tenía algo con el otro RRB?

Unas ganas de averiguarlo la asaltaron y se vio en la necesidad de preguntarle a Boomer pero, ¿era oportuno hacerlo? ¿No sería todavía más humillante hacerle saber al criminal que como líder era incapaz de saber lo básico como la vida sentimental de sus hermanas, supuestamente unas de las personas más importantes de su vida? Supo que debía cambiar, apegarse más a su familia que al parecer había descuidado por tanto tiempo. Con esto en mente creyó que encontraría ese soporte que por tanto había estado buscando. Claro, si ahora estaba tan confundida, estresada y hecha un lío es porque no había acudido con alguien que la guiara. Un punto de vista ajeno era lo que requería para no soportar sola toda la carga que ella misma se estaba echando.

—Boomer—llamó ella cuando esta vez el chico sí tomaba camino para irse—, quiero pedirte disculpas.

—¿Y a mí por qué?

—Sé que Bubbles puede ser algo… entrometida en ciertos asuntos pero no lo hace con mala intención. Les aseguro que haremos lo mejor que podamos para que Mojo Jojo disfrute como nunca—Boomer le daba la espalda y se había detenido para escucharla. No se había girado para encararla así que Blossom no podía ver cuál era la expresión en su rostro.

—Lo sé—dicho esto siguió su paso para dejarla atrás. Si bien no podía asegurarlo, Blossom imaginó que las facciones del chico ya se encontraban más relajadas. Podía ser malo pero también era como cualquier otra persona preocupada por su familia. Boomer de verdad apreciaba el esfuerzo de Bubbles por traer alegría a su vida, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente.

La pelirroja ya iba con intenciones de agarrar su propio camino pero echó un último vistazo al abrigo que tanto interés había mostrado Boomer. El precio era elevado y seguramente él no tenía dinero para adquirirlo. Entonces, se le ocurrió una gran idea para ayudarle a su nuevo cuñado y corrió de prisa para volver a alcanzarlo.

—¡Espera, Boomer!—El susodicho giró extrañado pensando en qué demonios quería esa pelirroja de él—, te puedo ayudar a juntar el dinero para que le compres ese regalo a Bubbles.

—¿Cómo?—No podía rehusarse a cualquier posibilidad que se le cruzara en frente aun si se trataba de recibir ayuda de una Puff, así que sí, estaba desesperado.

—Estoy organizando una cena de caridad propiciada por la alcaldía. Es para juntar fondos y dárselos a los más necesitados. Así que pensé que sería ideal si tú me ayudabas con eso y podría pagarte para completar la linda gabardina, ¿qué dices?—El Ruff no replicó, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento. Con tal de salir de ese pendiente cualquier pedido ridículamente honesto le vendría bien—, sí no te arrepientes estaré esperándote el jueves en el gimnasio donde se llevará a cabo la cena.

Luego se despidió con una sonrisa y se regresó por donde vino. Boomer empezaba a acostumbrase a las ayudas no pedidas que brindaba una Chica Superpoderosa. No era tan molesto como pensaba.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Seré sincera, en este también me pasó lo que el anterior, el tiempo se me vino encima y ya no lo escribí como quería. Planeaba poner otras cosas pero ya no pude, igual espero incluir unas ideas que tengo para los próximos capítulos. Ya casi se termina el reto, tengo que saber cómo aprovechar el espacio._

 _Nos leemos mañana._

 _ **¿Sabías que aunque la autora sepa que la leen porque las gráficas no mienten, también aprecia considerablemente las opiniones de los lectores en los reviews? Pero como siempre, se pasarán los deseos de los autores por el arco del triunfo xD. Jajajaj, aun así se les estima.**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	20. Ángel

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo con el único fin de entretener tanto a ustedes como a mí. No cobro._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Leve lenguaje vulgar._

.

* * *

.

 **Ángel**

.

* * *

—Ni creas que voy a ponerme ese jodido collar—su determinación provocó que ella ladeara su sonrisa pero no dejó de sacudir aquel collar para mascota que había comprado el otro día. El cascabel sonó en el acto y Butch lo observó con repulsión—. Estás loca. Acepté ser tu esclavo mas no tu perro.

—Es casi lo mismo—respondió aguantando las ganas de no echarse a reír frente a su cara. Ambos se encontraban en la oficina de Ace quien por fortuna estaba ausente, así el hombre de piel verde se perdería de la humillación del moreno y eso ya era un consuelo para él. Sin embargo, Buttercup no opinaba lo mismo, lamentaba que el líder de la Banda Gangrena no estuviera para mofarse de Butch con ella—. Anda, póntelo. Prometiste que cumplirías cualquier capricho mío.

Butch la miró con molestia y siguió rehusándose a cumplir la orden. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando hizo la apuesta con ella? Debió interpretar las señales, la buena suerte no lo quiso ese día y en cambio le dio la victoria a la pelinegra. Maldita sea la hora en la que se distrajo por ver su trasero y en el desliz metió la bola ocho antes de tiempo. Aún hoy sigue pensando que su contraparte hizo trampa al seducirlo de esa manera.

—Vaya fetiches los tuyos, eh—se burló aunque para la morena no significó ofensa alguna.

—Cállate y cumple el trato.

—Soy un villano—luego se encogió de hombros y se recargó en su lugar, relajado—. Estoy hecho para llevar una vida deshonesta y eso incluye mentir.

—Serás cabrón—insultó Buttercup, comenzaba a irritarse ante la osadía del chico, sin embargo, antes de que comenzara a discutir con él, Ace entraba por la puerta llamando la atención de ambos pelinegros.

Se le veía serio. Muy serio. Algo malo había pasado para que la característica sonrisa satírica del criminal verde desapareciera. Entonces, justo cuando Butch iba a preguntar la razón de su descontento, detrás entraba su hermano mayor quien mantenía una expresión neutral y cruzó por una brevedad de segundos con la mirada verde de él y de la chica.

A Brick no le sorprendió verla ahí. Sabía perfectamente el trato que tenía con Ace sobre su silencio a cambio de dinero. No obstante, la corrupción ocasional de Buttercup no le serviría en esta ocasión ya que necesitaba hablar seriamente con el hombre de lentes oscuros en cuanto a un asesinato que le incumbía. Como Las Chicas Superpoderosas estaban atentas al caso, no le convenía que una de ellas estuviera presente por más rebelde que fuera su comportamiento al juntarse con ellos. Así, Ace pudo leer la mente del pelirrojo y le hizo una señal a la muchacha para que se fuera de ahí.

—Buttercup, ¿nos dejarías solos?—Y claro que ella no obedeció. Ya tenía la noción de lo que ocurría. No era estúpida y aunque no fuera una experta deduciendo casos como su hermana Blossom, sospechaba que todo trataba sobre el caso de ese mafioso.

—Aquí no soy una Poderosa—se adelantó—. No diré nada.

—Lo dudo—repuso Brick por primera vez desde que entró—. Una vez heroína, siempre heroína.

—Y una vez villano, siempre villano—completó ella sin importancia—. Ya asumo de qué se trata, pero repito, no diré palabra alguna.

Butch se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella quien seguía cómoda en su silla, ésta lo miró con intriga cuando él se hincó para quedar a su altura.

—Me pondré el collar si te largas—dijo con una expresión inusual. Buttercup se quedó muda luego de que Butch le quitara de las manos el collar—. Hay cosas que no necesitas saber.

La chica lo analizó por unos segundos. Hablaba en serio. Después de batallar consigo misma para decidir, al final optó por resoplar, levantarse con fastidio y cerrar la puerta una vez que salió de ahí. Ante esta acción Butch volvió a recuperar su semblante habitual e ignoró la mirada confundida que se asomaba por las gafas oscuras de Ace. Brick, en cambio, no se interesó por preguntar.

La chica ni siquiera podía hacer uso de su súper oído porque las paredes estaban hechas especialmente para evitarlo. A través de los años los villanos habían aprendido a ocultarse aunque sea un poco de ellas y un mono en especial había otorgado muchas facilidades a los demás criminales de la ciudad. De esa manera, Buttercup recordó con cierto pesar la situación de Mojo, no había podido visitarlo, en realidad ninguno que quisiera había podido verlo, se había ocultado de todos y por lo que entendía lo mejor era respetar su decisión de no mostrarse hasta la cena de Noche Buena. Quizás porque su estado grave no le permitía salir a la ligera y no quería causar lástima, después de todo no era ese su estilo.

Salió para tomar un poco de aire fresco e ignorar las mierdas delictivas en las que los RRB y la Banda Gangrena estaban metidos. Quizás no se perdía de nada, lo último que sabía del caso del asesinato es que realmente no se había tratado de uno. La autopsia había revelado una sobredosis de droga, nada fuera de lo común tratándose de ese tipo de gente. Lo único raro era el estado del cadáver, sin ropa y con magulladuras. Negó con la cabeza, ya luego analizaría mejor las cosas, cuando estuviera como una PPG y no como una chica que salía de vez en cuando con los chicos malos.

La nieve seguía cubriendo el pavimento y parte del terreno baldío del sitio. El basurero se veía bien, la vista blanca disimulaba la chatarra que se escondía bajo de ella. Pero no se iba a entretener solo viendo el panorama, quién sabe cuánto tiempo les dure su "plática malvada" pero estaba claro que no sería rápido.

Se dejó caer de espaldas y el impacto de la nieve con su cuerpo no fue fuerte, ¿cómo iba a serlo si estaba acostumbrada a aterrizar en concreto duro hasta romperlo cuando se enfrentaba contra enemigos poderosos? Su resistencia era excelente y la nieve la sintió como una delicada colcha fría. Sin tener mucho en la mente, comenzó a mover sus extremidades de forma simultánea para hacer el tan famoso ángel de nieve en el suelo. Sí, estaba aburrida, y hacer figuras era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

Pensó en quedarse dormida, estaba tan cómoda. Por muy extraño que parezca el hielo no se coló para provocarle escalofríos y obligarla a levantarse de ahí. ¿Hacía cuánto no se detenía a mirar el cielo? Todo el ambiente la estaba relajando. Posiblemente eso es lo que le habría faltado, un momento a solas y de relajación en el fresco invierno decembrino.

No detectó a Butch cuando éste se acercaba hasta ella. Solo cuando oyó el tintineo del cascabel es que alzó su cabeza para encontrarse con la figura masculina que la veía con gracia.

—Mientras tú jugabas en la nieve, yo me ocupaba de ponerme esta cosa—dijo al enseñar su cuello. Buttercup lo maldijo en voz baja. Se suponía que el collar le quedara ridículo, no que se ajustara condenadamente bien a su cuello. No era tan humillante como lo imaginó, definitivamente le hacía falta una correa para que pareciera un vil perro.

—Pensé que los villanos no cumplían sus promesas—mencionó ella y se levantó del suelo con cuidado de no pisar el ángel que había hecho.

—No lo hacemos—contestó él—. Esto en verdad es una forma de conseguir algo a cambio.

La morena rodó los ojos y sonrió negando al mismo tiempo la cabeza.

—¿Al final sí vas a cumplir cada orden que te dé?

—Solo si esas órdenes son con fines sexuales—confesó guiñándole un ojo y Buttercup golpeó su hombro.

—Acompáñame entonces a comprarte una correa—le siguió el juego—. Necesito enseñarte buenos modales.

—Sí, ama. Pero por favor, sé buena conmigo—susurró con una voz ronca y provocativa, luego de que se acercara a Buttercup y le rodeara la cintura con sus brazos, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro femenino.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Pronto, ya pronto finaliza este X-Mas y una vez lo termine subiré la actualización de "Peligrosa Tentación" :D. Con eso mi participación en cuanto a subir algo a la plataforma en este año acabaría. El resto de los días libres que tenga los utilizaré para avanzar con otros escritos y más ideas nuevas para estrenar el 2018. Estoy pensando en llegar con retos nuevos, por ejemplo, nunca me he propuesto hacer un lemon en forma (los he escrito mas no los he publicado, jajajaj), y seguir más el canon (tiendo a ser una autora de Universos Alternativos) así que el próximo año será una excelente oportunidad para salir de mi zona de confort :D._

 _Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron review y a sus lindas palabras en ellos (ya, que si no les decía nada no se molestaban, jajajajaja, pequeños ingratos, aun así los adoro). Por ustedes es que regreso al fandom con muchos ánimos. También, es muy reconfortante saber que les está gustando mi manejo de Boomer, quise sacarlo un poco de la regla en la que las escritoras solemos ponerlo; como un chico con tintes infantiles. xD Ahora es un adulto de 22 años en el fic, hay que variarle._

 _Por otro lado, sé que algunos esperan la participación de la pareja roja y descuiden que sí la tendrán, de hecho los próximos dos capítulos estarán completamente dedicados a ellos, ¡yeih! :D (por eso es bueno que me digan sus opiniones, ahora estoy en temporada de darle mucha participación a los azules y si no me frenan yo les sigo con los rubios, eh xD –okno–)._

 _Bueno, hoy ando muy platicadora y ya casi son las 12, lol. Mejor me voy despidiendo si no quiero que me pase como a Kanda y así darle oportunidad de que se desquite conmigo. No deseo que me ponga un castigo por subir tarde..._

 _¡Nos leemos mañana!_

 _ **¿Sabías que ya faltan menos de 5 días para Navidad?**_

 _ **Mortem**_ **.**


	21. Cena

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo con el único fin de entretener tanto a ustedes como a mí. No cobro._

.

* * *

.

 **Cena**

.

* * *

Sonrió ante la imagen que presenciaban sus ojos rosas. Sin duda, Boomer recibiría el resto del dinero faltante. Le parecía enternecedora la escena de un RRB repartiendo platos de sopa caliente a un grupo de ancianos mientras ella se aseguraba de que las ollas estuvieran a la temperatura exacta. No iba a negar que hacían un excelente equipo, de hecho, Bubbles opinaba lo mismo y no por nada había llevado su cámara para capturar el momento exacto donde su novio estaba siendo amable.

Su rubia hermana no sabía que el chico lo hacía por el acuerdo que ella le había propuesto ayer por la tarde, creía ciegamente que la caridad había nacido de él y no le importó desmentirlo. Bubbles estaba contenta y eso era lo importante.

Todo estaba saliendo como lo había organizado. La cena estaba siendo un éxito y la señorita Bellum no olvidó felicitarla por tan grandiosa labor como anfitrión. Incluso el Alcalde estaba satisfecho con las serpentinas, quizás no habría fuegos artificiales y posibles incendios como el año pasado, pero los niños corrían alegres con los juguetes y dulces repartidos. Por supuesto que el pequeño anciano estaba entre ellos, el Alcalde no se perdería la oportunidad de obtener golosinas.

El ponche también era un éxito, las personas la habían elogiado cada vez que lo probaban por primera vez, sin embargo, temió que no alcanzara para el resto de los ciudadanos que deseaban tomar un poco, aunque siendo honestos, eso era imposible. Blossom se reprendió a sí misma por preocuparse demasiado, ella había hecho el suficiente ponche para abastecer a una multitud porque solía ser una maniática de los cálculos y previó todo. Sí, así era ella, tan exacta y precavida. Nadie se quedaría sin recibir al menos un vaso de su ponche. No en su guardia.

—Blossom, tomate un descanso—habló la atractiva mujer pelirroja quien se acercó hacia ella con la intención de cubrir su puesto en las ollas. La aludida miró a la señorita Bellum y asintió sin replicarle nada, ya tenía un buen tiempo de pie y sus pies le exigían reposo. Desde la mañana no había parado de correr y volar de un lugar a otro.

—Sí. Gracias, señorita Bellum—dijo y se quitó el delantal para prestárselo. Lo siguiente que haría sería sentarse en una de las sillas que por suerte se encontraban disponibles.

Blossom Utonio lo había vuelto a hacer. Todo lo que se había propuesto estaba cumpliéndose sin contratiempos. Al fin podía salir del estrés que la organización de dicha cena le había causado. El ambiente era muy ameno, se respiraba armonía y buenas vibras en el aire, los indigentes disfrutaban de la comida gratis y los voluntarios repartían cobijas, abrigos viejos y algunos que otros alimentos enlatados para futuros días de frío.

Uno de los pequeños se acercó a Blossom con un vaso de ponche y se lo tendió animadamente. La líder le sonrió y lo aceptó sin objeciones, no le venía para nada mal un poco de aquel líquido caliente para quitarle el frío. Luego, el niño se despidió con la mano y regresó corriendo con sus amigos para seguir jugando. Sí, todo era tranquilidad en aquella cena pero necesitaba despejarse de tanas personas y se retiró a un lugar más solitario para que nadie pudiera molestarla o ponerla a trabajar.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar un leve sorbo, alguien le quitaba con maestría el vaso desechable de sus manos. Extrañada se giró para dar con el usurpador de ponche y sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco al encontrarse con Brick tan de repente.

Ignoró la mirada de molestia que yacía sobre él pues estaba tan despreocupado saboreando la bebida que antes le había pertenecido a la chica de ojos rosas.

—Una pregunta; ¿qué haces aquí?—pronunció Blossom mientras trataba de recobrar su postura—, y una aclaración; ¡ese es mi ponche!

Brick la observó de reojo mientras empinaba el vaso hasta terminarse la última gota y luego se lo regresó provocando que ella le dedicara un gesto de incredulidad.

—Era—respondió simplemente. Blossom se puso de pie, se cruzó de brazos y lo encaró con la mirada más fría que pudo mostrarle. Brick hizo lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos se dejaría intimidar por el otro.

—Responde a la pregunta que te hice.

—¿No te cansas de preguntar siempre lo mismo?—Le cuestionó él con una voz calma.

—Has estado dándome problemas estos últimos días, Brick—ahora que podía centrar toda su atención en una sola cosa y no había un plan de organización para una cena de por medio, era la oportunidad perfecta para ponerle un alto al delincuente que no se cansaba de importunarla—. No te bastó con darme más trabajo siendo una semana ajetreada para mí.

El hombre le sonrió, altaneramente. Sabía muy bien a lo que la chica se refería.

—Era necesario—contestó sin querer negarlo—. Soy alguien con poca paciencia.

—Deshacerte de uno de los criminales más buscados del estado en vísperas festivas. Sí, eres tan considerado—comentó con sarcasmo—. Tienes suerte de que el Profesor aún no haya terminado su proyecto de la prisión hecha especialmente para villanos como ustedes. Ya te hubiera encerrado hace mucho tiempo y me hubiera ahorrado tantos dolores de cabeza.

Brick se acercó peligrosamente a Blossom pero ésta no retrocedió, ni siquiera cuando ambos brazos masculinos se posaron en sus laterales para impedirle huir. Alzó la barbilla con orgullo y soportó la mirada rojiza del chico.

—Admítelo, Blossom, no eres la heroína perfecta que tanto quieres aparentar ser—luego mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa mordaz y se acercó a su oído—. Estás enamorada de un asesino.

—Tú no lo mataste—se apresuró a decir, aún con él cerca de su oreja—. El hombre murió de un infarto. Tiraste el cadáver para inculparte a propósito.

Aunque ella no pudiera verlo, se imaginó el gesto engreído que adornaban las facciones del chico.

—Ese mafioso se asustó al verme antes de que yo pudiera dañarle—susurró—. Tan acertada como siempre, Blossom.

Luego sintió los labios de Brick en su cuello y trató de mantenerse firme. No quería caer ante las provocaciones de su contraparte porque de hacerlo podría volver a cometer otra tontería.

—Trabajabas para la mafia y un día te cansaste de eso—continuó—, pero quisiste dejar pistas para que sospechara inmediatamente de ti. ¿Por qué?

Brick se separó para encararla y rozar con la yema de sus dedos la boca de la pelirroja, tentándola con el más mínimo toque. Blossom lo maldecía internamente, ya estaba averiguando sus debilidades y eso, definitivamente, no era bueno.

—Porque es divertido jugar al gato y al ratón, ¿no te parece?—Con su dedo índice recorrió la barbilla femenina hasta bajar lentamente por el cuello y pasar entre la división del escote de Blossom—. Además, es la única forma que tengo para que no me evites.

—Brick…—quiso alegar pero él la calló con el mismo dedo que logró llegar hasta su vientre.

—Deja de esconderte de mí—ordenó con un tono varonil que causó en ella tremendas corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y con el brazo que anteriormente tenía a su costado, la tomó de la cintura para pegarla a él—. ¿No te lo acabo de decir? Estás tan enamorada de un villano.

Blossom desvió su rostro y quiso ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas mas Brick la obligó a verle tomándola del mentón.

—No te dejaré jugar conmigo—sentenció seria. Él no borró su semblante prepotente.

—Lo sé—dijo fingiendo pesar—. Sabes cómo captar mi atención, Superpoderosa. Al contrario de alejarme y esperar a que me aburra solo haces que me interese más en ti. ¿Tengo que recordártelo?

No lo pudo soportar, la cercanía era demasiada tentación e hizo esfuerzo para empujarlo y salir huyendo. Cosa nada propia de ella, pero él la estaba obligando a retroceder y sí quería conservar algo de su orgullo tenía que hacer una retirada estratégica. Brick no la dejaría, era el único momento para tenerla a su merced aunque sea de esa manera.

—Con interesarte en mí te refieres solamente a que me quieres para algo superficial—sentenció Blossom—. Ambos queremos cosas diferentes y si no nos alejamos seguiremos en este ridículo juego de no llegar a ningún lado.

—¿Quieres que me enamore de ti, Blossom?—Preguntó con superioridad.

—Ni sabes qué es eso, miserable criminal.

—Podría intentarlo—ella lo miró disimulando su sorpresa, de repente Brick estaba casi hablando en serio o eso se le figuró. Con él nada era seguro—. Podrías enseñarme.

La besó sin dejarla asimilar si lo que decía era verdad o no. La mente del pelirrojo era muy complicada para ella en esos instantes que le costaba ver entre líneas sus verdaderas intenciones. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar por la excitación al tenerlo tan cerca. Sean honestas o no las palabras del Rowdy no podía negar que escucharlas le había causado cierta satisfacción.

Con pesar se separó de ella quien lo observaba aturdida.

—Debes regresar a tu cena, chica líder—la liberó de su agarre no porque lo deseaba, sino porque había escuchado pasos cerca de donde estaban y odiaría si alguien más los interrumpiera. Si quería dominar a su enemiga, no necesitaba de un testigo inoportuno para mandar al demonio todo su avance.

Blossom no dijo más y se acicaló para volver con los demás. Aunque le costara admitirlo, había perdido la noción del tiempo y agradecía que Brick considerara liberarla por más raro que fuera eso. Cuando ya se calmó y se adelantaba para regresar a su puesto en las ollas, escuchó lo último dicho por el chico antes de que éste también se retirara de ahí.

—No te tranquilices tanto. Todavía estaré acechándote—soltó con mofa—. Cuídate del Lobo, Caperucita roja.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tarde, tarde, tarde, se me hace tarde pero aún alcanzo para actualizar antes de las 12. Estuve muy ocupada en todo el día arreglando maletas y organizando lo que iba a hacer porque mañana salgo de viaje. Espero pueda subir el siguiente capítulo a tiempo._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, lamento que tengan que esperar hasta tarde para leerme en cuanto los subo, jeje, pero al menos es actualización diaria xD._

 _ **¿Sabías que a la autora no le cabe su laptop en la maleta porque no tiene otras más grandes para empacar? D': No sé cómo le voy a hacer pero de que me la llevo, me la llevo *yo, planteándome seriamente sobrevivir con tres cambios de ropa por once a doce días (?) xD.**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	22. Calceta

_**Disclaimer:** Nada mío solo trama._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Calceta**

 **.**

* * *

La paciencia era una virtud que no tenía y todos lo sabían muy bien. Todos excepto Bubbles según veía, la ingenua seguía creyendo que con ridículos detalles lograría romper la barrera entre ellos. Primero habían sido los bastones de dulce y ahora eran calcetas navideñas, esas que tradicionalmente se colgaban encima de la chimenea para que el gordo allanador de moradas pusiera regalos o dulces dentro. Sí, la novia de su hermano tenía esperanzas en contagiarles su espíritu festivo, en especial a él, la persona más huraña y apática cuando se trataban de cosas que no eran simplemente de su interés. Brick poseía un carácter difícil, un semblante que lograba frenar las intenciones de los demás que le resultaban molestas, sin embargo, comenzaba a conocer a la rubia tan insistente como ella sola. No podía entender las razones de Boomer para estar con alguien así, ¿cómo la aguantaba? La Superpoderosa más pequeña era el tipo de chica que él no soportaba. Demasiado positiva, entusiasta y cálida. Era toda una proeza que a Boomer no le hubiera dado diabetes con tanta vibra acaramelada. Literal, el azúcar corría por las venas de la PPG azul.

Y ahora estaba nuevamente en su casa solo que en esta ocasión no venía sola.

Blossom la acompañaba. Debía admitirlo, verla de pie frente a su puerta lo había tomado desprevenido.

—Es perfecto que tengas chimenea—hablaba Bubbles a la vez que posaba las calcetas superficialmente en la parte superior para comprobar si quedaban asimétricas—. Podemos poner las nuestras de este lado pero creo que faltará espacio para las otras.

Blossom se mantenía callada a una distancia prudente de Brick. Trataba de aparentar calma cuando claramente no era así. Estaba en la madriguera del Lobo, ¿cómo podía estar tranquila con el hombre que le provocaba demasiadas emociones problemáticas? Las miradas de reojo que el pelirrojo le lanzaba disimuladamente tampoco eran de gran ayuda.

—Bubbles, es mejor que nos vayamos, estamos molestando aquí—dijo en un intento de escapar lo más rápido posible.

—Pero Blossy, tú misma dijiste la otra noche que pensabas invitar a Brick a nuestra cena—la pelirroja le hizo un gesto para que callara, conociéndola hablaría hasta por los codos y la dejaría al descubierto ante Brick. Por supuesto, Bubbles no cerraría la boca—, como ahora los planes cambiaron pensé que no vendría mal acostumbrarnos a nuestras presencias y así ustedes comenzaran a llevarse bien.

Blossom sintió el par de ojos rojos encima y solo supo que quería coserle la bocaa su hermana menor. En la mente de Brick las palabras de la rubia no sonaban tan descabelladas y le agradaba -le alimentaba el ego, mejor dicho- saber que su contraparte lo procuraba.

—Bubbles—mencionó la a pelirroja entre dientes—. Vámonos ahora.

—¿Cuál es la prisa?—Preguntó Brick sonriendo de lado—, acaban de llegar.

—¿Ves, Blossy? Brick no tiene problemas.

¡Por supuesto que él no tenía problemas! ¡Era la presa en las fauces la bestia!

—Oye, rubia—llamó él con su tono demandante habitual—, si vas a estar colmándome la pelotas entonces necesito que vayas por un encargo.

Bubbles ignoró la hostilidad y lo miró interrogante.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—No sé, más mierdas navideñas. Lo que sea para mantenerte fuera un rato en lo que yo converso amistosamente con esta bruja mandona—era directo, cualidad que compartía con sus hermanos.

Blossom abrió los ojos, quizás por el insulto o por lo que le pedía a su hermana, la otra en cambio interpretó eso como la oportunidad perfecta para que los líderes empezaran a llevarse mejor. Sí, tan inocente era que no imaginaba que ese paso de convivencia lo habían llevado al siguiente nivel. Era ese momento en el cual Blossom se arrepentía de no haberle explicado la situación antes.

—Bueno, iré por clavos para colgar las calcetas—dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. La pelirroja casi le imploraba con gestos faciales que no la dejara sola pero por más indirectas que le enviara, Bubbles no las tomaría en cuenta.

Tan pronto como había entrado como si se tratara de su propia casa -Brick detestaba que ella y sus hermanos tuvieran esa costumbre-, salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—¡Espera, Bubbles!—Exclamó corriendo tras ella y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta para alcanzarla un golpe sordo provocado por la palma de la mano de Brick evitó que huyera.

La respiración del chico erizó los vellos de su nuca y se giró lentamente para quedar cara a cara con él. Una sonrisa perversa se asomó en las facciones masculinas y la chica solo se limitó a responder con un tajante insulto.

—Grandísimo cretino pedante.

—Maldita bruja controladora—respondió él con superioridad.

Y la devoró con un beso desenfrenado sin mediar las consecuencias.

.

.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse no los alertó por estar tan concentrados en sus asuntos en el sillón de la sala donde él estaba encima de ella mientras la sostenía de las muñecas. Bubbles había regresado con la esperanza de que hubiera un avance entre la relación tan tensa entre los líderes.

—Oigan, vi unas luces muy lindas en la tienda para adornar donde pondremos las calcetas y pensé en compr...—se detuvo abruptamente así como Blossom que se separó empujando con firmeza a Brick cuando sintió a su hermana. Ninguna de las dos supo qué decir y la menor optó por retroceder con una expresión de completo shock—. Creo que voy a comprar luces. Ya vuelvo... o quizás no. Sí, mejor no.

—¡Bubbles!—Los colores de su rostro no desaparecerían hasta dentro de un buen rato.

Ahora, ¿cómo le explicaría lo que acababa de presenciar?

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Estoy enfadada con la vida. Odio al mundo entero en estos momentos. Espero mañana editar esta cosa que fue escrita desde un celular. Disculpen los errores que encontraron._

 ** _¿Sabías que llevo dos horas intentando subir el capítulo y el pésimo Internet no me lo permitió?_**

 ** _Mortem._**


	23. Saco

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de la caricatura no me pertenecen, solo los uso para escribir el reto y entretenernos con éste. Es gratis._

.

* * *

.  
 **Saco**

 **.**

* * *

Bubbles estuvo dando vueltas por toda su habitación tratando de asimilar los hechos que incluían a su hermana mayor. Boomer solo la observaba de vez en cuando y regresaba distraídamente su atención a la revista que tenía en sus manos. No es que realmente le interesara el estúpido artículo que supuestamente te ayudaba a descubrir el tipo de chico que era ideal para ti, pues se trataba de una revista típica para adolescentes que Bubbles leyó en sus tiempos de secundaria, la única razón por la que leía las ridiculeces que ponían era porque su novia había respondido el test que aparentemente definía tu gusto en los hombres.

Solo quería burlarse un rato de su novia, ¿ella seguiría creyendo en esta clase de revistas faranduleras? Vio con detenimiento las opciones que la rubia había encerrado siete años atrás, la mayoría indicaba la opción C y, según sus resultados, estaba fuertemente atraída por el tipo de chicos malos. Arqueó una ceja, bueno eso era indiscutible, había terminado saliendo con él pero viéndolo desde un punto de vista lógico no necesitaba de un test para confirmarlo. Por eso odiaba esa clase de artículos porque al final de cuentas decían lo más obvio en rasgos generales.

—¡No puedo creer que Blossom esté saliendo con Brick!—Boomer contestaba con afirmaciones cada cierto tiempo para fingir que la escuchaba aunque en ciertas ocasiones sí lo hacía, como ahora, de alguna manera le divertía la situación porque Bubbles no dejaba de hacer caras graciosas una vez que Blossom se sinceró con ella y le confesó que le atraía el témpano de hielo que era Brick—. Desde que Dexter se fue del país pensé que mi hermana lo esperaría o antes se haría monja pero... ¿¡novia de Brick?!

—No le llamaría noviazgo a su relación con él—contestó desinteresado, dándole vuelta a la hoja y ver la siguiente pregunta respondida—. A Brick no le interesa atarse.

—¿Qué?, ¿entonces está jugando con ella?—Cuestionó horrorizada—. ¡Juro que si se atreve a...!

Calló abruptamente por una carcajada del chico que la hizo voltear, no se había percatado que tenía su antigua revista de citas para chicas y el carmín en sus mejillas se extendió por toda la cara.

—¿¡Q-qué ha-haces con eso?!—Estaba avergonzada, ¿¡por qué tenía que haber encontrado precisamente ese número de la revista la cual había comprado pensando específicamente en él?!

Boomer alzó la cabeza y un brillo perverso en sus ojos azules alertaron a la rubia.

—"Pregunta número 15: Tu chico está en tu habitación porque quedaron de hacer la tarea juntos, ¿qué esperas que haga estando a solas?"

—¡Bo-Boomer deja eso, es privado!

—"Opción A: La tarea, por supuesto, vino para eso y eso vamos a hacer. Nuestro futuro depende de nuestras buenas calificaciones."

—¡Boomer!

—"Opción B: Nos besamos un rato y luego volvemos a la tarea. Tenemos que aprovechar aunque sea un poco nuestro tiempo a solas"—Bubbles quería que la tierra la tragara en esos momentos. Jamás se había analizado y ahora podía ver lo boba que fue de adolescente—. "Opción C: ¡Al diablo con la tarea, quiero que mi chico me acorrale en la pared y seamos traviesos!". Mira, la tú de 15 años escogió la C.

Ocultó su rostro entre los cojines blancos de su cama y escuchó la risa del rubio, luego levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una almohada con tal fuerza que casi logra tumbarlo. Éste, aturdido, miró en su dirección e interpretó eso como una señal de guerra. Bubbles entendió las negras intenciones del chico y por instinto corrió hacía la esquina porque Boomer ya se encontraba persiguiéndola. Entonces la acorraló con ambos brazos, sus ojos celestes se fijaron en los oscuros de su novio y un cosquilleo asaltó su estómago.

—Vaya, estamos cumpliendo tus fantasías de traviesa adolescente—susurró con voz grave y provocativa.

—No te burles de mí—alegó ella—. Todos tenemos deseos ocultos.

—Sí, eso es cierto—sonrió ladinamente—. Incluso yo los tuve y sigo teniendo.

Bubbles lo observó intrigada.

—¿De verdad?—Él asintió.

—Recuerdo que para una navidad, de no haber sido por la mala relación entre el viejo obeso y nosostros, hubiera deseado que me trajera un regalo especial—un brillo apareció en las pupilas de Bubbles. Siempre tan curiosa como una niña—. A ti, desnuda, cubierta solamente con un moño dentro de ese saco donde carga los regalos.

—¡Per-pervertido!—Acusó con pena pero no negaba que le había gustado el atrevimiento del muchacho.

—Con 17 años después de cómo habías madurado más la influencia de un par de hermanos mayores... sí, tengo esa clase de bajos instintos.

Adoró verla apenada y le dio un dulce beso. Claro que no se imaginó que esa inocencia en Bubbles era solo aparente. En su mente ya maquinaba una idea para complacer el deseo de Boomer. Un poco de listón y moños le habían sobrado pero, ¿a Santa le molestará prestarle su saco por hoy, antes de Noche Buena?

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Honestamente no planeaba hacer este capítulo de los azules pero el castigo por haber subido tarde lo requirió. Yo tenía una idea muy distinta (incluía una pelea entre Burbuja y Butch xD) pero ya fue, quizás la incluya mañana. Gracias a Kanda que alimentó más la fiebre azul, jaja._

 _En fin, procuré escribir desde temprano porque sigo con mala señal. Así ya no corro peligro de fallar._

 ** _¿Sabías que odio escribir desde el celular? :D_**

 ** _Mortem._**


	24. Estrella

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este reto me pertenece. Escribo por mero entretenimiento._

.

* * *

.

 **Estrella**

.

* * *

La mañana había pasado de lo más tranquila pero la tarde comenzaba a ser un suplicio para la rubia. Lo confesaba sin pena; estaba tan estresada que no sería capaz de hacer un buen puré de papa si no se calmaba. Su hermana tampoco ayudaba mucho, ¿qué no iría a la cena con los RRB? ¿Y se lo avisaba a última hora? Casi le da un tic nervioso, no se había pasado largas horas en las filas para comprar los ingredientes –que por cierto, estaban escasos– para que Buttercup decidiera tirar por la borda su cena de Navidad perfecta. Todos debían estar presentes sí o sí. Así que si tenía que llevar a rastras a la morena, lo haría sin duda.

Blossom intentó tranquilizarla con comentarios alentadores. Ya conocían a su hermana, es obvio que solo quería molestarlas un rato y no faltaría a un evento así de importante para la familia. Mientras esto pasaba, la pelirroja le estaba ayudando en lo que podía, incluso sufrió con ella las enormes filas para comprar las cosas a pesar de que no era su estilo hacer todo a última hora. Bubbles imploraba un momento para descansar pero cocinar no era un juego, ese pavo no la vencería.

—¡No quedarás seco!—Exclamó al sostener la jeringa con el relleno—, ¡sí, te estoy hablando a ti!, ¿¡me oíste pechuga?!

Brick escuchó el grito de la Superpoderosa azul desde su lugar en la mesa y miró a su hermano menor que estaba frente a él.

—Tu novia está hablando con el pavo—comentó el pelirrojo luego de mal envolver un regalo. No se estaba esforzando lo suficiente porque le daba igual que los regalos se vieran presentables, mas Blossom se había empecinado a que ayudara con algo—. No sabía que también hablaba con animales muertos.

Boomer dejó pasar el comentario satírico de Brick y relajó su espalda, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba adornando esas estúpidas galletas de jengibre? Las veía y se daba cuenta que no tenía habilidad para las manualidades… un hombrecillo tenía tres ojos mientras que su esposa estaba tuerta, los hijos jengibre tampoco tenían forma, eran horribles. Definitivamente era un asco decorando galletas.

Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta principal y Brick arqueó una ceja, extrañado. Vaya, al fin alguien se dignaba a tocar aunque pensándolo bien prefería que todos entraran con la excesiva confianza acostumbrada, de lo contrario tenía que levantarse para abrir. Optó por no hacerlo, alguien más lo haría y tomó otra caja para ponerla sobre el papel con figurillas de pino.

—Están tocando, ¿no piensan abrir?—Preguntó Blossom desde la cocina quien batía la crema del postre de bombones.

—Ocupados—respondió Boomer mientras se debatía en dibujar las puertas de la casa de jengibre… Ya podía escuchar el regaño de su novia una vez viera su desastre con sus galletas.

—¿Brick?—Llamó la pelirroja al asomarse y éste simplemente la ignoró. Ella frunció el ceño y con resignación se dirigió a la puerta.

Butch entró tan rápido como le abrieron y como siempre, dejó su chaqueta negra en el respaldo del sillón.

—¿Por qué carajos no usaste tu llave, imbécil?—Cuestionó el pelirrojo cuando terminó con el obsequio que Bubbles le había comprado al Profesor y lo lanzó al pino improvisado que habían puesto en la esquina de la entrada.

—La perdí—respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros—. Tengo hambre, ¿ya está ese maldito pavo que nos prometió la rubita?

Bubbles se asomó entrecerrando los ojos cuando escuchó la voz del chico, arrugando su nariz en el acto.

—Falta mucho—contestó fastidiada. Blossom, quien había regresado a su lugar en la cocina salió esta vez con un delantal extra y se lo tendió al pelinegro. Éste lo atrapó sin problemas y lo observó con extrañeza.

—Si quieres comer tendrás que ayudar—dijo la pelirroja con su tono demandante.

—¿Qué?—Expresó él, incrédulo—, eso no era parte del trato. Ustedes se invitaron solas así que lidien con esto solas.

—Solo ponte el jodido delantal y lleva tu culo a la cocina—ordenó Brick quien comenzaba con el regalo de Blossom para él... De repente sintió curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba y utilizó su visión de rayos x para verlo. Afortunadamente, la pelirroja se dio cuenta al instante y rápido le arrebató la caja.

—Sin trampas, este lo envuelvo yo—regañó la chica y Brick bufó aburrido.

Butch habría hecho caso omiso a la orden de su hermano mayor y líder de no ser porque un olor en la cocina le llamó la atención. Curioso se dirigió a la estufa y comprobó lo que sospechaba. Algo se estaba quemando.

—¿No saben cocinar o qué mierda?—Bubbles entró con toda su velocidad y dejó escapar un grito asustado. ¡Maldición, por estar distraída con la ensalada en la otra mesa no se había dado cuenta que había dejado el cucharón de plástico cerca del fogón! La retiro con prisa y su hermana llegó para intervenir una vez que pudo esconder el regalo para Brick. Al ver la viva llama del cucharón se adelantó a soplar provocándole un poco de escarcha en el acto pero al fin y al cabo apagando el fuego—, a este paso incendiarán toda la casa de Brick.

Ambas chicas lo miraron molestas.

—Ponte a ayudar, Butch—soltó Bubbles muy seria. Butch rodó los ojos y las apartó para subirse las mangas y sacar unos sartenes.

—¿Sabes cocinar?—Preguntó Blossom mientras veía como Butch sacaba algunos pimientos de la alacena.

—Si algo sabe hacer este idiota es preparar salsas—comentaba Brick luego de recargarse en el marco. Ya había terminado con todos los regalos—. Las más picantes que pudieran probar.

La chica de ojos rosas levantó ambas cejas claramente impresionada. No se imaginó que Butch supiera hacer algo…

—Vaya, no lo sabía.

—No te emociones, es lo único que sabe hacer—terminó de decir el pelirrojo para regresar a su lugar en la mesa. Después de los regalos le tocaba llamarle a Mojo para avisarle que la reunión sería en su casa por ser la más grande. Desde que se había mudado del observatorio en el volcán, el mono se había ido a vivir a una pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Era triste, lo viejo le impedía seguir construyendo armas letales y ya no tenía cómo mantenerse.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer salsas, Butch?—Preguntó Bubbles mientras se acercaba para ver cómo el chico picaba con maestría unas cebollas. Él sonrió engreídamente pero no se vio con intenciones de responder, Boomer, al saber que su hermano se reservaría los comentarios para, según él, causar más misterio, se adelantó a contestar.

—Cuando nos fuimos de Townsville reparamos en varios lugares por cuestiones de trabajo—esas cuestiones de trabajo solo implicaban una cosa; una vida de crímenes, cuando en sus épocas de adolescentes se asociaron con varias organizaciones delictivas, entre ellas, carteles que se dedicaban al contrabando de armas y drogas—. Hicimos… amistades—¿eran amistades? Bueno, esas personas eran agradables, lástima que terminaron muy mal—, uno de ellos le enseñó a Butch a preparar su salsa especial. Tranquilas…—luego compartió unas miradas cómplices con sus hermanos—, no pica demasiado.

Butch acabó rápido y les dio a probar a ambas chicas un poco para que la probaran. Cuando lo hicieron, no tardaron en detectar el picor que invadió en segundos la entrada de sus bocas. Bubbles no evitó que unas lágrimas se asomaran y Blossom se puso más roja que los ojos de su contraparte.

—¡Esto pica demasiado!—Chilló Bubbles corriendo al lavabo para tomar agua al igual que su hermana.

Butch disfrutó complacido y tanto Brick como Boomer rieron igual.

—¡¿Qué fue eso!?—La mayor de las PPG no sabía dónde meterse para acabar con el ardor y los tres sonrieron para responder al unísono.

—Mexicanos—Butch se limpió las manos y volvió su vista a las pobres diablas víctimas de su salsa—. Los peores y mejores para hacerte llorar por picante. Quién me enseñó lo era, aprovechamos muy bien nuestra visita a ese lugar.

Ninguna de las dos quiso preguntar, ya sea porque estaban concentradas en deshacerse de la horrible sensación o porque sabían que no hablarían sobre su pasado cuando ellos no estuvieron en la ciudad. De cualquier modo, supieron que no volverían a confiar en Butch, en ninguno de los tres a decir verdad.

Las horas pasaban y no había señales de Buttercup. Sus hermanas comenzaban a preocuparse y creer que no estaba bromeando en la mañana. ¿Dónde diablos estaría? Butch desde hace rato también se lo estaba preguntando, no obstante, jamás lo diría aunque comenzaba a aburrirse después de que ambas mujeres lo corrieron de la cocina porque no podía estar quieto sin robar un poco de la comida que preparaban. Cosa que molestó demasiado a Bubbles, si algo odiaba de los demás era que pellizcaran de su comida cuando aún no la acababa.

Boomer también lo reprendió cuando robó una de las galletas deformes, en defensa del moreno, lo había hecho para terminar con el sufrimiento de la señora jengibre tuerta al haber tenido tres pequeños monstruos jengibres. Habría continuado con el señor jengibre de no ser porque su hermano mayor lo había, literalmente, jalado del cuello de su camisa para lanzarlo lejos de la mesa.

—¿No ha llegado Buttercup? El profesor vendrá a las 8, pero ella ya debería estar aquí—comentó la líder rosa, por fin descansaba ya que habían metido el pavo al horno y el siguiente paso ya solo era esperar.

—Butch, ¿puedes buscarla?—Pidió Bubbles, ella aún no terminaba con el tradicional pastel de frutas. Todos la miraron interrogantes, en especial el pelinegro quien no entendía porque le decía precisamente a él.

—¿Por qué yo y no tu hermana la maldita mandona?

—Porque ella ya hizo mucho ayudando hoy y tiene que pasar un tiempo con su novio—Blossom la miró con los colores en la cara y la reprendió por eso.

—¡Bubbles no somos…!

—Aún—interrumpió Brick, sardónica y ella lo miró asombrada. Ya empezaría a bromear con eso—. Pero tu hermana tiene razón, debemos apurarnos si queremos formalizar lo nuestro, nena.

—Eres un patán—insultó la pelirroja y Brick le restó importancia al desplante, prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Butch tomó su chaqueta, irritado. El ambiente ya no era divertido con sus hermanos y ellas ahí, era verdad, le hacía falta coquetear con Buttercup, molestarla un poco. Así que salió directo para subirse a la moto e ir a buscarla.

.

.

Buttercup contestó su celular sin ver de quién se trataba.

— _¿Dónde mierdas estás, desgraciada?_ —Por reflejo cerró los ojos y se encogió en su lugar. No podía decirle que se había retrasado porque, precisamente, estaba comprando el regalo de Butch, bueno, algo así. Quería dejarlo como sorpresa pero las filas en las tiendas eran insoportables. Por suerte ya salía de ahí pero se le había hecho demasiado tarde.

—Ya voy para allá.

— _Y una mierda, estúpida, por supuesto que ya vienes pero no me has contestado, ¿dónde carajos estás?_

—Voy volando, imbécil, no me estés gritando.

— _Ya vi tu puñetera estela, baja ahora mismo._

—¿Estás en la moto? ¿No crees que saldría más rápido que…?

— _Quiero asegurarme de que asistas. Tus hermanas me están colmando las pelotas y no soportaré escuchar a Blossom sermoneándome por más tiempo_.

Colgó y Buttercup descendió poniendo los ojos en blanco. No le costó encontrarlo, iba por la carretera y era el único en el camino. Todos ya estaban en sus casas, disfrutando de una rica cena. Tomó el casco que le aventó Butch y se subió detrás para sujetarse.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?—Contrario a lo hostil que se escuchaba, no estaba enojado. Buttercup sonrió ladinamente.

—Decidí ser buena este año y darte mi regalo—Butch no dijo nada pero Buttercup se lo imaginó con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes debajo del casco cuando, con travesura, llevó sus manos a la entrepierna del chico—. Aún eres mi esclavo, así que jugare un rato contigo. Pero te premiaré con un conjunto que acabo de comprar.

Entonces aceleró. El ruido del motor fue suficiente prueba para que ella supiera que estaba muy encantado con el plan.

.

.

Cuando Butch y Buttercup llegaron supieron que las cosas estaban muy raras. Había mucho ruido y con solo abrir la puerta y entrar en el recibidor, descubrieron que todo era un caos. Blossom intentaba calmar las cosas, Bubbles estaba llorando o eso parecía porque le había dado un ataque de hipo. Boomer buscaba debajo del sillón el cual levantaba con solo un brazo debido a su descomunal fuerza, y Brick, bueno, él estaba igual que Boomer de enfadado porque no veían al responsable de sus corajes. Esperen… ¿ese era Mojo escondiéndose detrás del profesor mientras que este estaba congelado completamente nervioso?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Preguntó Buttercup y Blossom la vio en seguida.

—Viniste…—dijo entre feliz y cansada.

—¿Dónde te metiste mono de mierda?—La voz de Brick sonaba severa, de ultratumba. Butch decidió intervenir y sacó de su escondite al mono de un solo agarre.

—¿Qué hiciste mono estúpido?—Preguntó Butch con tranquilidad.

—¡Ese bastardo nos mintió!—Gritó Boomer desde su lugar—. ¡No está muriéndose! ¡Solo nos mintió para orillarnos a esto!

Butch quedó frío. Un aura de maldad empezaba a rodearlo al igual que a Brick y a Boomer. Mojo solo se encogió cuando sintió con más insistencia el agarre del moreno.

—No les mentí, solo les dije una verdad a medias que no viene siendo una mentira porque de ser mentira no les habría dicho que quería verlos porque eso sí es verdad, y como verdad que es no cabe la mentira de que no los estimo demasiado para no querer verlos esta Navidad, lo único que no es verdad mas no es del todo mentira es que me estoy muriendo ahora, en estos momentos, porque de que me moriré sí lo haré algún día como todos en esta sala y cualquier espécimen vivo que tiende a morir pero que no lo hace porque aún no le toca morir, como yo, que estoy vivo, bien vivo… y seguiré así porque ustedes, hijos míos, no me harán nada, ¿verdad?—Un silencio inundó la habitación y Mojo solo supo sonreír con inocencia—. Eh… ¿Feliz Navidad?

Una estrella brillaba en el cielo nocturno de Townsville, anunciando la víspera festiva. La alegría no faltaría en los hogares mientras todos tuvieran muy presentes la importancia de convivir y agradecer la unión con los más queridos. A lo lejos, en una casa, la calidez de la época se sembraba en los corazones de los invitados… Aunque Mojo Jojo deseaba que esa calidez brotara con más prisa, ya empezaba a cansarse de correr temiendo que sus creaciones lo molieran a golpes. Ni siquiera sus enemigas estaban tan enfadadas… o quizás sí y solo estaban esperando su turno.

De cualquier forma, Bubbles estaba contenta. Mojo aún tenía muchas Navidades que vivir para después.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ajaja, es el más largo hasta ahora y el que más disfruté escribir a pesar de que mis primos venían de chismosos para ver qué demonios escribía con tanto apuro. xD_

 _Me voy, tengo que alistarme para esta noche y después empezar a tragar como si no hubiera un mañana de recalentado. :D_

 _ **¡Felices fiestas a todos! Nos leemos mañana en el final de este reto.**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


	25. Compañía

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de la caricatura no son de mi propiedad, yo solo los utilicé para la elaboración de este fanfic X-Mas. Escribir costó mi energía pero para ustedes el leerme es gratis._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Leve lenguaje vulgar. Capítulo ahora sí más largo que todos los anteriores por tratarse del último. De antemano disculpen las erratas que puedan encontrar._

.

* * *

.

 **Compañía**

.

* * *

Quizás la noche anterior no había resultado al pie de la letra como quería y planeó durante todo el mes, pero sin duda se había divertido bastante. Podía decir lo mismo del Profesor y sus hermanas quienes no ignoraron su esfuerzo y la felicitaron por tan deliciosa cena, incluso los Rowdy Ruff Boys pudieron convivir civilizadamente una vez que desquitaron toda su frustración pateando al pobre de Mojo entre los tres –cuatro, si contaban a Buttercup–, pues una vez estuvieron completos la comida fue el momento más agradable de la velada.

Para un grupo de villanos que nunca habían celebrado en forma la fecha resultó inusual tener frente a ellos un banquete tan basto como aquel. ¡Era comida de la cual podían abastecerse sin tener que inhibirse y además no costaba absolutamente nada! Butch arrasó duro y Boomer no se quedó atrás, por otra parte, Brick logró medirse porque al final de cuentas era el que más clase tenía de los tres –o eso es lo que solía presumir– y no era su estilo comer como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre. Bubbles igual estuvo encantada con la participación tan activa de su novio y cuñados, qué decir de Mojo, quien fue el más cooperativo de todos. No evitó enternecerse ante las intenciones de su mayor rival ya que su deseo de estar con sus hijos superó las diferencias que tuvo con Las Chicas Superpoderosas años atrás, con decir que también aceptó sin problema la relación de Boomer con ella. Sin problemas compartió mesa con sus peores enemigas y recordó buenos tiempos con el profesor Utonio cuando solo era un mono bebé.

Los años habían calado profundamente en ambos, el Profesor ya tenía algunas canas y la postura de Mojo Jojo estaba encorvada. Lo único que no había hecho mella en él era su admirable resistencia a las palizas dadas. Tanto Blossom como Bubbles tuvieron que detener a los chicos y a la morena para que dejaran de reprenderlo por mentirles. Calmarlos no fue sencillo, pero nada que un poco de chocolate caliente no lograra remediar.

Después de cenar habían terminado en la sala frente a la chimenea. Cada uno con un vaso del delicioso líquido que calentara y aliviara las tensiones. Había algo en el ambiente que no era para nada común; todos parecían llevarse bien, como si nunca hubiesen sido enemigos mortales y ellos no fueron creados para destruirlas. Por supuesto que los roces seguían apareciendo de vez en cuando, mas la noche fue realmente amena.

La hora de abrir los regalos fue una escena de lo más caótica y divertida también. Como era costumbre de la PPG azul, hizo regalos hechos a mano y fue ahí que demostró sus habilidades con la costura. Para sus cuñados fueron gorras y bufandas de lana, para su hermana Buttercup un nuevo morral, en cambio a Blossom le hizo una linda blusa que hacía juego con una falda que le confeccionó el año pasado. El Profesor obtuvo una taza personalizada con chocolates cocinados por ella mientras que a Mojo le dio algo parecido solo que dentro tenían dulces de banana. Finalmente, para Boomer fue un suéter personalizado con el logo de su banda grunge favorita además de un cupón especial. Un vale para futuras citas que el rubio aprovecharía muy bien una vez la tuviera en la soledad y calma de su habitación…

Tanto Brick como Butch no estaban impuestos a recibir cosas "hechas con amor" según era el estilo de la rubia, pero no se quejaron.

—Santa estaría orgulloso de ustedes—fue lo que comentó una vez se acurrucó en el regazo de Boomer. El pelirrojo y el pelinegro la miraron con expresiones de incredulidad en sus rostros.

—Ese puto gordo puede besarme el trasero—dijo Butch al dar un sorbo a su chocolate pero Bubbles arrugó el entrecejo.

—No deberías decir eso, quizás esta noche venga y por fin podrán hacer las paces…

—Bubbles, ¿aún intercambias correspondencia con Papá Noel?—Preguntó Blossom, muy interesada desde su lugar en el sillón, sentada en seguida de su padre.

—Sí, a veces cuando no está ocupado hablamos. Estoy segura que leyó mi carta de este año y vendrá.

Brick escuchaba con interés.

—¿Va a venir hoy?—Interrogó y la rubia asintió—. Es perfecto.

—¿De verdad?—Dijo la chica de ojos azules, esperanzada de que al menos el líder del trío tuviera intenciones de comenzar de nuevo. Al igual que su hermana Blossom, él también podía ser maduro…

—¿Hablas en serio?—Butch habló con disgusto y Boomer a pesar de no decir algo lo demostró con su ceño fruncido a la vez que observaba a Brick.

—Sí—contestó determinante y se levantó de su sofá individual para acercarse a la chimenea—. Me alegro de haber conseguido más leña—acto seguido comenzó a echar más madera para avivar la llama—, tengo la suficiente para hacer que el obeso arda si acaso quiere entrar a mi casa.

—¡Brick!—Regañó Blossom al mismo tiempo que Butch también se ponía en seguida de su hermano y le ayudaba a mover la leña con la pinza.

—¡Boomer, haz algo!—Pidió Bubbles desesperada y él, obediente, se apresuró a ir a la cocina sin dar explicaciones. Cuando volvió tenía un bote de aceite que usaban para asar el cual comenzó a vaciar en la fogata logrando que el fuego se expandiera con más ímpetu y las brasas fueran suficientes para intimidar al intruso de barba blanca.

Rato después la pelirroja tuvo que apagarles la vena pirómana con un potente sermón una vez que logró regular el fuego y el calor de la chimenea con ayuda de Bubbles. Buttercup no se movió de su lugar porque en el fondo se le hacía gracioso el coraje que los RRB le guardaban a San Nicolás, y el Profesor como Mojo prefirieron llevar su plática tranquilos al comedor, donde el calor fuera más soportable.

La mediana de las hermanas ya tenía tiempo en silencio aunque sentía la mirada verde de su contraparte sobre ella. Sabía lo que él quería pero disfrutaba de hacerlo esperar, torturarlo con sugerentes poses para que solo el chico pudiera verlas.

—Larguémonos de este lugar—fue lo que él le susurró al oído cuando había ido a la ventana para captar mejor señal en su celular. Buttercup sonrió pero siguió dándole la espalda—. Vamos, antes de que tu hermana nos obligue a cantar villancicos.

—Dejó de hacernos cantar villancicos hace muchos años atrás—comentó sin voltear a verlo—. Aunque, ¿no ha tomado sidra, cierto?

—No—respondió el pelinegro, e intrigado preguntó—: ¿Por qué?

—Bubbles es agresiva cuando bebe… una vez nos obligó a cantar hasta el amanecer—Butch quiso reír al imaginarlo pero la idea de que eso les pudiera pasar a ellos no le gustó para nada.

—No quiero arriesgarme a conocerla. Si sobria demostró ser un grano en el culo no quiero esperar a verla así—Buttercup rio levemente.

—Y eso que no has tratado tanto con Blossom. Ella sí que es un grano en el culo.

—Si es tan parecida a Brick…

—No lo sé, tu hermano se ve más intimidante, gruñón y huraño—dijo para por fin girarse y mirarlo a la cara—. Blossom es más del tipo madre estricta y conservadora.

—¿Acaso eso no es suficiente motivo para fugarnos? Con un par de líderes mandones y engreídos y dos rubios cabezas huecas bajo el mismo techo, entonces no hay razón para quedarnos—Buttercup rodó los ojos, conocía muy bien al villano y sabía perfectamente las verdaderas intenciones.

—Tú lo que quieres es otra cosa—Butch sonrió ladinamente y disimuladamente manoseó el trasero de la morena.

—Ya pasó la media noche y yo aún no he recibido mi obsequio. He sido muy paciente, lo merezco—luego se acercó al rostro de la chica y rozó tentativamente sus labios. Buttercup lo miró divertida y se alejó para dejarlo atrás. Butch sintió cierta irritación pero la voz de la chica lo hizo girarse. La PPG verde le hizo una señal para que la siguiera subiendo las escaleras y él sonrió con emoción.

Por suerte él no tenía que pedirle permiso a su hermano mayor para tomar una habitación, la casa anteriormente les había pertenecido a los tres aunque si le preguntaban, siempre prefirió el cuarto de Brick por ser el más espacioso.

—Vamos a esta alcoba—dijo Butch una vez que subieron y guió desesperado a Buttercup quien se dejó llevar.

.

.

Bubbles se había quedado dormida muy pronto y Boomer quedó abrazado a ella con la cobija encima, el rubio no dormía pero sí mantenía sus ojos cerrados, arrullado por el sonido de la leña que tronaba. El Profesor se había regresado a la casa seguido de Mojo mientras que Brick y Blossom estaban recogiendo parte de los platos de la mesa.

—Gracias por esta noche, Brick—agradeció ella con total honestidad, éste la miró confuso.

—Ustedes fueron las que hicieron todo el desastre.

—Por portarte bien—dijo ella con mesura—. Puedes ser civilizado cuando te lo propones.

Brick sonrió mordaz y se acercó a Blossom, abrazándola y juntándola más a él. Blossom lo miró con expectativa.

—Exijo mi recompensa.

—Ya te di tú regalo.

—Y fue un gran detalle, pero quiero algo más de ti—luego tomó entre sus dedos el dije que le había regalado a Blossom cuando nadie miraba. Un obsequio que sin duda no esperaba pero que recibió con gusto. ¿Podía interpretar ese gesto como algo más?—. Necesito más de ti.

Lentamente acercó su rostro para aspirar el aroma de flores que la chica desprendía y besó provocativamente el cuello en donde se le erizaron los vellos por aquel roce delicado. La estaba tentando y sabía que no iba a poder escapar esta vez.

—Espera, no… tus hermanos y mis hermanas están…

—Shh—la calló y sus manos empezaron a descender por la espalda de la pelirroja hasta llegar peligrosamente al inicio de sus caderas. Blossom suspiró y Brick sonrió complacido—. Sigue siendo mi casa.

Entonces bajó el cierre de su vestido y ella reaccionó alarmada. Lo encaró con los nervios palpables en cada rasgo facial, mas no pudo reprimir un grito cuando él adentró su mano por la hendidura abierta, encontrando en su paso el encaje superior de sus bragas. Blossom se quedó congelada sin tratar de detenerlo, ya sea por el shock que le causaba el tacto masculino o porque muy en el fondo quería que siguiera. Efectivamente, ella anhelaba tenerlo para sí y por fin se rindió a las caricias de su enemigo.

En un impulso se lanzó y posó sus manos en el rostro de Brick y devoró su boca. El pelirrojo disfrutó de la iniciativa de la chica y ahondó en el beso tomándola por la nuca para juntarla lo más posible. Sus respiraciones se hicieron más agitadas a causa de la desesperación por tenerse sin prenda alguna, sin embargo, en un momento de lucidez, Blossom lo detuvo para decirle que no podían hacerlo con sus hermanos presentes en la sala, aunque no habían notado el calor entre ambos pelirrojos por estar acostados en el sofá.

Brick la jaló y la subió por las escaleras. No habría más excusas una vez estando solos. No le dio tiempo ni de componer su vestido pues intentó acomodar el zipper para disimular aunque sea un poco. No obstante, Boomer observó cómo subían con pasos torpes gracias a las prisas. El rubio arqueó una ceja mientras Blossom lo veía con el rostro completamente ruborizado. Abrió la boca para inventar una estúpida explicación pero era muy obvio lo que querían y Brick ni se molestó en mirar a su hermano porque le daba igual si los escuchaban.

—Ah… yo… nos-nosotros…—no la dejó acabar con sus balbuceos y el pelirrojo la cargó provocándole un grito de la sorpresa. En un veloz movimiento miró de reojo al rubio quien le hizo una seña para que le diera algo. Boomer entendió en seguida, si algo tenían era una gran comunicación y podían comprender lo que el otro quería sin la necesidad de mencionar palabras. Así, el Rowdy más chico le tendió una caja que sacó del cajón del mueble que tenía en seguida y Brick la atrapó sin problemas. Blossom se asomó para darse cuenta que se trataba de una caja de condones y el calor fue intenso en sus mejillas.

Brick le dedicó un gesto prepotente y perverso a la chica como si le estuviera advirtiendo sobre lo que se avecinaba en su cama. De esta manera subió para llegar de una vez por todas a su habitación.

En eso, Boomer sintió como Bubbles se removía y despertaba para encontrarse con el par de orbes azules oscuros que la veían con ternura. Sonrió al mirar aquellos ojos tan profundos y se acomodó un poco para girar la cabeza a sus lados y descubrir que no había nadie.

—¿Dónde están todos?—Boomer sonrió y rodó los ojos, claramente no por la pregunta de su novia si no por el giro de los acontecimientos con sus hermanos. Porque sí, por más disimulados que quisieron ser Butch y Buttercup, él supo cuando subieron para pasar el rato a solas, evidentemente con una noche navideña muy activa.

—¡Con un carajo, Butch, tienes tu puta habitación, pedazo de mierda!

El grito del Rowdy mayor que se escuchó por toda la casa a pesar de estar en la planta de arriba, asustó a Bubbles y terminó de sentarse para mirar con duda a Boomer.

—¡La hemos ganado, imbécil, ustedes pueden follar en la otra!—Una carcajada que pertenecía a Buttercup acompañó la exclamación de Blossom, seguramente por encontrarlos en una comprometedora situación.

—Boomer, ¿qué…?

—Pelean por el cuarto—interrumpió el rubio sin molestarse en detenerlos y tratar de solucionar las cosas. Como estaban las cosas, no quería ver a su hermano Butch en pelotas.

Bubbles quedó anonadada, no cabía duda que sus hermanas se habían acoplado muy bien con sus respectivas contrapartes malvadas. Sin embargo, enterarse de esa manera era… cosa de recordar en futuras pláticas para reír un buen rato.

—¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo?—El chico fingió meditarlo un poco para después negar con la cabeza. Conociéndolos, Brick terminaría por ganar y Butch tendría que continuar su intensa lucha de caderas en la habitación al fondo del pasillo.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos. A menos que desees escuchar los gemidos de tus herm…

—Tienes razón, vámonos—esta vez fue ella la que interrumpió, con un rubor pintado en su cara. Boomer rio y besó dulcemente sus labios.

—Hoy quédate en mi casa—susurró coquetamente—. No quiero ser el único sin diversión.

Bubbles le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y rio nerviosa. Las puertas azotarse arriba solo les anunció que ya habían encontrado solución al problema con los cuartos… así como también indicaba que ya era hora de que se fueran retirando. Boomer se levantó y le tendió la mano a Bubbles la cual aceptó gustosa y salieron en silencio por la puerta principal.

.

.

—Boomer—pronunció la rubia cuando ya estaban entrando al departamento del RRB azul.

—¿Sí?

—Feliz Navidad.

Él la besó en la frente y cerró la puerta detrás de sí al mismo tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos y recargaba su barbilla en el hueco del cuello y hombro de la Superpoderosa. Cerró los ojos, grabándose esa sensación de felicidad en su primera Navidad, porque si bien ya conocía la festividad de años anteriores, ésta era sin duda la primera que consideraba como una. No escondió su sonrisa casi infantil al saber que vendrían más… muchas más al lado de la que fue su peor enemiga y que ahora quería con honestos sentimientos de afecto. Ella, sin temor a equivocarse en afirmarlo, era la mejor compañía de todas.

—Feliz Navidad, Bubbles.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Reto completado.** _

_Espero que hayan pasado muy lindas fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos o que al menos hayan comido mucho. Yo aún no he terminado de darles lata, jajaja, todavía falta mi actualización de Peligrosa Tentación. Espero subirla en esta semana, ya ahí podré desearles un feliz año nuevo._

 _Gracias a todos los lectores que comentaron y gustaron de este fic. No saben cuánto aprecio su interés y así saber que logré mi cometido de entretenerlos. De corazón, a cada uno de ustedes les deseo lo mejor y mil gracias más por estar siempre ahí, atentos a lo que subo. Quizás no pueda ahora contestar a algunos reviews, pero quiero que sepan que atesoro cada una de sus palabras._

 _Nos estamos leyendo, chicos. Mi travesía en este 2017 aún no termina pero de una vez anuncio que para el 2018 les traeré tanto más escritos nuevos como actualizaciones para no dejar morir mi participación en el fandom._

 ** _Se les quiere._**

 ** _Mortem._**


End file.
